Unión De Facciones
by Artyon154
Summary: Un universo en el que Issei es un híbrido entre Ángel, Ángel Caído, Demonio Y Dragón. Un universo donde Issei es el descendiente del antiguo Maou Lucifer, un gran ángel caído y por supuesto la Boosted Gear. Un universo donde Issei es un ser muy poderoso gracias a su linaje al igual que al ser el elegido por Mijhiel para cumplir una gran misión...Unir a las Facciones (Pausada).
1. PRÓLOGO

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **PROGOLO**

-corre Issei...corre, no te detengas-gritaba a todo pulmón una mujer blanca y de pelo blanco.

-pero mamá y ustedes-decía un chico de uno años asustando.

-no te preocupes por nosotros hijo, tu vete...corre al bosque-dijo un hombre alto de piel blanca, con ligero bronceado y de cabellos cafés.

-esta bien...traeré ayuda, lo prometo-dijo el chico mientras corría con dirección al bosque que estaba cerca de aquella casa pequeña ocultada entre el los grandes valles de aquel lugar donde el cielo era morado y no azul.

Y así pasaron minutos desde que el chico de había adentrado en aquel bosque peligroso para cualquier demonio normal.

Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que el chico había escapado de aquel lugar, ya sus piernas y mente estaba exhaustos de correr y si más el pequeño cayó como tronco al piso luego de haber corrido muchos minutos.

-oye...niño levántate niño...¡OYE!-decía una voz masculina y adulta mientras con un brazo movía el hombro del chico.

-estará muerto-decía una voz femenina joven.

-no cree que está perdiendo su tiempo Rizevim-sama...a lo mejor es un campesino de algún pueblo cercano a este bosque-interrumpió una tercera voz en el lugar.

-calma Euclid...puede que nos de información respecto a Amy, tal ella viva en ese pueblo-contesto el identificando como Rizevim con calma mientras acercaba su mano a la frente.

-Euclid-nii san, deberías ser más piadoso-dijo la voz femenina en tono de reclamó.

-Euclid, busca rastros de magia en toda la zona-dijo serio Rizenvim mientras recogía al chico y lo cargaba.

-si señor, lo hare de inmediato-contesto Euclid.

-Grayfia cárgalo y sígueme, intenta despertadlo-dijo Rizemvin mientras le pasaba al chico a los brazos de la fémina del lugar.

-si Rizevim-sama-contestó la chica al recibir al chico mientras recitaba un hechizo para devolverle la consciencia.

-por fin encontré a mi compañero-dijo una voz masculina con tono de alegría.

-eh...quien eres, nunca te visto...que son esas alas doradas que tienes en la espalda...eres un Ángel, vas a matarme-contesto un chico de pelo castaño asustado al ver frente a el un hombre altos con 6 pares de alas doradas como el oro el cual no se le podía distinguir bien la cabeza por la luz que lo iluminaba.

-hola, perdón y no tengo la mínima idea de hacerlo...tus padres eran enemigos jurados y aún así formaron una familia contigo ¿no?-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al chico y se dejaba ver la cabeza.

-si es cierto, pero mamá siempre me decía que los Ángeles nos odian por ser demonios-contesto el chico mientras observaba al Ángel el cual tenía el pelo castaño y su cara demostraba la s un hombre maduro y serio.

-es cierto, la mayoría de mis hermanos odian tanto a los demonios como a los caídos, pero tu eres la muestra de lo que mi padre me encargo como misión y castigo-dijo el hombre mientras se agachaba y tomaba del hombro al chico.

-a que te refieres, no me odias...es raro, por cierto donde estamos-dice el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor, el cual era como un cuarto en blanco.

-este es un espacio en tu mente el cual nosotros podremos hablar, por cierto unos demonios están contigo, una chica te está cargando-dice el Ángel mientras con sus brazos genera una especia de pantalla que muestra como van corriendo dos personas un hombre peli plateado con una especie de túnica con hombreras y una mujer con el pelo en trenzas la cual lo cargaba como si fuera un bebé.

-quienes son ellos...no los e visto nunca-dijo el chico mientras miraba hipnotizado a la joven que lo cargaba.

-no se lo ¿quieres averiguar?-dijo el Ángel curioso por la miraba del chico hacia la joven demoniza que lo cargaba.

-si...-contesto si dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-esta bien, pero entonces necesito hacerte una propuesta y darte regalo-dijo el Ángel mientras se creaba algo en sus manos.

-que es-contesto el chico mientras miraba al Ángel de forma inquisidora por quitarle la pantalla.

-te propongo esto...quieres porta mi alma durante toda la eternidad?-soltó el Ángel de forma concreta.

-que quieres decir?-dijo chico mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

-quieres que te acompañe para cumplir mi misión estaré contigo toda la vida, a cambio yo te daré mi poder y el de un dragón-le explico el Ángel al chico.

-y como estarás con migo?-dijo el chico animado.

-los veremos cada vez que quieras aquí...como quieres que llamemos a este lugar?-soltó el Ángel curioso por la respuesta del niño.

-Que tal...DragonScape, aquí va ha estar el dragón también no es así?-dijo el niño alegre.

-esta bien, Por cierto no me presenté, Me llamo Mijhiel, Ángel con la voluntad de un dios y amo y señor de las aguas-dijo el Ángel ofreciéndole la mano.

-mucho gusto, Issei Hyodo...no se que más decir-dijo Issei apenado.

-no te preocupes Issei-kun...por cierto te tengo un regalo, tienes que elegir, Un Dragón Rojo Dominante que con la ira y grandes deseos puede quemar hasta la cenizas a un dios, o al Dragón Blanco Ladrón que puede robar toda la energía de un dios-dijo Mijhiel mientras creaba su mano derecha un guantelete Rojo con gemas verde esmeralda y en la mano izquierda un par de alas azules con detalles blancos.

-hmm...robar es malo, quiero al rojo...se ve más cool-dijo Issei animado mientras señalaba la mano derecha de Mijhiel.

-muy bien, de ahora en adelante serás Issei Hyodo, el Sekiryuutei...por cierto ya deberías irte, no te preocupes yo despierto a Ddraig.

-esta bien...ah! es cierto mis padres, me olvidé de ellos, la chica que me carga me ¿ayudará?...¿quien es Ddraig?-dijo alarmado Issei mientras desaparecía como si fuera polvo al igual que movía sus manos de forma cómica.

-Rizevim-sama el chico está despertando-dijo la peliplata mientras paraba de correr y miraba detenía mente al chico despertar.

-Rizevim-sama! rápido...detecte rastros de una barra rota a las afueras del bosque-dijo Euclid alarmado.

-Mis padres!-grito asustado en chico al despertar totalmente.

-¿tus padres?...¿quienes son?-dijo curioso e impaciente Rizevim.

-Mi madre se llama Amy-decía el chico castaño iba a continuar pero no pudo porque el que le había preguntado lo interrumpió.

-Donde es!-dijo alarmado y con cierto enojo Rizevim.

-sígame...-dijo el chico castaño.

Así pasaron unos minutos mientras todo seguían a chico pelicastaño correr por el bosque, hasta que llegaron a la casa de chico...la cual ahora se encontraba semidestruia, al igual que se veían varias cadáveres y charcos de sangre...y unos cortos incendios se hacían en el pasto de la llanura donde se hallaba la casa.

-Mamá!-dijo el pelicastaño a ver a su madre tirada en suelo en compañía de su padre...y para más asombro la mujer levanto si cara, lo cual hizo que Rizevim se impresionara...si hermana estaba ahí agonizando...no había llegado a tiempo para salvarla.

-Que haces aquí Issei..te dije..Que...te... fueras-dijo son dificulta la Albina madre de Issei mientras agonizaba.

-madre...estoy aquí...mira traje ayuda-decía Issei mientras la lágrimas se escapaban al ver a su madre en esa condición.

-Amy-chan...Perdóname..no llegue a tiempo...perdón-decía un Rizevim con aparente amargura en sus palabras, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Grayfia como Euclid...nunca habían visto a Rizevim mostrar tanta "debilidad".

-Li...Livan-nii chan...Que haces aqui..no estabas...en el mundo humano...con tu madre-dijo débilmente la Albina mientras observaba a su hermano.

-había venido a verte...supe que te habías casado-dijo Rizevim mientras agarraba las manos de su hermana agonizante.

-lo siento...no..te dije..si supieras quien fue...de seguro te-te negabas-dijo la albima mientras sostenía la mano del hombre a su lado, el cual estaba rodeado por un gran charco de sangre.

-Mama, ellos nos ayudarán...me ayudaron a Mi...resite-decia Issei mientras se aferraba al cuerpo casi inerte de su madre.

-Mi niño...ya es tarde, deberías..irte co-con ellos *cof* *cof* ellos te cuidaran...¿no? Livan-nii chan-decía la mujer mientras con su mano libre tocaba el rostro de su pequeño hijo.

-lo haré..lo juro-dijo Rizevim serio y acongojado.

-bueno mi niño, hora lleno...nos veremos...te amamos...-dijo la mujer para dar su último suspiro y morir delante de su hijo y hermano.

-Mama...Mama...Mama!

-Mama!-dijo el castaño el cual se levantó exaltado de la cama.

-hmagfsh..Ise...ajdjaja..jeje-balbuceba la peliplata que tenía a su lado dormida.

-hace rato no soñaba con eso...han pasado ya muchos años...mejor digo durmiendo -dijo el castaño rendido.

-¿pesadillas querido?-dijo la mujer que te tenía al lado.

-si...no puedo dormir, ¿me conscientes?-dijo el castaño mientras fingía voz de niño y se acercaba a la peliplata con intención de besarla.

-no, mañana tenemos que madrugar-dijo la peliplata dándole la espalda.

-vamos Grayfia-chan sólo por hoy...te juro que mañana me levanto primero que tu-dijo el castaño rogándole a su esposa.

-no es..no Issei, ahora vamos a dormir-dijo imponente Grayfia.

-esta bien, que duermas...amor-dijo Issei mientras abrazaba a la peliplata por la cintura, causando un rubor exagerado en su cara...no lo podía creer, llevaban ya décadas casados pero seguía ruborizándose por los gestos de su esposo.

-bu-buena no-noches-dijo ella, para que al poco tiempo cayeran los dos rendidos al sueño.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Hola a todos, bueno aquí les voy a hacer las aclaraciones respecto a la historia.**

 **1\. Issei** **es un híbrido total entre ÁNGEL, ÁNGEL CAÍDO, DEMONIO Y DRAGÓN.**

 **2\. será Harén.**

 **3\. es el Harén por el momento:**

 **-Grayfia.**

 **-Kuroka.**

 **-Tiamat.**

 **-Opfhis.**

 **-Koneko.**

 **-Reynare.**

 **-Sona Sitri.**

 **-Serafall.**

 **-Le Fay.**

 **-Tsubaki Shinra.**

 **-Ravel.**

 **-Irina.**

 **-Lilith.**

 **-Kunou.**

 **-Yasaka.**

 **-Si tienen alguna sugerencia que no sea Rias, Akeno y Asia, soy todo oidos.**

 **4\. Issei es OverPower...pero no porque si el se ganó todo gracias a sus entrenamientos con Rizenvim, Mijhiel y Ddraig.**

 **5\. Issei es hijo de Zadkaiel(antes era cadre de Grigory) y Amy(hija del antiguo Maou Lucifer con otra demonio de clase alta).**

 **6\. Issei es Primo Segundo De Vali, al igual que es mayor que el.**

 **7\. Issei nació al poco tiempo de que se finalizará la última guerra gran guerra de facciones y durante la guerra de la facción de los nuevos Maou contra la de los antiguos Maou.**

 **8\. Mijhiel es el creador de First Excalibur, Excalibur,Calibur,Durandal y Ascalon, pero eso no dice que Issei al poeta el alma de Mijhiel las valla a tener, es que** **reaccionan a su creador.**

 **9\. Mijhiel fue el primer Ángel, es decir es casi igual de viejo al Dios bíblico.**

 **10\. Mijhiel va a portar a First Exalibur, Excalibur y Ascalon.**

 **11\. Mijhiel no participó en ninguna de las guerras entre facciones, sólo participó en el sellamiento de Ddraig y Albion.**

 **12\. Mijhiel no va interferir mucho en la historia, al igual que no va ha ser tan despiadado y malo.**

 **13\. Issei al principio estará casado con Grayfia y Kuroka, y con el avance de la historia con la gran mayoría.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda me la dicen, dejen su Review, GRACIAS.**


	2. PAGAR EL FAVOR

Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

Bueno sin más comenzamos:

Referencias:

\- hola - diálogos.

-(hola)- recuerdos.

-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.

\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.

-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.

\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.

~ **hola** ~ comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.

* * *

 **Pagar El Favor**

-ohh!...mira ahí van Gremory-Sempai y Himejima-Sempai...tan bellas como siempre-eran el tipo de comentarios que hacían tanto como el público Femenino como el Masculino a las dos Grandes Onne-Samas de la Academia de Kuoh, Pero que pasaría si ellos supieran en son demonios...seguirían admiradoras...

-Buchou!-dijo una Chica pequeña y de pelo blanco.

-Dime Koneko-contesto la pelirroja con seriedad.

-Sona-Kaichou la esta buscando, me dijo que si podía ir al salón del Consejo académico-contesto sería y emoción aparente como siempre.

-Debe ser para de lo que estábamos hablando Rias-contesto la pelinegra que la acompañaba.

-También lo sintió...vamos Akeno Debemos solucionar eso antes de que venga Amandall con el-dijo la pelirroja con resignación.

-Tienes razón, nos acompañas Koneko-chan-dijo Akeno con su sonrisa habitual.

Y así salieron las tres chicas con rumbo al salón del consejo académico sin saber la sorpresa que los esperaba.

* * *

-¿Se demoran?-dijo Issei mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Debería calmarse Issei-sama, recuerde que nosotros somos los que solicitamos a la heredera de Gremory-dijo Grayfia con su tono de Maid profesional.

-No se pre Issei-san, tardará en llegar-dijo una chica de estatura promedio, ojos violeta adornados por unas gafas moradas y de pelo negro hasta los hombros.

-Que demoradas...estoy aburrido, Grayfia...devuelme en celular por favor-dijo Issei suplicandole a su esposa.

-No!...Issei-sama volverá a gastar su mesada en juegos en línea como Cl*sh O* Cla*h-dijo autoritaria Grayfia.

Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-Pasen-dijo la ojivioleta, dándole paso así a la pelirroja y compañía.

-Hola Sona, para que me necesitabas-dijo la pelirroja al entrar y caminar hasta el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada enfrente de Issei y compañía.

-Rias, ellos necesitaban hablar con tu hermano, se les que...así que pensé que sería mejor que tu hablaras con ellos-dijo la pelinegra mientras señalaba a Issei que se encontraba sentada y detrás de el Grayfia en pose sería.

-¿Mi hermano?-dijo la pelirroja con cara de no entender nada, hasta que volteó a ver si frente de ellos al sentir un Aura de Dragón.

-{Grayfia siéntate con migo ahora-dijo Issei mientras que si querer expulsada un poco de su aura}

-{No es no, no quiero pelear ahora Isei-contesto la peliplata, soltando también un poco de su aura}

-{Grayfia...siéntate con migo es una orden-dijo Issei Imponente...como en pocas veces}

-{Esta bien-suspiro rendida la peliplata}

Cof* *Cof* *Cof*

-Quienes..so-son..ellos-dijo la pelirroja un poco intimidada por las fuertes auras que habían expusaldo esos dos seres, fue tanta la intimidación que no prestó atención a que La chica que estaba detrás del castaño se sentaba en las piernas del mismo.

-Oh, perdón esta distraído, Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei y ella es Hyodo Grayfia-dijo Issei mientras se acomoda en la silla para que no se incomodaran tanto el como Grayfia.

-¿Son esposos?-dijo Akeno mientras miraba divertida la escena del castaño y la peliplata, la cual parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar por el humo que salia.

-Si, pero eso no es el caso, Vine aquí Gremorys con el fin de saber si ustedes me pueden conseguir Audiencia con el Maou Lucifer-dijo Issei mientras empezaba a rascar afectuosamente a Grayfia tanto la cabeza como la barbilla.

-¿Para que necesita eso Issei-san?-dijo Sona antes de que en un espacio en vacío salón apareciera un circulo magico y de el salieran Una mujer alta de pelo rosado, buen cuerpo y un rostro con unos hermosos ojos rojos y vestía de Maid como Grayfia~ **hagan** **de** **cuenta que** **Es** **Lucy** **De Elfen Lied pero con distinto nombre y personalidad** ~, y detrás de ella un hombre alto de cabello largo Carmesí que vestía un túnica con hombreras de adornos dorados la cual dejaba ver si traje blanco.

-Oh, mira Amandall-chan Rias-tan esta hablando con Sona-san y-

PALM*

-Le he dicho Sirzechs-sama que no me diga así en público-dijo la Maid pelirosa del pues de haber golpeado fuertemente la cabeza del Pelirrojo.

-No siento-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y lloraba al estilo anime.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...Nunca vas a cambiar Satán rojo-dijo Issei mientras se burlaba...para ser golpeado de igual forma por su esposa.

-Le he dicho Issei-Sama que no debe burlase de la desgracia ajena-dijo sería la peliplata.

-Esa voz...-dijo Sirzechs mientras cambiaba su voz a una de seriedad e inexpresiva.

-Grayfia-sana...y Issei-sama-completo la pelirosa.

-Correcto ganan premio-dijo burlón el castaño.

-Porque estás aquí Sekiryuutei-san-dijo serio el pelirrojo mientras que en el salón la tensión se hacía fuerte.

-cálmate Sirzechs, sólo te buscaba...así que pensé que si hablaba con la heredera del clan Gremory me podía conseguir Audiencia son su "Majestad Lucifer"-dijo el castaño tanto serio como de forma satírica.

-¿Que necesitas?-contesto serio el pelirrojo.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?...por supuestos te devolveré el favor-dijo el castaño determinado.

-¿Cual es?-hablo el Satán Carmesí.

-Podemos hablar en privado-dijo serio el castaño mientras le hacía señas a Grayfia que se levantará, la cual se había apegado más él durante toda la conversación.

* * *

Nos encontramos ahora en una sala, en donde cuarto personas están reunidas.

-Te lo diré simple y claro...Quiero restaurar mis clanes y del Grayfia, por eso quiero reunirme con los 4 grandes Maous y los ancianos de los clanes-dijo el castaño mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Tus clanes?...a que te refieres, ¿eres demonio?-dijo impactado el Pelirrojo por la noticia del proveniente del castaño.

-Sí, te diré de quienes desciendo, pero que sepas que no deseo nada de lo que me pertenece por sangre...Mi Madre era la hija pura sangre del antiguo Lucifer y La original señora Del Clan Amy, -dijo el castaño si preocupación.

-¿co-co-cómo?...es imposible, el antiguo Lucifer nunca tuvo hijos...Nunca-dijo el Satán impactado.

-larga historia, te la contaré otro día, ahora ¿te parece si hablamos del favor?-dijo el castaño mientras le hacía señas a Grayfia de que proyectará algo en el centro e la sala.

-hmmm...lo haré, por debes pagarme el favor hoy mismo-dijo el Satán rojo concentrado.

-Por cierto cuando van a visitar a su ahijado, son malos padrinos-dijo el castaño mientras señalaba el holograma del centro de la sala, en la cual se veía a un niño de uno años igual a Issei, la única diferencia era que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos como la sangre.

-No cambies el tema Lucifer, aceptas ¿pagarme el favor hoy?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba una ligera mirada al holograma y se le escapaba una sonrisa al ver como su ahijado había crecido, no mismo había pasado con la pelirosa.

-No me llames así...me hace recordar manos momentos, y si aceptó el trato-dijo el castaño mientras se acordaba de cómo lo llamo su dulce esposa cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

-Está bien, el favor es lo siguiente...debes enfrentarte a un Phenex para romper el compromiso de mi hermana-dijo el Pelirrojo mientras le hacía señas a la pelirosa, la cual proyecto un holograma donde aparecía en Phenex junto con los datos.

-Es enserio, me vas a hacer luchar contra un polluelo impostor-dijo Issei fingiendo indignación.

-Trasmitiere tu pelea ante los 4 grandes Maous y el Consejo de ancianos-soltó el pelirrojo.

-aceptó, además no me cae bien ese polluelo…me genera asco este informe-dijo castaño mientras señalaba al Rubio del holograma.

* * *

-Que bien se siente el clima de este país-dijo un rubio con apariencia de delincuente común mientras estaba sentado al lado de la pelirroja Gremory.

-Que haces aquí Raiser-dijo la princesa Carmesí asqueada por las caricias indebidas que le daba el rubio en las piernas.

-calma Rias, por cierto veo que conseguiste nuevos Sirvientes...como se llama la Joven-dijo el rubio mientras señalaba al castaño y a la peliplata.

-Vuelves a señalar a mi esposa y te destruiré tanto que no podrás regenerarte polluelo impostor-dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba posesivamente a la peliplata, la cual tenía la cara teñida de rojo por el acto de su marido.

-jajaja, deberías enseñarle respecto a tus siervos Rias, cuando nos casemos tu "esposa" será la primera en ser mía-dijo el rubio.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...ni en tus sueños podrás tocar a Grayfia ni aunque yo no la defienda, por cierto no somos siervos de nadie-dijo el castaño burlándose.

-Que no, ja que chiste-dijo el rubio mientras de un chasquido de sus dedos hacia aparecer a 15 hermosas chicas.

-Quienes son ellas...tu consejo de putas privadas-dijo burlándose el castaño.

-Maldito, Mira!-dijo el rubio, y una de las chicas que antes aparecieron se dirige a atacar al castaño...gran error.

PLAP* *PLAP* *PLAP*

Sonaron tres golpes fuertes...todos voltearon mirar a donde se encontraba el castaño, excepción de Grayfia y Amandall.

-No debes golpear a un dragón celoso sabes-dijo el cataños, el cual ni se inmutó por los fuertes golpes que le dio la chica con su Kon.

-de-deberías estar en el suelo-dijo asustada la chica al ver que el castaño no tenía ni mugre en su traje morado.

ZOMMM*

Se escuchó el sonido en el aire...y al rato vieron a misma chica clavada en una de las paredes del salón.

-Que débil, si sólo la toque y salió volando-dijo el castaño al ver como la chica que estaba clavada en la pared empezaba escupir sangre de forma inconsciente.

-Maldito, Yubella mátalo-ordeno el impostor.

-Como deseé Raiser-sama-dijo una chica de pelo morado y cara e puta **~quien** **no le ha visto cara de puta a la desgraciada~**.

-Mira Phenex no voy a matar a tus siervas por capricho, hagamos algo...si yo ganó romperás el compromiso con la señorita Rias, y si tu ganas...te daré a mi segunda esposa-dijo el castaño proyectando una foto de una chica de pelo negro que vestía con un Kimono Negro muy revelador, además de tener orejas y dos cola de gato.

-Kuroka-nee sama-dijo impresionada la Loli peliblanca.

-es tu hermano...no es así Shirone-dijo el castaño, dejando muda e inmóvil a la Loli.

-aceptó...esa gata se ve apetecible-dijo el rubio impulsado por sus deseos...

-Me debes una Rias-san-dijo el castaño mientras.

* * *

 **Pov. Issei:**

Nos encontramos en una dimensión de bolsillo que me pedí a Amandall que nos prepara para pelear con el polluelo y su mancha.

-Issei-sama, para que me necesita-dijo como siempre sería mi querida esposa.

-Vamos no seas mala hermosa, siéntate con migo mientras Amandall-san nos da la señal de iniciar-dije mientras le hacía señas a Grayfia de que se sentará con migo en el sillón.

-Issei-san debería comportarse-me dijo sería...a ratos pienso que me odia o me repudia.

-Está bien, lo entiendo...ya no me amas-dije mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

-Que!...no es eso...-

-La dimesion fue preparada en base a la Academia de kouh, la base Issei-sama está en el aula del club del ocultismo, y Raiser-sama en la sala del Consejo académico, El ganador de define cuando Issei-sama vaya inconsciente o peor y lo mismo se aplica con Raiser-sama, el duelo será supervisado por Sona Sitri y su Reina, al igual que será trasmitido a los altos cargos del inframundo-Interrumpió Amandall, la cual sería el árbitro del duelo.

-Bueno hablamos después de esto, quédate acá, si te atacan atacas, nada más...nos vemos Grayfia-sama-dije de manera sería, al igual que sé que fijo por fin sintió lo que se siente que me llamé así todo el tiempo...Iseei-sama por aquí, Issei-sama por allá...es frustrante que tu propia esposa te llamé así todo el tiempo.

En este momento me encuentro corriendo por mi dignidad ya que me persiguen dos mini-locas con sierras eléctricas mágicas...lo mejor de mundo.

-Ven aquí...déjate despedazar-dijo una de las dos...realmente me da igual...no me pueden hacer nada a mí...pero a mi traje de cumpleaños si...y no voy a dejar que me dañen.

-niñas...el azúcar y sexo a tan corta edad en el exceso es malo saben-dije provocándolas.

-muere-dijo ahora una chica que acaba de aparecer enfrente de mi vestida de forma tradicional China...este tipo parece que coleccionara distinto tipos de chicas...ya van dos lolis gemelas, la que va vestida de China, la puta, falta los demás estereotipos de chicas...la Temible Tsudere...La kudere...que sigue Dios mío.

-[Deberías callarte socio]-dijo mi buen amigo Ddraig.

-[Concuerdo con Ddraig Issei, acaba con el murciélago en llamas]-dijo el emplumado dorado de Mijhiel.

-No ayudan saben-dije reprochándoles.

-[Izquierda]-dijo Mijhiel.

PAM*

-Eso dolió saben, ahora sí...vamos a matar...perdón a cazar-dije mientras me levantab del piso por el golpe que medio la que vestía de china y Activaba la Boosted Gear.

-[Balace Breaker, Welsh Dragon, Legión Of Fury]

-[Prime Excalibur]

-Muerte al impuro...Viva el Sacro vengador...muerte a la poca voluntad...Mi Poder Ni Un Dios Lo Alcanzara-dije mientras activada mi armadura Morada, a excalibur y activaba los poderes de mi padre.

-¿U-una es-espada sangra?-dijeron al unísono las tres chicas que me perseguían.

-No es una espada sangrado, es mi espada sangrada y tengo pensado hacer demonio en salsa BBQ de cena-dije burlón para calmar el ambiente.

ZAS*ZAS*ZAS*

Sonó mientras les hice pequeños cortes en partes determinadas del cuerpo.

-Dos peones y una torre de Raiser Phenex se retiran-anunció Amandall.

-Bueno polluelo voy por ti-dije al desplegar mis alas de dragón.

* * *

-El Sekiryuutei más una Excalibur...es imposible, además de que ya alcanzó el Balace Breaker-dijo un hombre con apariencia de anciano.

-Sirzechs-Sama, para que este joven pidió audiencia.

-No lo sé Marqués Rovone, sólo me dijo que necesitaba una audiencia con el alto Consejo demoníaco y los 4 grandes Maous-dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo no saber nada del porqué.

-Sirzechs...que te traes entre manos, es poco normal que esto pase-dijo un hombre peliverde de apariencia joven.

-¿Yo?...nada, son puras creencia falsas Akuja-contesto el ex-Gremory.

-como si te creyera...eres incorregible, aunque el joven es interesante, noto varias auras provenientes de el-dijo el peliverde con curioso y asombro.

* * *

-Saben son muy aburridas, pensé que me darían mejor pelea, tu cabeza de taladro, eres una Phenex también...pelea con migo-dijo Issei mientras hacía que se limpiaba la armadura.

-idiota, yo no peleo-dijo la chica rubia mientras le hacía la vista gordo a Issei.

-entonces que carajos haces en un campo de batalla, eres idiota o ¿qué?-dijo Issei mientras hacía movimientos raros son sus manos.

-Siempre estoy donde mi hermano-dijo la rubia como si nada.

-Ese idiota tiene mucha suerte...aunque sea lo tratan bien, bueno polluela...me tengo que ir a partirle al culo al impostor-dijo Issei con cierto tono melancólico, el cual cambio al poco tiempo por uno energético.

-Lo siento pero primero tendrás que pasar encima de mí-dijo una tercera Voz.

-oh pero si es la puta...que sorpresa poco agradable, pensé que te electrocute en el bosque...eres peor que una cucaracha-dijo el castaño con asco.

-Ravel-sama se encuentra bien, no le hizo nada ese idiota-dijo la tal "Yubella" **~En lo personal le queda bien el nombre, es la definición de "PUTA"~**

-Me arte de insultos...muere-dijo el castaño mientras en uno de sus dedos creaba una pequeña acumulación de poder y la lanzan hacia la pelimorada.

-La pobre idiota, ese ataque no le va a hacer nada-dijo la rubia, la cual fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que dio la pelimorada.

-Así no le vas a servir a tu "Amo"...perra-dijo el castaño burlándose y dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar a su presa.

-La reina de Raiser-sama se retira-anuncio Amandall.

* * *

Mientras tanto La heredera Sitri y su Reina miraban impresionadas el como el castaño le había cortado las dos piernas a la conocida como Reina Bomba.

-Es impresionante...ha acabado con la mayoría del equipo de Raiser sin sufrir grandes daños...qué opinas tu Tsubaki-dijo la heredera Sitri mientras miraba con asombró

-Opino lo mismo...es un hombre impresionante-dijo la heterocromatica compañera de Sona.

-sería un buen siervo, ¿no crees?-dijo la ojivioleta.

-si...pero o creo que era interesado, supuestamente está casado con la chica que lo acompaña, no creo que un hombre casado acepte esto como vida-dijo Tsubaki.

-Tal vez...quien sabe-dijo la heredera Sitri.

* * *

 **Hola a tod s, pues aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que tal les pareció, como siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 ***CURIOSODAD***

 ***Amandall es un Anagrama de Damballa un demonio del Vudo, del cual se cree que proviene la palabra Zombie, que deriva de Nzambi en referencia al eso demonio por parte de los brujos vudú***

 **Harén:**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Koneko.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Le Fay.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 **Ahora estas son las que son candidatas a pertenecer al harén:**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Rossewessei.**

 **Eso es todo gracias por leer y que no se les olvidé dejar su Review.**


	3. BATALLA EN CONTRA DEL IMPOSTOR

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **BATALLA EN CONTRA DEL IMPOSTOR**

 ***PAMMMMM***

Sonó un gran estruendo donde se apreciaba como un supuesto Fénix y Dragón Peleaban.

-Wowww...eso me despertó, ya terminemos el calentamiento, ¿te parece?...polluelo-dijo el castaño mientras salía de un tirón del cráter que había causado su estrepitosa caída hacia el suelo.

-Y sigues alardeando Idiota-dijo el polluelo rubio.

-mira voy a ser permisivo, y sólo utilizaré a Ddraig en forma de guantéele-dijo el castaño mientras deshacía la armadura y guardaba a Excalibur en una dimensión especial.

-por estúpido vas a morir-dijo el rubio mientras preparaba una enorme bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

 **[Boosted]**

-hablas mucho sabes polluelo, eres irritante...te voy a dar la ventaja de 10 segundos para que me ataques-dijo el castaño mientras lo hacía señas al Rubio de que lo atacará.

 **[Boosted]**

-Muere!-grito eufórico el rubio mientras lanzaba

* **BOOMMMMMM***

-Debería bastar con eso-dijo el rubio mientras se relataba.

 **[Boosted]**

-¿Eso es todo?...esperaba más de los supuestos herederos del Fénix...tu ancestro sólo era un iluso impostor...ni aunque pasarán 10000 años volvería al cielo...y sobre todo con una descendencia tan baja y poco honorable como tú, y dices que eres el heredero de un gran clan demoníaco-dijo el castaño mientras salía del cráter que dejo la explosión.

 **[Boosted]**

-eres una cucaracha...igual, nunca falló dos veces-dijo arrogante el rubio.

 **[Boosted]**

-no...La cucaracha que era tu reina la deje sin piernas y...es cierto nunca fallas dos veces, porque en la segunda te mueres-dijo el castaño para generar odio y desesperación en el rubio.

-maldito, igual después de esto tendré a tu esposa y la-

-!AAAHHHH!

Se oyó el grito desgarrador al veré como el castaño había arrancado un brazo al rubio son titubear.

-Ya es seguro...vas a morir-dijo el castaño transformado...ya no tenía esa sonrisa de sobre seguridad de siempre, ahora tenía una sonrisa que hasta el mejor Psicópata le sacaría un escalofrío.

-MALDITO!, vas a morir...como un insignificante humano es tan atrevido de hacerme daño a mí el portador de la divinas llamas del ave inmortal-contestos el rubio enojado mientras se regeneraba el brazo.

-[Estas e peligro Phenex...yo de tú me rendía]-hablo Ddraig por la gema verde esmeralda de guantelete.

-¿Qué?...¿Quién eres?,¿Muéstrate?-dijo el rubio mientras miraba al castaño acercarse lentamente a él.

 ***PAAMMMM***

-Eso es todo polluelo, apenas empezamos-dijo el castaño luego de salir del lugar donde le había encestado un fuerte golpe en la espalda del rubio el cual cayó al suelo.

 ***PAMM ZASS PUMMM***

Eran los sonidos que escuchaban todos aquellos ve veían la pelea entre el Fénix y un gran Dragon, los cuales parecía que fueran dados de boxeo del otro.

Por su parte el castaño no paraba de darle golpes en la cara y abdomen de rubio, el cuam se cubría como podía de la velocidad a que se movía el castaño, al igual que aprovechaba uno que otro hueco en la defensa de este para darle un golpe certero.

 ***BUMMM***

Sonó al ver al castaño recibir una gran cantida de poder demoníaco en el pecho.

-Noooo!...mi traje nuevo...ahora si vas a caer, toma...Dragon Shot!-grito Issei indignado al ver su traje morado dañando en el centro del pecho al igual que apuntaba con el guantelete a Raiser.

 **[EXPLOSION]**

-Imposible...toma-dijo Raiser mientras invocaba varias esferas de poder demoniaco de fuego, característico de los Phenex.

-Onii-Sama!-grito la pequeña rubia al llegar donde se desarrollaba la pelea.

 ***BOOOMMM***

Sonó al chocar varias esferas de fuego contra la bola de poder esmeralda que había salido del guantelete Escarlata...cosa dejó el área llena de humo negro que dificultaba la vista.

-Ya está con eso debería bast-

 **[EXPLOSION, DRAGON FLARE]**

-Cuidado!-grito la chica rubia al ver como una fuerte llamarada de llamas extinguian el humo del área y se dirigirán hacia el rubio mayor.

-Maldito Phenex dañaste mi traje y quemaste mi pantalón, eso costo mucho...no gasté miles de dólares en mis juegos en Línea por comprar este traje de auto regalo de cumpleaños-dijo el castaño al salir casi desnudo de entre las llamas que ahora tenían incendiado gran parte del lugar...cosa que causó que le saliera una hora estilo anime a la mayoría de demonios que observaba la batalla, al igual que unos le otro sonrojo al ver el cuerpo del castaño por parte de las féminas del clan del Agua.

-Ahhh! Muere MALDITO-dijo irritado y cansado el Phenex mayor mientras lanzaba sin parar varias esferas grandes de poder incendiario con dirección al castaño.

-Ya no más...te voy a quitar las alas-dijo el castaño mientras se alzaba en vuelo y de un aleteo desasía las bolas de fuego.

-Ahhh, ya no más bastardo...nunca he hecho esto, vamos a ver cómo sale-dijo el rubio mientras que su cuerpo se veía envuelto en llamas.

-Eso es...muestra tu verdadera cara impostor, muéstrame la forma del Fénix soñador-contesto el castaño mientras observaba emocionado la transformación.

* * *

Mientras que todo esto pasaba, el gran Consejo de demonios y Reyes, los asistentes observaban impactados los hechos del campo de batalla.

-Marqués Phenex, le importaría explicarnos que eso que va a suceder con el heredero de del clan-dijo el Satán peliverde mientras miraba con curiosidad al anterior nombrado.

-Como le explicaría Ajuka-sama...lo que va a hacer Raiser es tomar la forma de un Fénix...pero al hacer eso sacrificara sus sueños e ilusiones...y vivirá en una burbuja donde el piensa que lo que desea llegara algún día...aunque no es verdad...han sido pocos los integrantes de nuestro clan los que han hecho esa transformación...también de ahora en adelante pasará gran tiempo convertido en un Fénix más pequeño mientras que busca sus sueños-dijo el hombre de pelo rubio y aspecto de cincuentón.

-Valla...eso no me lo esperaba-dijo el Satán Rojo mientras observaba latente la proyección del campo de batalla.

-Y que para ahora con el clan Phenex no tendrá un heredero acto, Sirzechs-chan-dijo la Satán de coletas mientras hacía gestos infantiles.

-Nada...los Phenex siguen teniendo heredero...en este caso heredera-dijo el Satán verde observando a su compañera.

-ahora que Raiser está trasformado, ganara no es cierto-dijo la chica de coletas mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-jajaja...perdón, sólo que tu comentario me hizo gracia...perdón Serafall-san-dijo Satán rojo mientras pesaba en cuál iba a ser el resultado de la batalla.

-mouuu...que malo Sirzechs-Chan-contesto haciendo puchero la Satán de coletas.

* * *

-Como le estará yendo a Issei-Sama-decia Grayfia mientras se levantaba del asiento del escritorio.

-Grayfia...-dijo la voz de Amandall saliendo de un círculo mágico.

-Oh...es Amandall, que te trae por aquí, no deberías sólo ver-dijo la peliplata mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

-Grayfia, vine a hablar contigo, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso después de ese día-dijo la pelirosa con interés.

-Qué quieres que te cuente...que nos casamos...que casi nos mata mi hermano cuanto se enteró...que casi lo mato cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada...o que ahora estamos mal-dijo la peliplata sonrojada...pero con un deje de melancolía en sus palabras, como si extrañará el pasado.

-todo...

* * *

-Woww...eso es increíblemente peligroso, casito y asas a tu propia hermana, debes tener más cuidado polluelo-dijo el castaño volando mientras que en su brazos tenía cargada a la rubia de coletas en taladro.

-Grrrrrrrr-contestaba el ave en llamas.

-oye polluela como le bajó los humos a tu hermano...no quero que se pase la mano y dañe esta dimensión-dijo castaño mientras miraba a rubia que estaba en sus brazos.

-es-es-estallarle la-la cabeza hasta qu-que se aburra-dijo la rubia con sonrojada más no poder.

-oye estas bien...estas toda roja, es la temperatura...si quieres te llevo a mi base para que se te pase el calor-dijo el castaño mientras emprendida vuelo.

* * *

-Estas segura que eso servirá...lo vi muy enojado hace un rato...hasta me llama utilizándolo el "SAMA"-dijo con los ojos llorosos la peliplata.

-muy segura. Solo hazlo, ahora te dejo que tienes visita-dijo la pelirosa mientras desaparecía en otro círculo mágico.

 ***PAMM***

-Tengo que practicar con estas alas...por poco y nos matamos-dijo el castaño saliendo a la estela de humo que causó cuando aterrizó, seguido de este estaba la rubia sonrojada y sudando...al igual que tenía la ropa desalineada.

-*Cof*cof*cof* fue muy brusco idiota...jamás pensé que llegaría de esa forma-dijo enojada la rubia mientras se sacudía.

-vamos no estuve tan mal, admite que te gustó hacerlo conmigo...nunca lo había hecho antes de esa forma, siempre utilizaba otras formas de hacerlo-dijo el castaño, que por casualidades del destino sólo se había hecho un pantalón con magia, dejando a entender otra cosa menos que él había volado con las alas de dragón las cuales casi nunca utilizaba.

-Issei...que significa esto, entonces por ser fría y a ratos insensibles me cambiaste con la primera que tenías al frente-dijo la peliplata mientras observaba la escena con los ojos llorosos.

-Que!...de que hablas, acabamos salir del campo de batalla, el polluelo daño mi traje y sólo me hice un pantalón con magia, y ella es la hermana del polluelo la cual casi quema también porque está fuera de control-dijo castaño defendiéndose de las acusaciones de su esposa.

-enserio...qué bien!-dijo la peliplata mientras se abalanzaba hacia el castaño y lloraba de alegría.

-Ya...calma, calma...sabes que siempre que intente algo de esa índole le pido permiso a ti y a Kuroka-dijo el castaño mientras sobaba la cabeza de la peliplata.

-Idiota...mi hermano se acerca-dijo la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana en como un ave de 5 metros de alto y 10 de largo por su cola dividida se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Tsk...Ya vengo Grayfia, me voy a apaciguar un incendio andante-dijo el castaño al salir volando por una ventana con dirección al ave.

-Grrrrr-gruñia el ave mientras aleteaba sus alas.

-Mira polluelo deberías callar...o yo te callo yo...eres estresante, Vamos atácame, quiero saber a qué me enfrentó-dijo Issei retador, y como arte de magia el ave sacudió sus alas y de ellas salieron muchas plumas ardientes hacía en castaño.

 **PAM*PAM*PAM*PAM***

Eran los sonidos que causaban el choque de las plumas contra el guantelete del castaño.

-Wow eso...es fuerte, entonces me voy a poner serio...haber, que nos serviría con este...

-[Que tal si cortamos con excalibur...o le bajamos la cabeza con un Dragon Shot potenciando por poder demoníaco, y si quieres hacerlo sufrir con poder Sacro]-dijo Ddraig mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-(Ddraig, estas bien...es raro verte tan activo en una pelea)-contesto el castaño.

-[No te distraigas...derecha]-dijo el siempre sonriente Mijhiel.

 **BUMMM***

Se escuchó, para al rato ver a cierto castaño salir volando.

-Ya me aburrí, vas a morir...

 **[BALACE BREAKER, WELSH DRAGON, SCAIL MAIL]**

-toma estos...Dragon Shot-dijo el castaño mientras que del brazo izquierdo de su armadura salía un rato verde esmeralda con dirección hacia el ave.

BOOOMMM*

-GRRRRRRR!

Gruño el ave mientras regeneraba una parte de su cabeza y el cuerpo.

 **PUMMM*BAMMM*BOOMM***

Era explosión tras explosión, el castaño no espera ni un sólo momento a que se regeneraba, en cambio el ave duras penas lograba sostenerse en pie por los constantes ataques de poder...además que después de cada ataque le costaba más regenerarse, sin contar en profundo color que empezaba a sentir en todo el cuerpo gracias a que el ataque estaba respaldado por energía sacra, cosa que no se llevaba muy bien con los demonios.

-GRRRRR-gritaba el ave que, sólo ahora es que había pensado a retroceder.

-ríndete en tu forma de demonio imitador-decía el castaño detrás de la armadura mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las explosiones.

-Para!-decía la chica rubia mientras veía semi-petrificada la escena de como en un momento el castaño se transformó y tenía dominada al ave.

-Que sepa, las reglas estipulan que el ganador se define cuando caiga inconsciente o se rinda...no creo que él quiera caer inconsciente, antes de que lo haga, lo más seguro es que morirá-dijo el castaño que seguía con sus ataques a distancia.

-pero-

-aceptamos la derrota de Raiser Phenex, nosotros como los actuales dirigentes del clan Phenex-dijieron al unísono dos voces, una masculina y la otra femenina.

-Madre...Padre, que hacen aquí-dijo la pequeña rubia al ver quiénes eran los que hablaban.

-Apenas nos enteramos de lo sucedido, venimos para controlar la situación...tendremos suficiente con aguantar a Raiser convertido en Fénix y haciéndose un nido...como para perder a otro hijo más-dijo una mujer de estatura promedio, buen cuerpo y de pelo rubio y largo.

-Sekiryuutei-san, yo como patriarca me encargaré de romper el compromiso de Raiser con la señorita Rias, pero le pido que nos deje encargarnos de el ahora-dijo un nombre un poco más alto que Raiser y con una barba en candado, que vestía igual que él, a diferencia que el sí tenía el saco apuntado y se notaba madurez en su cara.

-Está bien, todo suyo-dijo el castaño mientras se alejaba volando con dirección al edificio donde se encontraba Grayfia.

-GRRRRR-volvió a gruñir el ave.

-Vamos querida-dijo el hombre que se acercó al ave y cerró los ojos, seguido de su esposa y comenzaron a recitar un conjuro, saliendo así de la tierra donde se hallaba el ave un circulo magico, clásico del clan Phenex.

-Ya está-dijo la mujer rubia, para que seguido de eso el lugar se llenará de un resplador y al momento de desparecer el mismo en el centro del área del círculo de hallará Raiser Inconcinte.

* * *

-Sorprendente...doblegó al Phenex en su estado máximo sin problema alguno-dijo El Satán verde ver como el Sekiryuutei se retiraba del campo de batalla dejándolo como ganador.

-Será que el Sekiryuutei-chan estará interesado en unirse a mi nobleza...tengo mucho espacio disponible-dijo la Satán de coletas mientras se imaginaba como sería tener tal poder en su "dominio"

-Como me gustaría...pero no puedo Leviatán-sama-dijo una voz que aparecía en la gran da la del Consejo.

-Quee!-dijeron varios ancianos del Consejo.

-Me presentó formalmente ante ustedes ancianos del gran cosejos demoníaco y ante ustedes los 4 grandes Maous, mi nombre es Issei Lucifer, y ella es mi esposa Grayfia Lucifuge y soy el tercero en la línea de sangre del clan Lucifer y Amy-dijo el castaño mientras se señalaba a él y a su esposa que iba detrás de él.

-Imposible...Deja de jugar mocoso...estás jugando con juego niño-dijieron todos los ancianos del consejos impactados y asustados por la noticia, mientras que los 3 Maous incluido El Satán Asmodeus que acababa de despertar meditaban lo acontecido...todos a excepción de Satán rojo y su esposa que acababa de llegar.

-Calma, no tengo ganas de pelear-dijo el cataño mientras expulsaba su aura y también desplegaba sus 6 pares de alas demoniacas, dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver que era cierto...incluso el gran Satán rojo y su esposa, que no sabían si era cierto lo dicho por él.

* * *

-¿Cómo esta Koneko?-preguntó preocupa la pricesa Carmesí.

-Ya está mejor, después de lo que dijo Issei-sama...no yo me lo espeaba, por cierto ¿ya acabo?-preguntó la reina Gremory.

-Si...le debo mucho, en este momento iba a donde Sona para ver la repetición de la batalla-dijo la pelirroja con un poco más de calma.

-Es algo bueno ¿no?...o que te tiene acomplejada Rias-preguntó su Reina.

-necesito saber si es cierto lo de la hermana de Koneko...si es así, ese tipo es peligroso-dijo con desconfianza la pelirroja.

-no creo, al parecer tu hermano ya lo conoce de cierta forma-dijo la reina Gremory intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

-eso espero...

* * *

-Euclid!-grito un enojado Rizevim.

-¿Que sucede Rizevim-sama?-dijo el peliplata que habia llegado a la oficina del Lucifer.

-Porque mi oficina esta así, la deje ordenada-dijo igual de enojado Rizevim.

-Que!?, yo no he estado aquí...espere, ya se quien fue-dijo el peliplata mientras intentaba calmarse.

-No me digas... **!PULGA! DONDE ESTÁ ESA PULGA, COMO LO ENCUNTRE** -dijo un enojado Rizevim y Euclid mientras salían de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo buscando al Hijo del castaño y la peliplata, el cual se hallaba escondido burlándose a más no poder por la reacciones de sus tíos.

* * *

 **Hola A tod s como les va hoy les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, me gustaría que opinaran que tal le pareció la narración de la batalla.**

 **Reviews**

 ***Irashi Uzumaki859***

 **Pero por supuesto, si Sona es parte de las principales del Harén...en cuando se Rias, no tengo planeado ponerla...aunque quien sabe.**

 **Y en cuanto a Sirzechs...adivina quién interrumpió una boda...**

 ***WarRedMachine20***

 **Gracias por leer, me da mucho gusto está historia sea de tu agrado.**

 ***Superheroes315***

 **Seee, siempre he querido ver a Ravel atacar con su cabello, Gracias por leer.**

 **Esta es la lista del Harén confirmado:**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Koneko.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Le Fay.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou**

 **.Ahora estas son las candidatas a pertecer, estarán por votos hasta el capítulo 5:**

 ***Gabriel=1 Voto.**

 ***Penemue=1 Voto.**

 ***Rossewessei=1 Voto.**

 **Eso es todo gracias por leer y que no se les olvidé dejar su Review, se los agradeceré.**


	4. REUNIÓN EN EL INFRAMUNDO

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

REUNIÓN EN EL INFRAMUNDO

-Calma, no tengo ganas de pelear-dijo el castaño mientras expulsaba su aura y también desplegaba sus 6 pares de alas demoniacas, dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver que era cierto...incluso el gran Satán rojo y su esposa, que no sabían si era cierto lo dicho por él.

-Y que quieres descendiente del original Lucifer-dijo uno de los ancianos.

-¿Que quiero?...pero por supuesto lo que es mío por decreto Demoníaco-dijo el castaño haciendo parodia a lo dicho por los Reyes humanos al decir que eran Reyes por decreto Divino.

-Es decir ¿qué reclamas al inframundo?-dijo el Satán verde que fue el primero en salir del trance.

-Naaa, no tanto...mucho trabajo, yo sólo quiero restaurar estas tres clanes, El Clan Lucifer con título de Rey, El Clan Amy con título de Presidente y El Clan Lucifuge bajo el título de Archiduque-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras miraba a los presentes.

-Pero porque el Clan Amy...está extinto, no quedo nada de el, solo sus tierras-dijo ahora la Satán de coletas en tono serio...cosa vista muy pocas veces.

-Pues eso es cierto hasta cierto punto Leviatán-Sama, ya abuela estuvo hasta el final al lado de mi abuelo, pero ustedes no sabían que ellos dejaron descendencia-dijo el castaño mientras miraba con determinación la Satán de coletas.

-Volviendo al tema...como vas a manejar tres clanes si aceptáramos-dijo el Satán rojo.

-Tienen que aceptar...no quiero disminuir más los números de demonios pura sangre...además yo sólo manejare los ñ clanes, con ayuda de mi esposa, y cuando mi hijo este casado y tenga más de 22 años manejara el clan Amy por su cuenta-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras Grayfia proyectaba una imagen de el hijo de ellos.

-Por cierto...si eres pura sangre porque posees una Sacred Gear...es más una Longinus-dijo el Satán verde mientras lo miraba con ojos calculadores.

-Son pequeños secretos que muy pronto sabrán, bueno el caso...acepta mi propuesta por las buenas...o ¿por las malas?-dijo el castaño caminado en círculos por el salón.

-De eso tendremos que hablar nosotros y el Consejo a puertas cerradas-dijo el pelirroja.

-Me parece, vamos Grayfia-dijo el castaño mientras salía caminando del salón en compañía de su esposa.

* * *

-Rias, ya fui donde Sona-Kaichou y me dijo que el no volvió de la dimensión de la batalla, dice que salió rumbo al inframundo-dijo la reina Gremory.

-Tsk...ahora Que haré, vamos donde Koneko-dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba con rumbo hacia al salón del club del ocultismo.

Y así caminaron unos pocos minutos y se detuvieron al frente de la puerta del salón del club, al sentir un Aura poderosa...Y no dudaron en interrumpir.

-Sal de ahí intruso-dijo la pelirroja mientras invocaba un poco de poder de la destrucción en su mano.

-Que malas-Nya...yo solo viene a ver a mi hermanita-Nya-dijo una voz femenina en la oscuridad.

-Así que eres tú...vinisteis buscando a tu amo-dijo la pelirroja amenazante.

-¿amo?...no se te que hablas-Nya-dijo ahora una pelinegra que salía entre las sombras...

-si tu amo...estuvo aquí se llama Issei ¿no?-dijo la reina Gremory con más calma que si REY.

-Issei-Nya es mi esposo...no mi amo-Nya-dijo la pelinegra de ojos café, orejas de gato peludas y negras al igual que dos colas negras también, buen cuerpo y vestía un Kimono Negro con obi morado el cual estaba desaliñado, dejando así ver más piel de lo normal, además de que en su cabeza habían dos gatos pequeños, uno negro y el otro blanco.

-Da igual, ¿a qué vinisteis?-dijo la pelirroja intentando intimidar a la Nekomata...cosa que no podía lograr.

-En nuestra especie es común que presentemos nuestras crias-Nya a nuestros familiares-Nya-dijo la Nekomata mientras se acercaba a la peliblanca que descansaba en un sofá del salón.

-A que te refieres, no veo ningún bebé-dijo la reina Gremory confundida.

-Shirone...despierta-dijo la pelinegra mientras le lanzó una pequeña cantidad de magia al cuerpo de la peliblanca.

-Jmn...jmn...Kuroka-nee sama-dijo la pequeña peliblanca somnoliento que dejaba ver ahora sus orejas blancas y cola también.

-Mira-Nya-dijo la pelinegra mientras bajaba con cuidado a los dos pequeños gatos de su cabeza.

* * *

-Issei-sama, Grayfia-sama...pasen-dijo cierta Maid Pelirosa.

-Gracias Amandall-san-dijo el castaño entrando al salón seguido de su esposa.

Ya dentro del salón se veían a los 4 Maous serios y a los lados a todos los ancianos.

-Y bien...que decidieron-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla por la cintura, cosa que causó un sonrojo en ella.

-Issei-san...aceptaremos sus peticiones, pero con tres condiciones-dijo el Satán rojo.

-1. usted integrado entre todos los jóvenes demonios durante un período de 100 años-dijo el Satán verde.

-2. activamente en este consejo como observador durante 25 años y después ya como integrante, además de que todos los demonios y nosotros lo trataremos como se debe, descendiente de nuestro guía Lucifer-habló el Satán Rojo con seriedad.

-3. Demostrar usted que no tiene ningún deseo de dominar el Inframundo-dijo por último el Satán Asmodeus, el cual gracias a Lucifer estaba despierto.

-Aja...Y ¿cómo hago eso último?-dijo el castaño confundido mientras apretaba más la cintura de sus esposa.

-tienes que casarte con alguna heredera de los clanes Demoniacos actuales en mínimo un periodo de 10 años-dijo la Satán de coletas sería...eso da miedo...cuando al visto a la actual Leviatán sería.

-Está bien-dijo el castaño como si nada, cosa que causó una gota estilo anime a todos los presentes.

-Por cierto, desde hoy se oficializa la restauración de los Clanes Lucifer, Lucifuge y Amy-dijo el Satán rojo.

Luego de eso el castaño se quedó en salón sólo con los 4 Maous, puesto que los ancianos se habían ido.

-Bien Issei-sama, sígame para darle a usted y a su esposa sus Evil Piece-dijo el Satán verde.

-Después de eso Serafall te llevará al territorio asignado, yo mientras tanto me voy a atender otros asuntos-dijo el Satán rojo.

-Pues vamos-dijo el castaño, el cual siguió al Satán verde hasta una especie de laboratorio.

-Bien Issei sama, por favor haga una esfera de poder con todo-pidió el Satán verde mientras sacaba algo de un mesón.

-Aquí está-dijo el castaño al crear una esfera de poder color negra en centro, el cual después cambiaba a un morado resplandeciente y la esfera se veía rodeada de un aura roja y Blanca, junto a que en el aura de hacían rayos violetas.

-interesante...ahora divida esta energía en 16 partes-dijo el peliverde, para que le castaño lo hiciera, tal y como dijo.

Después de eso el Satán verde encerró a las 16 partes de poder y se las llevo, para al rato volver y hacer lo mismo con la peliplata, la cual al crear su esfera de poder fue de un color azul oscura rodeada de un aura blanca.

-ya vuelvo con sus Evil Pieces-dijo el Satán verde al desaparecer hacia otra parte del laboratorio.

-Issei-sama...Issei-san...¿Issei-kun?-decía la peliplata intentando buscar respuesta alguna de su esposo, ya que no habían hablado mucho desde que se fueron de la batalla con el Phenex.

-Jum..jum...jumm-cantaba el castaño, ignorando olímpicamente a sus esposa.

-Issei...-dijo rendida la peliplata.

-Dime Grayfia, ¿qué sucede?-dijo el castaño mientras la miraba.

-Issei-sama yo-

-Jum..Jum...jummm-cantó de nuevo el castaño, y de igual forma ignorando olímpicamente a su esposa de nuevo.

-! PORQUE ME IGNORAS!-grito Grayfia al ver como su amor de toda la vida la ignoraba.

-Porque tú eres fría conmigo...nunca tomas la iniciativa, siempre me hablas con eso tono frío e igual, nunca demuestras como te sientes, son pocas las veces que logró entender cómo te sientes...es frustrante sabes, llevamos ya casi 77 años casados y todo sigue casi igual a cuando nos conocimos-dijo el castaño mientras abrazaba a la peliplata, dejando la sin palabras...sólo le quedó devolver el abrazo.

-perdón por haber sido así todos estos años...te prometo que voy a cambiar, Aún tenemos una eternidad por vivir-dijo la chica acurrucada en el pecho del castaño.

* * *

-sigo sin poder creérmelo-dijo la pelirroja m ver a su torre con una expresión de felicidad mientras hablaba con su hermana, al igual que mientras acariciaba al gato blanco que tenía en sus brazos y en su cabeza al gato negro.

-Que no crees Rias-dijo la heredera sitri al llegar al salón del club del ocultismo.

-oh! Sona, pues eso es lo que no me creo-dijo la pelirroja señalando a las Nekomatas.

-quien es la otra chica...siento un aura de demonio, pero al igual otra...¿qué es?-dijo la ojivioleta señalando a la nekomata de pelo negro.

-la hermana de Koneko...no te alteres-dijo la pelirroja haciendo señas de que se calmara y no se altera ya que sabía perfectamente que era una profuga de nivel SS.

-cla-claro...te venía a decir que sucedió algo en el inframundo...mi hermana me dijo que en unas horas iba a ver una reunión extraordinaria de los jóvenes demonios, así que prepara a tu séquito para partir pronto-dijo la ojivioleta mientras se ajustaba las gafas y se daba la vuelta para salir del salón.

-Gracias..!Akeno!-dijo la pelirroja llamando a su Reina.

-Hai Buchou-contesto alegre la reina Gremory llegando a su lado.

-Busca a kiba y a Asia, traelos aquí...yo voy a hablar con Koneko y compañía-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al par de gatas.

-muy bien Kuroka, ya presentes tus bebés ahora necesito que te vayas tranquilamente-dijo la pelirroja al llegar junto a las dos hermanas.

-Tienes razón-Nya...Issei-Nya debe de estar preocupado...hace ya un año que no lo veo-dijo la Nekomata de pelo negro.

-Como!-dijo la pelirroja impactada.

-Nee-sama, toma a Yatogami, debería ir a donde Issei-sama...de seguro le gustará la noticia-dijo la pequeña peliblanca mientras le devolvía al gato blanco con cuidado acompañado una sonrisa y una voz más suave por parte de está.

-El caso...no vi en ningún momento a tus "hijos"-dijo la pelirroja con incredulidad.

-Oh cierto, ustedes no saben mucho-Nya de nuestra raza, mira esta es Yatogami-Nya-dijo la pelinegra mientras le mostraba con cuidado al pequeño gato blanco.

-Aja es un gato...no me digas que las crías de los Nekomatos nacen como gatos normales o ¿si?-dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba con curiosidad y asombro a la pequeña gata blanca que sostenía Kuroka, cosa que al mirar bien pudo sentir un Aura muy parecida a la de Koneko y Kuroka.

-Así es...Buchou, los de nuestra especie nacemos como gatos normales, al mes aparece la segunda cola si así lo amerita, y después a los tres meses nosotros podemos por fin tomar la forma de un humano, para ese tiempo parecemos niños d años-dijo con el tono de voz normal la Loli peliblaca mientras bajaba de su cabeza al gato negro y se lo daba con cuidado a si hermana.

-O..okay, eso no me lo esperaba...es interesante y cuantos meses tienen los tuyos Kuroka-dijo la líder Gremory mucho más tranquila...cosa que agradeció la Nekomata pelinegra.

-Falta una semana-Nya para que cumplan el mes-Nya-dijo la pelinegra mientras acomodada con cuidado en su cabeza a los dos pequeños gatos.

-Nee-sama, porque si se lo dijo a Issei-sama-dijo curiosa la peliblanca.

-Luego te cuento, ahora me voy a donde Issei-Nya-dijo la pelinegra al rodearse de un aura morada y desaparecer.

-Buchou, tenemos visitas-dijo una Akeno sonriente mientras llegaba al salón del Club acompañada de un par de rubios vistiendo el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

-Ah, y ¿quién es nuestra visita?-dijo la pelirroja mientras volteba a ver quién era la visita.

-Rias, onii-sama me dijo que viniera por ti y tu séquito, ocurrió algo en el inframundo que demanda la atención de todos los clanes y herederos, vamos-dijo una mujer alta, con un vestido tipo Bustier color rojo escarlata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Que sucedió?...debió ser importante, el caso vamos chicos, me interesa saber que sucedió dijo la pelirroja mientras se paraba al lado de la mujer que había llegado, seguida de todos los miembros de su séquito.

* * *

-Sigo creyendo que no me dieron mucho terreno en el inframundo-dijo un Issei tirado en el sofá de una gran sala.

-Issei-kun debería prepararse, tenemos que asistir a esa reunión de la que hablo Leviatán-sama-dijo si esposa.

-ya va, estoy esperando algo-dijo el castaño al sentir la necesidad de esperar a que algo llegará, más bien alguien.

-Issei-Nya, no ha cambiado mucho-Nya-dijo la Nekomata pelinegra mientras aparecía en el centro de la sala acompañada de dos pequeños gatos que un abrir y cerrar de ojos de tiraron encima del castaño para empezar a ronronear y restregarse en su pecho.

-!Kuroka!-dijeron sorprendidos el castaño y la peliplata, para que al momento la Nekomata de tirará encima del castaño y repitiera la acción de los gatos pequeños, los cuales se hicieron a un lado para ver a su padres juntos.

Seguido de eso Kuroka comenzó a besar al castaño pasionalmente, cosa que él no dudó en corresponder ya así estuvieron entre besos y besos durante unos 5 minutos los dos.

-Kuroka-san, que alegría verte de nuevo, me alegra ver que todo salió bien, por cierto Issei-Kun no ignores a tus hijos-dijo la peliplata con una sonrisa mientras veía el reencuentro de su amiga, hermana y compañera de cama había vuelto con la otra parte de la familia.

-¿Hijos?...si sólo tengo a Euclid Jr...a no ser que eso gatitos sean hijos míos y de Kuroka...no es verdad cierto...es verdad-dijo el castaño al separarse de su gata y caer desmayado, ya que al empezar a unir piezas llego a una conclusión:

Kuroka desaparece después de su período de apareamiento, vuelve casi un año después con dos gatos pequeños los cuales se tiran a él como si fuera que un peluche y por último pero no menos importante...que los gatitos tengan un aura mezclada entre Yokai, Demonio, Ángel caído y Dragón...CONCLUSIÓN...SON SUS HIJOS SI O SI.

-¿se lo habrá toma bien?-pregunto de forma inocente pero pícara la Nekomata.

-yo creo que sí, seguro fueron muchas Noticias, además estaba enojado porque no le dieron 100.000 metros más de terreno el inframundo, quería tener 8.100.000 Km2, pero sólo le dieron los 8.000.000 Km2-dijo ahora la peliplata con la voz mucho más tranquila y sin tanto formalismo.

-Ahhhh, ya veo...de casualidad ¿no era el territorio que quería para sus estatuas y almacenes de armas humanas?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras con un hechizo hacia despertar a su esposo.

-sip...ese mismo-dijo la peliplata para luego agarrar a los dos gatitos y llevárselos seguida de Kuroka con un Issei en modo zombie mientras susurraba "TENGO GATOS POR HIJOS...TENGO GATOS POR HIJOS..."

* * *

El ambiente tenso un gran salón en inframundo no había disminuido, todos estaba nerviosos, inquietos y uno que otro angustiado, era muy raro que ocurriese ese tipo de reuniones, reuniones donde lo importante era asistir...no importaba el cómo llegar, el cómo vestir, el cómo hablar.

-Buenas noches señores patriarcas y herederos de los clanes pertenecientes a los 72 pilares, al igual que a los clanes extras-anunció el Satán rojo seguido de los otros tres Satanes desde un balcón el centro del gran salón.

-Siento que están alterados, les pido que se calmen-hablo el Satán verde, causando que se calmaran uno que otro presente.

-Los llamamos para anunciarles que 3 clanes que considerábamos extintos siguen en pie-dijo el Satán rojo mientras miraba con seriedad a los asistentes.

-Y cuáles son esos clanes mi señor Lucifer-dijo uno de los patriarcas.

-Va a sonar raro, y espero que se lo tomen con calma...Issei pasa-dijo el Satán rojo al señalar a una de las puertas y que de ella saliera Issei vestido con un traje morado, corbata roja y acompañado de una Grayfia que ya no vestía su atuendo de Maid si no que un vestido de una sola pieza de color azul oscuro que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas y con un escote medio.

Seguidos de una Kuroka con su típico Kimono, pero esta vez el obi era dorado y el kimono está arreglado como debía ser, no todo maltrecho y mostron, y por supuestos dos gatos pequeños siguiendo sus pasos.

-Buenas noches-dijo el castaño entrando a la sala con sus dos esposas, al igual que hubo uno que otro que dirigieron sus miradas hacia la majestuosa figura de su esposa peliblanca, hubo unos que lanzaron miradas asesinas hacia la pelinegra, incluso el Satán rojo lanzó una mirada de asombro a ver quién era su acompañante, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue el ver que los dos gatitos que seguían al grupo tenían un aura parecida a la del castaño y la pelinegra.

Obviamente el Satán rojo sabía que él tenía un hijo con Grayfia, pero con la Nekomata...eso decía que era una concubina o amante...de donde la habrá conocido se preguntaba el Satán rojo.

-¿Quién es el?-dijo un patriarca con tono de superioridad.

-El Sekiryuutei-dijeron dos voces que conocía el castaño...nada más y nada menos que los patriacas Phenex.

-COMO!-dijeron varias voces en el salón.

-Buenas noche, me presento formalmente, mi nombre es Issei Lucifer, Sekiryuutei y patriarca de los clanes Lucifer, Lucifuge y Amy, Y ellas son mis esposas-dijo castaño mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia y señalaba a sus dos chicas.

Después de eso no se escuchó nada...todos estaban fríos, como era posible que ese chico fuera descendiente del antiguo Lucifer y La gran señora dé las sombras Amy...no cabía en la cabeza de nadie.

-Es imposible...no es verdad...es enserio...imposible-eran los balbuceos de muchos.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo uno de los pocos que no balbuceaban...Lord Gremory.

-larga historia-dijo el castaño-vamos a hablar...

* * *

Issei luego de haber pasado 20 minutos contado su historia...obviamente quitando cosas como que su padre era un súper Ángel caído, o que su alma se fusionó con la del primer Ángel Mijhiel y también que fue criado y entrenado por su tío dura te 177 años continuos.

Al final la tensión se había calmado y ahora todos los patriarcas y herederos se presentaban y saludaban, ahora era el turno de los Phenex.

-Lord Phenex y su familia de impostores, con todo respecto-dijo el castaño saludando formalmente.

-Con el sólo Phenex está bien, sabemos perfectamente quienes somos, pero el caso quería agradecerte formalmente por no acabar con nuestro hijo-dijo el patriarca rubio.

-Deje así, lo bueno es que estaba consiente...si no lo hubiera estado ustedes serían difuntos al igual que su hijo, por cierto ¿ya empezó a hacer el nido?-dijo el castaño burlándose.

*PAMM*

-segunda vez en el día Issei-Kun que le digo que no se burle de la desgracia ajena-decía una imponente Grayfia mientras los pequeños gatitos se acercaban a mirar a su padre que estaba en el suelo.

-Nyaaa.

-¿Nyaa?

-Nya.

-Issei-Nya Yatogami dice que te ves ridículo y Shiro dijo que no era así-Nya-dijo la Nekomata pelinegra.

-Niño malcriado-dijo Issei preparándose para agarrar al gato blanco.

-No se te ocurra-Nya, si no quieres que terminemos Viudas y tus hijos huérfanos-dijo Kuroka expulsado un aura oscura que hizo le recordar al castaño el gran instinto sobreprotector de las Nekomatas por sus hijos y parejas.

-Está bien, bueno como decía espero tener buenas relaciones con su clan Issei Lucifer, por cierto le presentamos a nuestra nueva heredera...téngala en cuenta-dijo Lord Phenex interrumpiendo en la extraña escena de la pelicular familia y señalando a la pequeña rubia de coletas en forma de taladro.

-Buena noche Lucifer-sama-dijo la pequeña rubia con un ligero rubor en su cara.

-Buena noche pequeña...lo tendré en cuenta Lord Phenex-dijo el castaño mientras miraba con complicidad al patriarca rubio.

-Me parece bien Lord-Lucifer, nos vemos-dijo el patriarca rubio para luego irse del lugar.

-¿Faltan?...necesito que hablar con una gatita mala por ahí-dijo Issei mirando a Grayfia suplicando.

-Ya casi, termina...deja de quejarte-dijo una estricta Grayfia.

-Issei-chan!...mira te vengo a presentar a mis padres y a mi querida hermanita...Sona-ta-dijo la Satán de coletas mientras se movía de un lado al otro y hacia su típica pose ti chica mágica.

-Onee-sama compórtese como debe-dijo la ojivioleta de gafas.

-Mouu, Sona-ta no seas amargada-dijo replicado la Satán de coletas.

-Lord Lucifer, lamentó el comportamiento de mis hijas-dijo un hombre alto, de pelo negro, que vestía como un aristócrata, al igual que tenía monóculo el ojo derecho.

-No se preocupe Lord Sitri...me resultan sumamente interesantes sus hijas-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a ambas pelinegras.

-Oh!...que sorpresa, eso no me esperaba en que el descendiente gran Lucifer estuviera interesado en alguna de las patéticas Sitri-dijo una mujer alta de pelo castaño corto y ojos morados que tenía un vestido tipo Bustier rojo hasta las rodillas, que por cierto la cara se le hacía conocida ya al castaño.

-Venelana! compórtate como debe ser-reprendió un hombre de pelo rojo, con barba corta del mismo color, vestía de un traje blanco con adornos dorados, que venía acompañado de una mujer alta de pelo café que tenía puesto un vestido estilo griego color vino **~la mujer está va ser Ryoko Okami, al final dijo de donde es~**

-Kuroka-nee sama-dijo la Loli peliblanca que llegaba al sitio detrás del séquito de la heredera de Gremory.

-Valla, pero si es la hermana menor de Kuroka-dijo el castaño mirando a la peliblanca, a lo cual está sólo respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-Por cierto Lord Lucifer, me gustaría preguntarle algo-dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

-adelante...¿Lord Gremory supongo?-dijo el castaño con duda al no saber quién era el hombre pelirrojo.

-Oh, verdad que falló, me presento Soy Zeoticus Gremory, Patriarca del clan Gremory y ellas es mi esposa Ryoko Gremory, matriarca del clan Gremory y ellas son mis hijas, Venelana y Rias Gremory, a mi hijo ya lo conoces es Sirzechs-dijo el pelirrojo mientras señalaba a cada integrante del clan Gremory presente.

-Mucho gusto Lord Gremory, ellas son mis esposas, Grayfia Lucifuge y Kuroka Hyodo, y nos hijos...en otro momento sé los presentare-dijo el castaño repitiendo el gesto.

-¿Hyodo?...creo haber escuchado ese apellido antes-dijo confuso Lord Gremory.

-Que no te acuerdas de el querido, este fue el muchacho que interrumpió el la boda Sirzechs hace años...y ella si no estoy mal es un demonio renegado-dijo la matriarca Gremory mientras señalaba a Issei y compañía...cosa que dejo fríos a la mayoría de los que estaban cerca, incluso la Satán de coletas y su familia.

-Está en lo correcto Lady Gremory, me acordaba de usted, pero de Lord Gremory no, que pena...y respecto a Kuroka si es una demonio renegada, pero es mi esposa y por si acaso está bajo el brazo de tres clanes que por muy restaurados que sean, tienen mucho poder-dijo de forma agresiva y un poco grosera el castaño mientras expulsaba un poco de su aura.

-Issei cálmate-dijo la peliplata mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.

-Wow pero que valiente el mocoso para venir a aladardear de su poder enfrente de los 4 grandes Maou-dijo un hombre desconocido.

-Lord Bael, deténgase-advirtió el Satán verde mirando.

-No se preocupe Beelzebub-Sama, hay que darle lecciones e este mocoso, con que sólo hagamos gatos asados estará bie-

-Dame una razón para no extinguir a ti y toda tu descendencia en este momento-dijo el castaño transformado mientras tenía agarrado de la cabeza al hombre mientras acercaba a excalibur a su cuello, cosa que sólo el aura sagrada hacia que sangrara el demonio.

-[Compañero cálmate, no hagas nada estúpido]-dijo Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear.

-dime la razón rápido o te mato-dijo el castaño si acatar los consejos del Dragón Celestial.

-[Issei detente, no causes problema a que arruinen todo...recuerda nuestro objetivo]-dijo mentalmente Mijhiel.

-(Esta bien, pero donde vuelva a decir algo parecido yo mismo me asegurare de torturar su alma hasta el fin de los tiempos)-dijo el castaño mentalmente a Mijhiel.

-Vuelves a hacer una de tus bromas y nunca más volverá a ver ni tu propia sombra Bael-dijo fríamente el castaño mientras soltaba al hombre y lo tiraba al suelo.

Después de esto el castaño de acercó a donde sus dos esposas y dijo:

-Kuroka, Grayfia nos vamos-dijo el castaño con la voz fría y sin emoción mientras del piso recogía a los dos gatos y se iba caminado seguido al poco tiempo por sus esposas.

Mientras que en él salón todos estaban impactados...como era posible que el castaño doblegara tan fácil al patriarca del clan Bael...el clan del gran Rey y el poder de la destrucción, era imposible...o eso creían, cambio los Maous, una castaña y los integrantes del clan Sitri en el lugar miraban con gusto y hasta admiración de como el simple castaño había doblegado al patriarca Bael.

Aunque también estuvo presente la mirada perdida de un rubio que se quedo sin palabras al ver a una Excalibur en las manos del castaño

En cambio el patriarca Bael se marchó rápido del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

Mientras tanto al día siguiente en una habitación se levantaba el castaño, cosa que no pudo al tener un peso encima, al igual que unos brazos rodándole por la cintura...cosa que se sintió extraño, pero luego recordó del castigo que le había dado la noche anterior a su gata, al que se sumó su esposa peliplata.

* * *

-Tío Rizevim ya puedo parar-dijo un peliblanco agotado mientras caminaba.

-No! falta 239 vueltas a la casa, vas crudo niño, deberías apurarte antes de que el castigo pase a manos de Euclid-dijo el peliplata con barba.

-Noooo!-grito el peliblanco mientras volvía a correr...todo menos un castigo de su tío Euclid...sabía perfectamente que lo vestiría como a niña y le pondría peluca al decir que se parecía mucho a su mamá de pequeña...todo un peligro para el peliblanco.

* * *

Hola a tod s aqui les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia, espero que se siga gustando, hoy les quería comentar unos pequeños cambios que van a ver que me aconsejo un lector y me gustaron, los cambios seran los siguiente:

 ***EN EL HARÉN YA NO ESTARA KONEKO Y LE FAY.**

 ***VENELANA, LA MADRE DE RIAS EN LA SERIE, EN ESTA HISTORIA SERA LA HERMANA DE RIAS Y TENDRA UNA PERSONALIDAD DISTINTA, ADEMAS DE ESTAR EN EL HARÉN.**

 ***ESPOSA DE LORD GREMORY SERA RYOKO OKAMI DE ANIME ŌKAMI-SAN TO SHICHININ NO NAKAMA-TACHI, SERA ELLA PORQUE TIENE LA PERSONALIDAD MAS ACORDE FRENTE A ESTA HISTORIA.**

 ***EL HARÉN ESTARÁN SI O SI GABRIEL, PENEMUE Y OPHIS.**

 **ESO ES TODO, POR CIERTO NO SE SI METER AL HAREN A ROSSEWESSEI PUESTO QUE HE VISTO QUE HAY VARIAS HISTORIAS DE ELLA BIEN ELABORADAS Y NO ME QUIERO CARGAR ESO.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO SE LES OLVIDE OPINAR Y DEJAR SU REVIEW, ESO ME MOTIVA PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA.**

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA:**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	5. RESTAURACIÓN DE LOS TRES CLANES

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

RESTAURACIÓN DE LOS TRES CLANES

Mientras tanto al día siguiente en una habitación se levantaba el castaño, cosa que no pudo al tener un peso encima, al igual que unos brazos rodeándole por la cintura...cosa que se sintió extraño, pero luego recordó del castigo que le había dado la noche anterior a su gata, al que se sumó su esposa peliplata.

-Si duermo 5 minutos mas no pasa nada, aún queda tiempo para mi reunión-dijo el castaño convencido de que tenía tiempo para dormir...

* * *

-Nyaaa!-decía un gato blanco mientras con una de sus patas le pegaba a su padre dormido.

-Nyaaaaa!-volvió a decir el pequeño gato al ver que ni su madre y ni su padre se despertaban.

Así que después de eso llegó la gata negra y saltó encima de uno de los bultos que había en la sábana.

-Kyaaaaa...que pasó-dijo una peliplateada asustada por el golpe que había recibido en la cara, salió de entre las sábanas desnuda.

-Nyaa-la dijo el gato blanco a la mujer que estaba despierta.

-Que sucede pequeño, Nooooo!-dijo la peliplateada después de acordase de la reunión.

-Qué horas son-Nya-dijo la Nekomata mayor saliendo de las sábanas...desnuda.

-No lo sé, haber miro...Nooo! son las 12 de la tarde, teníamos una reunión a las 10, Iseei levante-dijo la peliplateada mientras movía el hombro de castaño de un lado al otro.

-En cinco minutos estoy listo...si ya dio se no cantar duró en el baño...aja allá estaré-balbuceo el castaño mientras de volvía de un lado al otro.

-Issei-Nya, me voy a comer tus galletas-dijo la Nekomata mayor en tono de burla.

-No! mis galletas no las puedes tocar nunca-dijo el castaño que se levantó alterado al escuchar que sus galletas sería devoradas por la Nekomata.

-Cálmate Issei-Nya, ayer les di unas a Shiro-Nya-dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba su Kimono, a la vez que llegaba una Grayfia vestida en una bata de baño.

-Issei, báñese, vístase, mientras que yo llamo a Amandall para avisarle el porqué del retraso-dijo rápidamente Grayfia mientras se ponía a recoger la ropa que había en el piso.

-retraso de que, no había nada importante para hoy, sólo tenemos que ir al inframundo a realizar unas cosas, hablar con personas y por último ir a por Euclid Jr.-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras se levantaba de la cama y hacia lo mismo que sus esposas habían hecho...taparse con algo.

-ah...cierto, la reunión era para la otra semana-dijo Grayfia recordando bien lo sus planes.

-bueno el caso, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir al territorio de nuestros Clanes, tenemos que hacer eso, ir al territorio Sitri, Gremory, Agares y al Bael...y tu también vendrás Kuroka, nada de flogear hoy-dijo el castaño mientras salí de la habitación.

* * *

-Sirzechs-sama, Lucifer-sama los busca-dijo la Maid pelirosa.

-oh...que inesperado, que dijo que quería-dijo el Satán rojo mientras se tomaba un café.

-No me dijo nada-contesto la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a tomar el pocillo he irse de nuevo.

Luego de que la Maid se retirará el Satán rojo bajo con dirección hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión, donde se encontraba el castaño y su pandilla.

-Bienvenido Lord Lucifer, a que debo su visita-dijo cordialmente el Satán rojo.

-Valla tanto formalismo no es necesario en privando Sirzechs, es raro...ya ¿nos conocemos bien no es así?-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y le ofrecía la mano en gesto de amistad y cordialidad.

-tienes razón, entonces no hay problema con que le diga Issei-kun-dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Prefecto Sirzechs, por cierto vine a que me ayudarás en unas cosas-dijo el castaño mientras seguía al pelirrojo que empezó a caminar hacia una sala que había cerca.

-Y ¿eso que sería?-contesto el Satán rojo.

-¿cómo vuelvo a alguien de mi séquito?-dijo castaño mientras sacaba un arfil de su bolsillo y lo movía de lado a lado...cosa que causó una gota estilo anime me la frente del pelirrojo.

-pues haber...

Y así luego de haberle explicado al joven Lucifer los he había que hacer decidió hacer a su esposa Nekomata su Arfil, cosa que causó curiosidad aal pelirrojo por el ver como hacía que la Nekomata se pasará de sequitos.

-Yo Issei Lucifer por la demoníaca Trinidad haré que tú Kuroka Hyodo sirvas a mí.

-En Nombre del pecado acataras mis órdenes sin refutar.

-En Nombre de la tentación me servirás fielmente.

-Y En Nombre Satán por toda tu vida me pertenecerás y servirás como mi arfil.

Y si luego del haber terminado el ritual un círculo mágico el cual era Negro y estaba adornado ir diversos símbolos al su alrededor de un color dorado y el su centro había una luna llena dorada que a cada lado tenía media luna una plateada y otra dorada y justo en el centro de alzaba de color violeta rojizo el Sigilo de Satán **~busquen el internet si tienen curioso, aparece así "Símbolo de Lucifer" o "Sigilo de Satán" como quieran~** Seguido de eso otro círculo mágico apareció en el pecho de la Nekomata y se rompió cosa que provocó que dé el salieran dos piezas de Arfil Verde oscuro y a cambio entraran la pieza de arfil doradas que cambiaban de color cada dos segundos al igual que con un aura morada siempre.

-Wow...que bello-dijo el Satán rojo hipnotizado al ver de nuevo después de tanto tiempo el círculo mágico del que algo a vez fue su maestro.

-Lo sé, aunque normalmente utilizó el círculo mágico de Ddraig o Excalibur-contesto el castaño entender el encanto del pelirrojo por su círculo mágico.

-Por cierto ¿como es el círculo del Clan Amy?-dijo el pelirojo curioso mientras se acercaba al castaño, el cual en un parpadeo estaba en el suelo con una Gata encima.

-Por fin Issei-Nya, ya no tengo nada que ver con ese animal, por fin soy toda tuya-Nya-dijo la Nekomata botando unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente al castaño estando los dos en el suelo.

Luego de que pasarán unos minutos y de que el castaño le explicará a Satán rojo en cómo había conocido a la Nekomata, al igual que le explicaba que el círculo mágico del clan Amy era una gran serpiente negra comiendo a si misma de color violeta y en su centro habían dos espadas cruzadas de color blanco y la cabeza de un león de color dorado y los ojos Rojos.

-Valla, esos círculos son peculiares, por cierto a que vinisteis-dijo el Satán rojo mientras miraba la castaño que estaba sentado al frente suyo con una Gata en el regazo, un peliplateada al lado derecho con dos gatos en su regazo los cuales estaban echados durmiendo.

-Ah cierto, vengo a cuatro cosas:

 ***** a porque me voy a quedar en Kuoh, por eso quiero que me ayudes a entrar a la Academia con ellas dos.

 ***** a que me lleves al territorio Sitri.

 ***** a tus padres de nuevo.

 ***** al territorio Bael.

 ***** al territorio Agares.

-¿Nada más?-pregunto sarcástico el pelirojo.

-Si quieres me puedes hacer una linmonada de mabog y traerme dos huevos de avestruz-dijo en broma el castaño mientras cogía a la Nekomata de la cintura y la movía a un lado como si fuera un muñeco.

-Issei-kun me voy con Kuroka a por Euclid Jr. y llevar las cosas a la nueva residencia-dijo la peliplata mientras cogía a la gata negra y se levantaba, ya que el gato blanco lo tenía parado en su cabeza.

-dale Grayfia, yo arreglare lo demás...suerte princesas-dijo mientras se acercaba a cada fémina de su pandilla y le daba un beso pasional corto en los labios, a excepción de su hija gata que la acaricio...mientras que al gato blanco lo cogió y lo bajo de la cabeza de su peliplata y le dijo "Es Mía", cosa que causó que ella se ruborizara y que los demás cayeran al piso por lo que hacía...ni que fuera hen*ai para que su hijo de cogiera a la que vendría siendo su madrastra **~como lo se, pues...Me lo contaron...si eso me lo contaron 7w7~**

* * *

-Definitivamente los Gremory son exagerados de sangre-dijo el castaño al ver tremenda bienvenida que le habían hecho, sólo al avisar 30 minutos antes...increíble.

-Nah eso sólo fue una pequeña bienvenida-dijo el patriarca Gremory.

-aja lo que tú digas campeón-dijo satíricamente el castaño mientras entraba al pequeño Castillo que parecía un estadio de fútbol.

* * *

-Es imaginación mía o también son igual de ordinarios que los Gremory-dijo el castaño impactado por el recibimiento de los Sitri a su territorio, que si los Gremory utilizaron un medio ejercito de Maids y Mayordomos los Sitri trajeron Grifos, Fuegos artificiales, un Ejército de Maid y Mayordomos y Pesagasos negros...exajerados.

-Eso nunca, traigan más fuegos artificiales y pegasos-grito Lord Sitri mientras hacía señas hacia atrás...Definitivamente son muy competitivos entre ellos.

* * *

-Siga, en un momento bajará Lord Bael-contesto una Maid.

-Yo espero-dijo el castaño mientras observaba a su alrededor la mansión...por fin algo "normal".

-Que necesita Lord Lucifer, ¿no le bastó con dejarme en ridículo frente a todos los clanes ayer?-dijo cortantemente en patriarca Bael.

-Para nada, antes venía a ofrécele mis disculpas por mis acciones, fue una relación por impulso, si no hubiera dicho nada de eso me hubiera quedado quieto sin hacer nada-dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo entiendo, aceptó sus disculpas Lord Lucifer, ¿qué le parece si iniciamos de nuevo?-dijo el patriarca ofreciéndole la mano al castaño.

-Me parece bien, mucho gusto Lord Bael me presentó, Soy Lord Lucifer, patriarca de los clanes Amy, Lucifer y Lucifuge-dijo el castaño aceptando la mano del patriarca del clan Bael.

-Mucho gusto Lord Lucifer, que le parece si lo asesoró respecto a algunos asuntos acá en el inframundo como muestra de nuestra amistad-hablo el patriarca Bael ahora son la voz más relajado y tranquila...tenía que admitirlo, él era mucho más poderoso que él y le había pateado el trasero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Le estaría agradecido...

* * *

-Sigo sin poder creer que ese chico sea descendiente del antiguo Maou...es casi imposible-dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba té.

-yo también sigo sin poder creérmelo-dijo la presidenta del Consejo académico moviendo una pieza del juego de ajedrez que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Jaque Mate-dijo una voz antes de la ojivioleta lo anunciara, una voz que ya conocían.

En ese momento en un lugar apartado salió el círculo mágico de los Gremory y de él salieron Issei, Sirzechs y cosa rara Venelana.

-Ya está, Rias tráeme agua-ordenó la castaña.

-Wow, es tu hermana o tu esclava para que le órdenes así-dijo burlón el castaño.

-Eso no te debería importa-contesto cortante la castaña Gremory.

-Mira tú vaso de agua-dijo el castaño haciendo aparecer un vaso de agua frente a ella, el cual tomó y lo bebió mientras que todos los presentes miraban con asombro y curiosidad el como el el castaño había calmado y doblegado a la princesa Violeta **~así es damas y caballeros no se ocurrió otro apodo~**

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto curiosa la ojivioleta al mirar a escena de los dos castaños.

-ah es cierto, lo explicará Sirzechs-dijo el castaño señalando al pelirrojo, el cual no miro con cierto odio.

-haber, te comento Rias Y Sona-san, lo que sucede es que desde ahora Lord Lucifer y su pandilla de vendrán a vivir a acá a Kuoh al igual que estarán en esta escuela-dijo el pelirojo moviendo las manos de un lado al otro.

-Y a que vino Onee-sama-pregunto curiosa la heredera Gremory.

-Ah es cierto, Venelana también estará en la escuela, ella y Grayfia serán profesoras y Issei y Kuruka alumnos-dijo el Satán Rojo mientras se alejaba.

-¿Como?!-dijo impactada por la noticia la peliroja.

-bueno los dejo solos para que se conozcan mejor y distribuyan terreno, horarios de función como demonios...adiós-dijo el Satán rojo desapareciendo por un círculo mágico.

-Hijo de p*ta...

-Es nuestra misma madre sabes-dijeron al unísono las Gremory.

-Perdón-dijo el castaño con la cabeza sudando a chorros por el aura hostil que sintió de las Gremorys.

-pe-pero bueno...vamos a hablar seriamente, primero porque vamos a convivir y segundo porque es preferible que se enteren ahora que después-dijo el castaño al cambiara de aptitud radicalmente.

-aja y ¿qué es?-dijo desinteresada la castaña Gremory.

-Soy parte Ángel, Ángel caido, Dragon y Demonio-soltó como si nada el castaño, mal hecho, puesto que al poco momento todos se desmayaron...era mucha información para que sus jóvenes cerebros la procesaran bien.

Y luego de que todos se despertaran y salieran del shock, al igual de que Issei les contará toda su historia, la muerte de sus padres, como consiguió la Booted Gear y como conoció a Mijhiel, entrenamiento con su tío el demonio loco, su relación con Grayfia, como conoció a Kuroka, el quien es su familiar, sus bodas, y por último les dijo que Mijhiel era un loco en todos los sentidos y que Ddraig era un la imagen viva de la pereza en la tierra.

-Por cierto quien es Mijhiel, nunca escuché de el como Ángel, el ninguna parte aparece-dijo la ojivioleta presidenta del consejo academico mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-Pues que te digo querida Sona, eso pasa por que muy pocos los conocieron, sólo sus hermanos y aprendices los conocieron-contesto el castaño mientras miraba el cigarrillo en su mano.

-Y ¿quiénes son ellos?-dijo la vicepresidenta del consejo académico.

-Miguel, Gabriel, Azazel, Barakiel, Kokabiel, Mi padre Zadkahiel, mi abuelo Lucifer y la mayoría de los primeros patriarcas de los clanes-dijo el castaño como si nada al darle una calada al cigarrillo en su mano, pero eso no impidió que notará como una de las presentes de tenso al escuchar el nombre de Barakiel.

-Por cierto nos dijiste que tu padre era un cadre de Grigory, tampoco he escuchado de el-dijo la heredera Gremory.

-Ah es cierto, mi padre fue el primer aprendiz de Mijhiel, y fue bendecido con el rayo y la luz violeta, y a su tiempo mi padre fue el maestro de Barakiel-dijo el castaño exhalaba el humo en sus pulmones, al mirar con curiosidad el ver que cada vez que nombraba a cierto Ángel Caído la poderasa reina Gremory se tensaba más y más.

-Wow, eso es curioso, por cierto Mijhiel que tal importante es-dijo un rubio de los presente en la sala.

-Saji, deberías ser más cuidadoso al cómo tratar con Lord Lucifer-dijo regañando la ojivioleta.

-Es cierto, se me olvidó decirles eso, Mijhiel es el primer Ángel del universo, venció a Luzbel cuando se reveló y había vencido tanto a Miguel como Gabriel, también Creo todas las espadas sagradas existentes, y ayudó a sellar a los dos Dragones Celestiales al igual que ser el mismo el que elegía a los portadores de la Boosted Gear y La Divine Dividing hasta que el de volvió parte de mi alma y elegí a Ddraig, ahora me arrepiento, me preguntó si Albión será igual de perezoso.

-[Sabes que te escucho no es cierto mocoso, polígamo, irrespetuoso]-dijo indignado el Dragón Rojo desde una gema verde esmeralda que apareció en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Sabes que es verdad, Mijhiel ¿tu lo sabes?-dijo el castaño dándole la última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo y pisarlo.

-[Si no estoy mal, Ddraig una vez me dijo que empezaron a pelear porque Albion no lo dejaba dormir con sus Ronquidos]-dijo el Ángel desde un rayo dorado que se hacía en el dorso de su mano derecha.

-Qué pena, ahora que lo pienso que tal si el poder lo ganaban durmiendo-dijo el castaño exhalando el humo del cigarrillo, además de que ignoraba como todos los demás lo observaban con una gota en La frente por el cómo hablaba con tanta naturalidad con eso seres tan poderosos.

*Ringgg*Ringgg*

-Te escucho princesa gata-dijo el castaño poniendo un celular que sacó de un bolsillo de su saco.

-"Issei-Nya, Grayfia se puso rara y me está siguiendo, tengo miedo-Nya, estoy encerada en el baño de la casa-Nya, ven pronto-Nya"-dijo una gata con un tono de voz poco visto...asustada.

-hoy es luna llena cierto, carajo de me olvidó por completo, bueno me retiro, mi hogar me necesita-dijo el castaño desaparecer en círculo mágico que ninguno de los presentes conocida, a excepción de las herederas de los dos clanes, que cierta heredera castaño estaba tambaleando.

-Que dolor de cabeza...se vienen tiempos turbios-dijo la heredera Gremory.

-Rias, llévame a tu casa tengo sueñooo-dijo cayendo al suelo la castaña Gremory.

-Rias no te acordabas que tu hermana era susceptible al humo del tabaco-dijo una ojivioleta mientras miraba con curiosidad a la peliroja.

-Es cierto, se me olvidó-dijo la peliroja haciéndose la inocente.

* * *

-!Como! es imposible, eso nunca pasaría, es verdad o me están tomando de pelo-dijo la Satán de coletas mientras se movía de lado a lado en sala de la mansión Sitri.

-Pero claro que es cierto hija, el mismo vino hoy y nos pidió permiso-dijo la matriarca Sitri.

-Entonces me voy a pedir mis vacaciones ya mismo, Chao mamá y papá, cuando vuelva me asegurare de que ya estar casada-dijo la Satán de coletas sumamente alegre y corriendo hacia la salida de la Mansión.

-Sigo sin entender el porqué de su comportamiento-dijo el patriarca Sitri.

-Yo también querido, yo también-dijo su esposa.

-ay se me olvidó decirle que pidió lo mismo con Sona, ¿cómo crees que reaccione?-dijo el patriarca, el cual sólo recibió un puñetazo en su cara por parte de su esposa.

-Tú te harás cargo de lo que pase con nuestras hijas...irresponsable-dijo fríamente la matriarca Sitri.

* * *

-Irina te odio, porque tenías que comprar esa pintura, gracias a eso tenemos hambre y no tenemos nada más que quedarnos que en esta iglesia abandonada-dijo un peliazul con una túnica encima.

-Calma Xenovia-Chan, con la ayuda de Dios nada pasará-dijo la fanática castaña.

-Sigo sin entender por qué compraste esa ridícula pintura-dijo la peliazul frustrada.

* * *

-"Ya está todo preparado Kokabiel-sama, esperamos sus órdenes"-dijo una voz femenina desde un holograma.

-Perfecto, llama a los expulsados de la iglesia y haz que empiecen a trabajar-dijo el caído mientras sonreía como loco imaginándose la nueva guerra.

-"Como ordene Kokabiel-sama"-termino de decir la voz antes de que desapareciera el holograma.

* * *

Luego de tanto alboroto y de que el rubio perteneciente al club del ocultismo se dirigiera a sus casa sumido en sus pensamientos por el haber escuchado doy visto a la persona que era teóricamente el creador de lo que el soñaba y añoraba destruir...las Excalibur...sin contar que el tenía una, el rubio estaba confundido, tanto que sólo noto la espalda cuando la tenía a medio metro, cosa que lo hizo saltar hacia atrás rápidamente.

-Demonio-kun déjate matar rápido y dolorosamente-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco con cara de Psicópata.

-Freed, a que vinisteis exorcista, Asia ya está a salvo y no puedes hacer nada-dijo el rubio mientras invocaba a una de sus espadas demoniacas.

-para nada, los jefes ya no desean a esa puta bruja-dijo el exorcista moviendo como un gusano.

-Entonces te matare-dijo el rubio tan sumido en su pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el exorcista tenía una Excalibur.

-No creo que tu ridícula espada de demonio pueda con mi Excalibur-dijo el hombre de pelo blanco sacando la lengua como Psicópata que es.

-ARGGG...

* * *

-Hmm Issei-kun dame más-dijo con la voz suave y tímida Grayfia.

-Ya va, te gusta así, o así-contesto el castaño alejando su mano de la cara de peliplata.

-Issei-Nya, yo también quiero que me lo des en la boca-Nya-dijo la Nekomata.

-Chicas de va a acabar la leche si siguen así-dijo el castaño mientras agitaba su mano de izquierda a derecho.

-Pero si es muy rico-dijo Grayfia con un sonrojo notorio en su cara.

-No...No les daré más postre de 3 leches por codiciosos, ahora me lo comeré yo-dijo el castaño embutiéndose una gran parte de pastel en la boca y masticándola.

-Mouu Issei-Nya malo, yo quería más postre de 3 leches-Nya que hizo Rizevim-Osan-dijo la Nekomata haciendo puchero.

-Puhgdg ntd Led voy ad Darff-dijo con la boca llena de comida el castaño.

-Issei-kun no hable con la boca llena-dijo autoritaria la peliplata,a a lo cual el castaño solo asintió.

* * *

 **Primero que todo perdón la demoran, estuve enviciado con un juego de celular**

 **REVIEWS**

 ***Tacbon20***

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tendré en cuento todo...GRACIAS.

 ***Skull Flame***

Interesantes sugerias para el Haren, las tendre en cuenta, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.

 ***The Reader RIC. RJRP***

acá esta el otro capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

 ***alexzero***

Aquí tenis la continuación, espero y sea de tu agrado.

 ***Anonimo3***

Pues hay ratos que se auto corrige, pero trato de que quede bien cuando la revisión en el PC, GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.

 ***loquendo777***

Pues no quiero meterlas...no es por ser grosero pero no me sale de los cojones ponerlas, acá quiero hablar mas a fondo de las demás...cada una tendrá por así decirlo su arco histórico, y de Rias, Akeno y Asia ya sabes casi todo creería.

 ***MAYORÍA DE INVITADOS***

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR U APOYO EN LA LECTURA, Y RESTO A LO DE KONEKO SI EN LOS PRÓXIMOS COMENTARIOS MAS DE 8 PERSONAS CON **PERFIL** ME DICEN QUE LA DEJE, LA DEJARE, POR MI NO HAY PROBLEMA...SI LES DIGO LA VERDAD YA TENGO UNA HISTORIA PLANEADA PARA ELLA Y KUROKA, SERIA UN **ISSEIxKUROKAxKONECO.**

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, que pensaron que era la última parte **7w7,** y también les quería consultar dos cosas:

 ***** Quieren Lemon, y con quien (¿Kuroka, Grayfia o trío? 7w7).

 ***** Quieren que deje a Koneko?, por mí no hay problema.

 **Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, les agradezco mucho sus Reviews.**

Muchas gracias por leer.

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	6. MI ESPOSA PROBLEMAS VOLVIO

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-** **《** **hola** **》** **-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **MI ESPOSA PROBLEMAS VOLVIO**

Pov. Issei:

-Bueno tio Rizevim nos vamos, espero no vuelvan a hacerle eso a Euclid Jr. Ya saben cómo se pone Grayfia respecto a eso, así que es mejor que dejen de hacer eso-dije mientras salida por la gran puerta de la mansión, dejando atrás a mi "súper" cuñado con la cara morada y llena de chichones, al igual que a mi querido Tío lleno de pelotas en la cabeza a razón de que mi esposa lo cogió a puños, pero bueno eso pasa cuando Euclid Jr. le dice Grayfia que lo pusieron a correr durante tres días seguidos para que luego mi cuñado lo vistiera como a Grayfia de pequeña...mala combinación, eso es llamar a la muerte.

-Papá, a ¿dónde iremos?-dijo curioso el peliblanco de mi hijo.

-Nos miraremos de casa, viviremos en otro lado y tu irás a la primaria-dijo Grayfia mientras se agachaba a verlo.

-Está bien, por cierto Abuelo Rizevim dijo que me iba traer mujeres la próxima semana, que quiso decir papa, no le entendí bien a el-definitivamente nunca cambiará...pero ahora toca calmar a Grayfia o si no explota la mansión.

-Querida, cálmate...no pasará Jr. está con nosotros-dije parándome al frente de ella mientras le sobaba la cabeza...si No quien sabe que cosas hace...está loca...a ratos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la Academia de Kuoh de encontraban dos chicas con el distintivo uniforme femenino que estaban estáticas al sentir un Aura sagrada cerca.

-Exorcistas...

-¿Porque la demora?-dijo una de la exorcistas impaciente por el hecho de que ninguno de los demonios de alta clase estaban presente.

-Pueden esperar un poco más, Lord Amy en instantes llegara-dijo la pelirroja Gremory.

-Rias deberías atender eso ustedes todos-dijo la Gremory mayor señalando a ojivioleta Sitri y a su hermana menor.

-Con todo respecto Venelana-sama, consideró más apropiado que Lord Amy Atienda eso-contesto la ojivioleta.

-Ya llegué, oh que aura más familiar-dijo castaño llegando por la puerta del salón del club del ocultismo.

-Lord Amy, lo llamamos porque siervas de la iglesia solicitaron presencia de los demonios de alta clase en Kuoh-dijo la ojivioleta como siempre formalmente.

-Entiendo...y que busca las hijas de Dios en este territorio de ovejas descarriadas-dijo el castaño serio al reconocer completamente las auras que provenían de ellas...Excalibur.

-Con respecto eh, agradecería que no nombraran a Dios-dijo la exorcista de pelo azul.

-Porque...somos Su creación...todos-dijo el castaño con la clara intención de provocarlas.

-Buchou llegamos-dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, que entraban por la puerta seguida de Koneko y Kuroka.

-Kuroka, en ¿dónde habías estado?, te perdiste la paliza que me dio Grayfia a Euclid y compañía-dijo el castaño al ver a su princesa Gata.

-Me fui de compras con Shirone y los niños-dijo la Nekomata mostrado una bola de energía donde estaban encerrados y dormidos los dos gatitos, el blanco y el negro, juntos...parecían el Yin y Yan.

-Oh, ya veo...ven siéntate, Lamentó la interrupción de mi sierva y compañía-dijo el castaño acomodándose en el sillón individual para que la Nekomata se sentará a su lado muy pegada a el.

-Como decía, tenemos la misión de recuperar 3 Excalibur que fueron robadas por los Ángeles caídos...nuestros informes dicen que llegaron a esta ciudad-hablo la exorcista del pelo azul.

-Continúa-dijo el castaño interesado...como era posible que llevanse partes de la hermana de Exacalibur Prime y no la sintiera el aura en la ciudad...debe de haber alguien poderoso protegiéndolas.

-También creemos que el que está haciendo todo esto es el cadre de Grigory Kokabiel, al igual que está actuando por su propia cuenta y a las espadas de los demás líderes de Grigory, Nuestro deber es hallarlas y llevarlas de nuevo a la Iglesia, por lo cual le pedimos que ustedes no interfieran en este problema-dijo la Peli azul sería.

-Perfecto...no hay problema si quieren morir jóvenes...muy jóvenes, es una lástima...pero bueno no se puede hacer nada...por parte mía no habrá intervención a no ser que lo crea conveniente-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Kuroka.

-Eso es todo vámonos-dijo la Peli azul preparándose para pararse de su silla.

-¿No se van a terminar su Té con galletas?-dijo la reina Gremory con su sonrisa habitual...aunque en el fondo de sentía nerviosa.

-Gracias pero no podemos recibir nada de Demonios-dijo la exorcista castaña.

-He tenido la duda desde el principio que te vi entrar...Tu eres Asia Argento no es así-dijo la exorcista Peli azul mirando inquisidoramente a la rubia.

-Ah la bruja que curaba demonios y Ángeles caídos y se convirtió en demonio...no pensé que ella estaría acá-dijo asombrada la exorcista castaña.

-Sii...-dijo tímidamente la rubia que se escondía detrás de la Gremory mayor, a lo cual etas no le vio problema alguno.

-Algún problema con eso-dijo la heredera Gremory estando a la ofensiva.

-Para nada...sólo que hay unos blasfemos que aún después de rencarnar como demonios se arrepienten y siguen creyendo en Dios-dijo con un notable veneno en sus palabras la exorcista peliazul.

-Dime Asia-san, aún crees en nuestro Dios-pregunto curiosa la exorcista castaña.

-Si...toda mi vida he creído en él, nos fácil olvidarme de todo eso-dijo la rubia con cierto tono de miedo.

-entonces déjame matarte-

-Ya es suficiente no crees exorcista...deberías dejar tu broma, no creo que la heredera Gremory le esté gustando el cómo tratas a su sierva...no me interpondré si casualmente a su reina se le escapa un rayo de mano-dijo el castaño con sorna levantándose del sillón y dejando sentada a la Nekomata.

-No es maravilloso esto-dijo una tercera voz entrando al salón del Club.

-Kiba-sempai...-dijo la la Nekomata De blanco.

-te retó a duelo exorcista...no permitiré que insinúes que vas a matar a Asia-San-dijo el rubio caballero Gremory.

-Quieren una guerra-dijo la exorcista castaña.

-Hagámoslo, no será oficial...si ustedes ganan le regalaré algo, y si pierden le piden perdón a Rias Gremory y a su sierva por hacer esos comentarios-dijo el castaño interesado por ver los fragmentos de Excalibur.

-Me parece entonces seremos nosotras dos contra ustedes dos-dijo la exorcista peli azul.

* * *

Pov. Issei:

-Bien Demonio-kun, muéstrame tus habilidades-dijo la exorcista castaña quitándose la túnica para dejar ver si traje de "batalla" que parecía más bien un traje fetichista.

-Okay, ese traje es raro...muy raro, ¿así pelean?-Dije curioso al ver tal traje...dejaba ver el bien formado cuerpo de la chica...por alguna razón me resulta conocida.

-Así es demonio-kun...así peleamos nosotras, ¿te parece rato?-dijo inocentemente la chica castaño.

-No para nada...con todo respecto te queda fabuloso...por cierto cómo te llamas, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, y te pido que me llames por mi nombre-dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-Me llamo Shido Irina, y no intentes hacerme pecar con tus halagos Dem-digo Issei-kun-dijo la chica...con un ligero rubor...es enserio...le agradó mi alago.

-[Issei que pasa, ahora pondrás a pecar a la pobre joven de la iglesia]-me dijo el poco agraciado de Mijhiel.

-[Cállate Paloma, déjalo ser...]-dijo el lagarto de Ddraig.

-(Chicos pueden dejar de hablar de trivialidades)-dije aburrido de escucharlos hablar en mi cabeza.

-[Esta bien]-dijeron los dos.

-Bueno ya está lista la barrera-Nya, ya pueden pelear-Nya-dijo mi princesa Gata saliendo del pequeño bosque que había detrás de antiguo edificio de la escuela.

-Bueno empecemos-dije invocando el aura heredada de mi madre.

*CLAPMM*

-Wow que agresiva...así No deberían ser la señoritas hermosas como tu-dije deteniendo el ataca de la chica con un escudo de magia.

-Deja de coquetear con ella-Nya-dijo mi gata mirándome enojada.

-Está bien...Lux Tenebris-dije al invocar una espada Yatagan de oscuridad, al igual que un escudo grande y redondo.

-Que aura tan repugnantemente oscura y llena de maldad-dijo la chica castaña al ver mi espada y escudo.

-Cortesía de mi abuela-dije burlón para luego lanzarme hacia ella y dar una estocada horizontal.

*CLAPM*

Eran los sonidos del choque de nuestras espadas y el de mi escudo al cubrirme.

-Daemon Sanguinem-dije para invocar varias esferas a poder oscuras y lanzarlas hacia ella.

-Kyaaa-Grito la chica saltando de un lado al otro esquivando mis esferas de poder.

-Valla pudiste esquivarlas, por cierto tu ropa está rota-dije para intentar distraerla...aunque era cierto su traje estaba roto en la parte de su abdomen.

-Kyaa...pervertido-dijo ella tapándose el abdomen al igual que me miraba acusadoramente, para al rato lanzarse hacia mí con su Exacalibur.

-Toma ya-dije corriéndome a un lado y haciéndole zancadilla para luego empujarla para que se cayera.

-Kyaa, eres malo Issei-kun, deberías dejarte matar rápido-dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero...definitivamente esta medio loca.

-Cómo crees que me dejaré matar, no! ni que estuviera mal de la cabeza-dije exaltado por el comportamiento de ella.

-Mouu, que malo, bueno ahora serios-dijo con los mofletes inflados y poniéndose de pie.

-Me parece...Tenebris-dije Esta vez al sólo invocar mi espada Yatagan.

*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*

Era los únicos sonidos de Nuestras espadas chocaban entre sí en rápidos y fugaces movimientos tanto míos como se ella, he de admitirlo, es buena...aunque sólo estoy utilizando mi primera fuerza.

-Issei-Kun...eres Bueno...muy bueno, pensé que sólo eras alardes-dijo la castaño al ajarse de mi para tomar aliento del esfuerzo anterior.

-Soy bueno en muchas cosas querida Irina, puedes preguntarle a Kuroka y quieres...te dirá que tan bueno soy en otras cosas además del esgrima-dijo con el total doble sentido posible...quería distraerla y aprovechar...tengo 14 puestos para mi séquito vacantes.

-No me se-seduzcas Issei-kun-dijo ella haciendo puchero mientras su rostro se volvía totalmente rojo.

-Pero de que me acusas, sólo tu creaste ese tipo de cosas en tu cabeza-dije para inculparla sola...que digo soy un demonio, además mi especialidad es hacer caer a las chicas "puras"...cortesía de mi Abuelo.

-Dios, perdona los impuros pensamientos de tu mortal sierva-dijo ella mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de súplica...al igual que al mencionar a Dios la mayoría de mis camaradas demonios sintieron un pequeño dolor de cabeza…a excepción de Kuroka y yo...ventajas de que tu esposo sea 1/4 Dragón.

-[Deja de alagarte a ti mismo larva, me has dejado sólo los últimos 3 días y esos dos no paran de fornicar a cada rato...cuando Mijhiel habla es porque Marie está durmiendo y el muy hijo de puta está recargando energías]-dijo compañero lagarto sobre desarrollado

-(Deberías calmarte, el pobre está aprovechando milenios de virginidad)-dije burlón con tal de enojar a mi compañero.

-[Serás hijo de puta...te odio Issei, voy a llamar a unas dragonas con el alma sellada también y voy armar una faena que no podrás dormir en dos meses]-contesto este ofendido y amenazándome...como si le creyera.

-(Aja y si mi abuela tuviera ruedas sería una patineta Ddraig, ahora para que me hablasteis, sólo para quejarte...anciano)-dijo con claras intenciones de joderle.

-[Muere cuervo morfológico con ADN de murciélago...Timat esta histérica y viene para acá]-dijo este insultándome y haciendo voz cantarina al final...! Espera si viene es por algo!...me viene a darme una golpiza por no haber ido a verla periódicamente…estaba tan concentrado con todo los asuntos del inframundo que no me acorde de ella.

-MIERDAAAAAA!-grite a los cuarto vientos.

-Que sucede Issei-Nya-dijo preocupada mi princesa Gata al observar mi reacción repentina.

-Kuroka gata mía, escóndeme...Tiamat viene por mí, y no creo que sea para verme de esa Chica con cuernos es peor que mil demonios enojada-dije mirándola y suplicándole.

-Nada Issei-Nya, termina tu pelea y puede que hablemos-contesto ella mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Princesa Gata...-le contesté entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola con resentimiento…me dejo morir.

-Ya estás listo para el último Roud-dijo la castaña interrumpiendo nuestra charla.

-Pero por supuesto...empecemos-dije desafiante.

*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*CLAPM*

[Boosted]

-Como, que es ese guantéele...-dijo la chica castaña parando sus estocadas al escuchar el sonido de mi brazo izquierdo.

[Boosted]

-Nada interesante Irina-san-dije lanzándome hacia ella haciendo un corte horizontal con mi espada.

*CLAPM*

-Irina...servirías a mi si te diera lo que quisieras-dije mientras sosteníamos nuestras espadas chocando la una con la otra mientras más aplicamos más y más fuerza.

[Boosted]

-Que dices...porque tanto interés en mi Issei-kun-contesto ella forcejando aún con su espada para no ceder.

[Boosted]

-No lo sé...me atraes y también me resultas conocida de algún lado-le contesté mientras en una movida rápida aplicada más fuerza para acércame peligrosamente a su oído para susurrarle "Eres Hermosa".

[Boosted]

-Kyaa-grito ella por mi cercanía...es muy inocente.

-Dragon Shoot-dije apuntado mi guantéele hacia ella rápidamente.

*PUMMM*

*PLAMM*

Sonó en seco al caer la Irina al suelo inconsciente por el golpe de energía.

-Creo que pase un poquito-dije rascándome la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella para recogerla de pisa y apreciarla mejor.

-suéltala-dijo una voz semi conocida detrás mío.

-Pero que agresiva...y bien como quedaron el oxigenada-dije volteando para ver a la exorcista peliazul apuntándome con su Exacalibur.

-Perdió...creo que es un empate, dejaremos las cosas como estaban, ahora suéltala-dijo ella amenazante...definitivamente es una amargada.

-deberían descansar, así pueden retomar su búsqueda tranquilas-dije ignorando sus palabras mientras seguía con Irina en mis brazos.

-Issei-Nya, nunca me carga así...malo-Nya-dijo mi Nekomata haciendo puchero.

-Espera término aquí y hablamos-dije volteándola a mirar fríamente con cara de "te jodi".

-Lord Amy...que va hacer con la exorcista-dijo curiosa la Gremory mayor.

-Nada interesante Venelana-san...me genera curiosidad-contesté mirando detenidamente el rostro de la castaña.

-Esta es la última vez que te digo que sueltes a Irina-dijo cortante la peliazul.

-Deberías calmarte, enojada no te ves bien-dije volteándola ver.

-Suéltala-soltó ella fríamente.

-No...me la llevare, y a ti también si hace falta...Kuroka dile a Grayfia que vuelvo mañana que no se preocupe-dije antes de invocar dos círculos mágicos y desaparecer con la castaña en mis brazos y la peliazul frente mío, pero al parecer no resistió el viaje...llegamos y se desmayó.

* * *

Dragon Scape

-Gané! ahora pasa pa' acá esas películas-dijo un rubio con aureola en su cabeza.

-Hijo de puta...hizo trampa si o si-contesto un humano escamoso con ojos de reptil, cuernos y cola.

-Deja de quejarte Ddraig, gano y ya-dijo una chica de pelo rubio hasta la mitad y después de empezaba a volver oscuro, pasando por castaño para finalizar en negro.

-Tu te callas humana con esencia de sucubo-dijo el reptil humanoide.

-Marie no defiendas a tu marido-dijo el castaño heredero de Lucifer con sorna y burla en su voz.

-Qu-que dices Issei-sama-contesto la rubia sonrojada...es muy obvio, construyeron su relación a base del sexo pero se quieren…sigo sin entender porque no ha caído el jodido de Mijhiel.

-Mijhiel niégalo y hago que Ddraig tome el control del Dragón scape-dijo el castaño con intención de sacarles la verdad.

-Pues sí pero no-dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.

-Mi-kun no me quiere...ya veo, me voy a hablar con Antov y Sofie-dijo la rubia parándose de la mesa de Poker que estaba llena de alcohol humano que no les hacía efecto, además de que el castaño tenía un cenicero lleno de colillas de cigarrillo.

-No espera Mari-dijo el rubio parándose para tomarla de la mano.

-(Ddraig mira como te voy a salvar jodida lagartija con alas y esteroides)-pensó el castaño planeando algo en su cabeza.

-Ddraig acompañante a la valle de sangre-dijo el castaño parándose y saliendo por la puerta del pequeño cuarto de juego.

* * *

Dragon Scape

-enserio vas a hacer eso-dijo el reptil humanoide son creerse lo que si compañero demonio le decía.

-Pero claro, voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, primero vas a poder volver a roncar como siempre y segundo por fin esos dos serán pareja oficial.

-Desacuerdo te ayudare-contesto el Reptil rojo.

-Marie, tienes un momento, necesito ayuda para comunicarme con mi padre-le dijo el castaño llegando desde atrás a la mesa de cocina de la pequeña sala.

-Oh...claro vamos-contesto la rubia con un aura aterradoramente triste.

-Hola padre, como ha ido todo-dije viendo la figura espectral de mi padre frente a mí.

-Oh, hijo...no es normal verte tan serio que sucede-dijo mi padre mirándome curioso.

-Pues que te digo, necesito de tu ayuda en una duda que tengo-dije dando varios pasos de lado a lado en la pequeña sala.

-Que te perturba hijo mío-contesto mi padre viéndome con la intriga.

-Mira...siento que la he visto y la conozco, pero no sé de donde-dije invocando una pantalla donde se veía a la exorcista castaña.

-¿Cómo se llama?-contesto mi padre casi de inmediato.

-Irina...Shido Irina-dije tranquilo al ver que el nombre parecía sonarle.

-Pues claro que la conoces...como crecen de rápido ustedes los críos...

* * *

-Mijhiel, el calvo se le confesó a tu novia-dijo el Reptil humanoide rojo.

-QUE!...DONDE ESTÁ MARIE-contesto el Ángel alterado.

-Están en el lago antes del bosque donde casi matas Issei después de que-

-Ya sé dónde es, no me lo recuerdes-dijo el rubio con cierta amargura en su voz.

-Ve rápido paloma-dijo burlón el Reptil.

Y así como alma que lleva el diablo el Ángel salió corriendo hacia la dirección indicada.

-Donde estará-dijo el rubio mirando a todos lados pero sin encontrar a la mujer, hasta que un sollozo lo detuvo y dirigió toda su atención hacia la dirección del sonido, para que al llenar su corazón le diera un vuelco al ver a la rubia de puntas negras hecha bolita en el pasto del pequeño lago llorando mientras repetía "Porque...Porque".

-Marie, este bien-dijo el rubio al ver en tal estado a la chica.

-Mijhiel!...oh, bueno nos vemos-dijo ella alarmada mientras a ponía de pie y se volvía dispuesta a marcharse, pero fue retenida por de los brazos del rubio.

-Que sucede, no me gusta verte así-dijo el Ángel abrazando a la rubia de ojos dorados.

-Suéltame, no te importa...sólo eres mi amigo-contesto esta con claro veneno en sus palabras, cosa que logró al ver como el rubio soltaba su agarre y se daba la vuelta.

-Tienes razón...nos vemos-dijo este para macharse silencio mente y pensar:

"Padre, esto es parte de mi castigo por darle la espada a mis hermanos en ese momento"

* * *

Mundo Humano

-Hummm, que sueño tan extraño tuve, donde estoy-dijo la exorcista castaña al mirar a su alrededor y sólo encontrar a su amiga exorcista de pelo azul, en otra cama al lado derecho de ella.

-Ya te dije que no lo voy hacer hoy...no Graciela-onee sama, no lo haré...tengo sueño-balbuceo la peli azul, cosa que causó risa a la castaña.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo la voz del castaño nieto de Lucifer desde el marco s la puerta.

-Que sucedió, lo último que recuerdo es que te tenía muy cerca de mí-dijo la castaña mirando hacia la nada.

-Oh ya veo, pues después de eso hice un ataque a distancia, pero me pase y caíste inconsciente, luego llego tu amiga e iba a pelear porque te iba a traer acá, así que las traje a las dos, pero ella no resistió el viaje y se desmayó-dijo como si se tratará de un robot.

-Jajaja-contesto con una risa la castaña al ver como hablaba el castaño...ella no sabía por qué pero el agradaba estar cerca de él, aunque fueran "enemigos" pero qué clase de enemigo es el... **PRIMER PECADO DUDAR DE LAS ÓRDENES DE TU SEÑOR.**

-Que te causa risa pequeña, tengo algo en la cara o que-dijo el castaño fingiendo indignación.

-No es eso...te veas gracioso hablando así-contesto esta mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama...Y se miró a sí misma, para darse cuenta que tenía puesta otra ropa, en vez de su traje de batalla, y de inmediato se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Que pasa estas roja...tienes fiebre-dijo el castaño al ver como el rostro de la chica cambiada de tonalidad.

-¿Tu-tu me-me cambiaste de ro-ropa?-dijo la chica imaginándose dormida mientras que el castaño la tocaba desnuda.

-Que!...no claro que no, que hombre piensas que soy...le pedí el favor a mi familiar-dijo el castaño moviendo las manos en forma de negación.

-Pe-pero ¿era ho-hombre?-dijo la castaña asustada.

-No...si quieres la llamo, Tiamat ven!-dijo el castaño volteando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Issei-San estoy ocupada-grito una voz femenina.

-¿Qué haces?-grito el castaño girándose por completo.

-Ven y lo averiguas-dijo la chica gritando.

-si quieres vamos a ver-dijo el castaño mirando a la chica que ahora se sentia un poco más relajada al saber que su "enemigo" no la había visto desnuda...o eso pensaba ella... **SEGUNDO PECADO LUJURIA.**

-si vamos-dijo esta parándose de la cama y siguiendo al castaño que se fue caminado por la casa...que al mirarla bien parecía más bien un apartamento.

-Donde estamos Issei-Kun-hablo ella mirando a su alrededor el cómo había dejado un pasillo cortó con dos puertas en la derecha y una en izquierda, que era donde ellos habían salido.

-En un apartamento mío en Tokyo-dijo este tranquilo entrando a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¿Tokyo?...y Porque-dijo ella tranquila sin tomar en cuenta su misión... **TERCER PECADO PEREZA.**

-Porque en Kuoh lo más seguro es que Grayfia me regañe-contesto el castaño tranquilo.

-¿Quién es Grayfia?-dijo ella entrando también a la cocina para ver en la parte de la nevera a una chica igual de alta a ella, de cabello negro azulado, además de que de su cabeza sobresalía dos cuernos...un Súcubo pensó ella al ver que la chica tenía bien cuerpo.

-Mi esposa, Tiamat que haces, aquí no tengo galletas para ti-dijo el castaño mirando curioso a la pelinegra.

-Estoy buscando algo...ya está, Issei-kun siéntate con tu "amiguita" en la mesa ya les llevo la cena-dijo esta celosa al recordar el cómo se había preocupado en castaño por las exorcistas.

-Está bien, vamos Irina-dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina a la sala que había al finalizar el pasillo.

-Tienes esposa y tienes a otra chica contigo en tu departamento...le eres infiel o que, al eres igual que todos los demonios hombres-dijo la castaño con cierto tono despectivo... **CUARTO PECADO IRA.**

-Que!, claro que no...Ella lo sabe y además la chica de la cocina es mi familiar-dijo el castaño defendiéndose.

-Igual, eres peor...le eres infiel en la cara-volvió a repetir la chica.

-Y si fueras tu diría a lo mismo-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa ladina al ver como poco a poco la sumía en el pecado.

-Que quieres decir con eso-dijo la castaña extrañada, pero inconscientemente se imaginaba una escena en la cual ella y el castaño compartían cama para luego agitar la cabeza de lado a lado en forma de negación.

-Como suena...Y si fueras tu mi amante, diría a lo mismo-dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de o castaña.

-...-la había dejado muerta y sin habla...tal vez tenía razón...tal vez quiera estar con él aunque no sepa el porqué, pero así lo desea ella, que sólo sea de ella y de nadie más... **QUINTO PECADO ENVIDIA.**

* * *

 **FlashBack:**

-Mamá, Ise-kun no me deja que lo abracé-dice una pequeña niña de uno años mientras mira a su mamá con lágrimas...le dolía que su "novio" como ella le decía la ignoraba.

-Ve y hablas con él, tal vez algo le moleste-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-Está bien-dijo la niña para después emprender vuelo con sus grandes alas negras como la noche infinita.

-Que habrás hecho hija mía para que tu chico te ignore-pensaba un hombre de cabello largo y café, de piel blanca con un ligero broceado y de ojos violetas que llevaba a la escena.

-Oh querido Issei-san está enojado con Irina...que crees que allá hecho esta vez-dijo la mujer rubia mirando con curiosidad al hombre recién llegado.

-No idea...sabes cómo son esos dos, Me preguntó cómo hace Zadkaiel para soportar esas dos fieras que tiene por familia-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tienes razón Azra-Chan-dijo la mujer pegando su cuerpo al hombre.

-Te he dicho Juana que no me digas así...es incómodo-dijo el nombre mirando con sus profundas orbes moradas a su mujer.

-Malo, bueno querido me voy a bañar...me acompañas-dijo la rubia mirando con la misma mirada a sus esposo.

-Pues aprovechemos el tiempo...

* * *

-Sigo sin entender ese sueño madre-dijo ahora una chica castaña de unos 14 años.

-No le tomes importancia hija mía-dijo una mujer de unos aparente 50 años.

-Tiene razón madre, sólo tengo que dedicarme al señor-dijo la castaña mirando con estrellas en sus ojos las crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello.

-Dedícale tiempo...pero no te olvides de ti misma hija mía-contesto la mujer apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Eso haré madre...

* * *

-Shido Irina, te encargo esta misión, tienes que hacerlo bien-dijo un hombre joven de unos aparente 30 años, de pelo rubio y largo, al igual que acompañado de una sonrisa jovial siempre.

-Así lo haré Mikael-sama-contesto alegre la chica castaña de unos 17 años.

-Eso espero...

 **Fin Del Flashback:**

 _-Issei-Kun, vuelve no me dejes..._

* * *

-Así que eras tú el que robó las Excaliburs, que buscas ¿Poder?-dijo el castaño luciferino mirando desde el suelo al Caído con 6 pares de alas como se alzaba en el cielo "imponente".

-Quien eres gusano...no te había visto nunca-contesto despectivamente el caído.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, porque la pregunta-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras se alzaba en el cielo también con ayuda de un par de alas negras.

-T-Tu...deberías de estar muerto-declaró en caído recordando el cómo hace muchos años había salido con unos amigos de batalla en busca de un viejo amigo "traicionero" según él.

-Sorprendido...te sorprende que los majestuosos rayos violetas de mi padre sigan en este mundo...Cuervo asqueroso-dijo el castaño con odio.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...matar a las hermanas de los Maou...matar al hijo del querido hermano de Azrael...es perfecto, lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera robado esas estúpidas creaciones baratas de Mijhiel...JAJAJAJAJAJA-reía de forma psicótica el caido mientras se imaginaba el como pelearía otra vez en una guerra.

-Kokabiel-sama, ya está listo...las 4 Excaliburs están fusionadas-dijo un viejo de 70 años mínimo.

-Que bien estúpido humano, ya no me sirves más-dijo el caído para segundos después atravesar al viejo con una lanza de luz.

-Bien que comienza la guerra...

* * *

-Kaichou, los demás no resistirán más-dijo una chica de pelo largo y negro con lentes de semi-montura azules.

-No se preocupe Sitri-sama, yo y Kuroka-san nos encargamos-dijo un niño de pelo blanco que venía cogido de la mano de la Nekomata.

-Quien es el Kuroka-dijo la chica de pelo negro corto, ojos violeta y lentes de color rosado profundo miando curiosa al ver el gran parecido del niño con Lord Amy...es más se parecía a una versión infantil de Lord Amy con el pelo blanco.

-El es Euclid Jr. el hijo mayor de Issei-Nya-dijo con una sonrisa la Nekomata pelinegra.

*CRAKKK*

Sonó el sonido de la barrera romperse como si fuera un débil cristal.

-Llegamos tarde...el Ladrón está aquí-dijo serio el pequeño niño.

-Issei-Nya me va a castigar-Nya-dijo con alegría la Nekomata al saber su castigo.

* * *

-Amandall, ya enviaste los refuerzos-hablo preocupado el Satán rojo.

-Así es, además Lord Lucifer está con ellas...no te preocupes querido-dijo la Maid pelirosa saliendo de su estado de servicio para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposo.

-Eso espero...

* * *

Hellou Everybody! aquí está en otro capítulo...he dejado muchas cosas en suspenso que el próximo capítulo aclarare, también aprovechó para decirles que después de la reunión de las facciones habrán las Pre-cuelas, donde cuento la infancia de Issei, su entrenamiento con Su tío loco Rizevim, la relación con Grayfia, su boda y al final dejaré el primer encuentro con Kuroka.

REVIEWS

 ***musikletrashd7***

Cierto, gracias por comentar que tal te ha parecido el rumbo que toma historia.

 ***Tacbon20***

Cierto...na había caído en cuenta si no hasta que mire que casualmente todos escribían como cavernicolas, gracias por comentar, espero que te este agrando la historia.

 ***loquendo777***

Pues tienes razón, yo soy el que tiene planeada la historia, espero que aun asi te este gustdo...por cierto vuelvo aclarar el error mio en el capitulo pasado no habai caido en cuenta...Y ASIA ES MAS ÁNGEL QUE IRINA Y GABRIEL JUNTAS.

PDS:hay tres puestos vacíos en el harén ehh...solo digo eso.

 ***Hyperion52***

Toca dejar a kuroka como buena gatita, gracias por leer.

Pues lo hago así porque considero que tanto Sona como Tsubaki son personajes mas enigmáticos que Rias y Akeno, respecto a lo otro...sucede que borre por unos 15 minutos el capitulo anterior para corregirle unos errores graves que habían quedado y no caí en cuenta, Gracias por leer, espero que te agrade la historia.

 **ESO ES TODO POR HOY MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR SU REVIEW QUE APOYÓ PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA GRACIAS.**

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	7. DESPLUMANDO CUERVOS

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

* * *

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Desplumando Cuervos**

Nombre : Azrael

Descripción: Ángel de muerte, señor de las alma y las aguas...caminante entre el pecado y la bondad, Único Ángel con ciertas ventajas...como sostener relaciones sexuales con las hijas de los hombre sin que caigan como sus hermanos menores de Grigory, pero su descendencia será Caído(a), Único Serafín Con Tres pares de alas nada más.

Estado: Activo, Vivo.

Poder: Esta a la par que el de su hermana Gabriel, magia basada en el control de almas y el agua.

Edad: Creado después de la gran triada.

Hogar: Jardín Del Edén.

Ocupación: Consejo Del Cielo.

Cargo: Magistrado.

Hermanos:

Mayor: (Mijhiel, Miguel y Luzbel),

De La Misma Edad: (Gabriel Y Metatron).

Menores: (Rafael, Uriel y Zadkaiel).

Esposa: Juana I De Arco.

Hijos: Jeanne De Arco y ?

Apariencia: Alto Y De Cuerpo Definido, De Pelo Negro Y Ojos Morados.

Participó En: I Y II Gran Guerra De Facciones, Unión Para Detener A Los Dos Dragones Celestiales.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado poco minutos desde que la castaña exorcita hubiera discutido con el Heredero de Lucifer, y estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos...dando campo a toda clase de pensamientos que ella no creía tener, Dando espacio a su naturaleza Real.

FlashBack:

-Mamá Issei me está ignorando-volvía a recordar...era los sueños que tenía de hacia años atrás.

-Que hiciste-decía una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos color ámbar.

-Nada, sólo estuve besando con otro amigo y el me vio-dijo la parecía ser una figura de ella más pequeña.

-No! sigas asiendo eso Irina-reprendió un hombre que llegaba.

-Pero no le veo nada malo-contesto la pequeña.

-El si, es como si tu madre consiguiera otro padre para ti, tu lo cambias por algo que no vas mantener, y eso sólo te alejara de el...y de su cariño-decía el hombre de pelo negro mientras se agachaba a ver a la pequeña.

-Pero si sólo es por el momento-decía otra vez la pequeña.

-Haz lo que quieras...sólo tu eres la arquitecta de tu vida-dijo el hombre enojado...no era la primera vez, ya estaba cansado de ir a pedirle disculpas a su hermano menor por el comportamiento de su hija.

-Papa, voy a donde Ise-tan-dijo una pequeña niña rubia mientras corría por un camino de la casa.

-Ten cuidado Jeanne-decía la mujer mientras agitaba su mano de derecha a izquierda en forma de despedida.

-Pero porque Issei no ignora a Jeanne-replicó la niña castaña.

-Porque ella si lo trata bien, con cariño y con mucho amor-sentenció o mujer de pelo rubio adentrándose en su casa.

Fin Del FlashBack.

* * *

 **Casa Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Kuroka!-grite al llegar a la casa con Irina en mis brazos inconsciente.

-Si Issei-Nya-dijo mi gata saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y una cacerola en la mano.

-¿Que haces?-dije extrañado al verla cocinando, es muy...muy extraño.

-La comida para Yato y Shiro-Nya-contesto ella moviendo la cacerola de arriba a abajo.

-No los amamantas-dije extrañado, se supone que son bebés ¿no?

-Que dices, nunca hacemos eso-Nya...que haces con la exorcistas en brazos-Nya-cayó en cuenta hasta ahora, esta muy concentrada en hacer la comida.

-Donde está Euclid-dije acercándome a ella para saludarla de un beso como siempre.

-Está en su cuarto jugando con Yato y Shiro-Nya, la ¿vas curarla cierto-Nya?-dijo ella separándose de mi y prestando más atención al Estado de Irina.

-Si, ya ¿le digo a Yato y Shiro que bajen?-dije separándome de ella y saliendo rumbo a la habitación de Jr.

-Tranquilo, yo los llamo-Nya-dijo ella volviéndose a concentrar en su tarea.

-Está bien, nos vemos ahora-dije subiendo al segundo piso.

Subí al segundo piso y fui directo a la habitación de Euclid Jr. y toque la puerta.

 ***Toc*Toc*Toc***

-Ya voy-dijo la voz de mi hijo mayor acercándose a la puerta para abrir la puerta.

-Hola hijo, como vas-dije entrado a su habitación aún con Irina en brazos.

-Papá, quien es ella...tiene un aura parecido

a la tuya-dijo mi niño mirando con curiosidad a Irina, al igual que Shiro se acercaba a mis pies para que la alzará.

-Una amiga-dije dejando con cuidado a Irina en la cama de la habitación, al rato alce a Shiro en mis brazos y le acaricie la cabeza y orejas.

-Papá, esta bien...esta muy herida-dijo Jr. al ver el estado de Irina, respiraba entrecortado y tenía varias heridas abiertas, que no sangraba al poner un hechizo en ella.

-Tienes razón, ¿puedes curarla?-dije dejando a Shiro en la cama a un lado de Irina, para agacharme a la altura de Jr. y miraralo a los ojos.

-Haré lo que pueda, por cierto ya sentiste la gran barrera que levantaron en esta ciudad-dijo Jr. para chocar las manos como hacíamos siempre y acercarse a Irina para curarla.

-Si ya la sentí, cuando venga Kuroka por ti vas con ella, esta bien-dije despeinandolo para marcharme, como agradezco que sea un maestro en la magia defensiva y curativa.

-NYAAAAAA!-grito Kuroka cuando iba saliendo de la habitación, al poco tiempo vi como salían corriendo Yato y Shiro corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el piso de arriba...que bien los tiene enseñandos.

-Gata mía, me voy...hay ciertos problemas por solucionar-dice al llegar al comedor donde se encontraba y abrazarla por la espada, a lo cual ella dio un saltillo de la impresión.

-Nyaa, me vas dejar sola otra vez...deberías poner más atención a tu esposa-Nya-dijo ella moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado.

-Créeme que si no fuera por eso no estarías acá probocandome gata mal educada-dije para después bajar a su cuello y besarlo.

-Nyaa ahh-gimio ella al sentir mis labios, así que deja un lindo moretón donde la bese en forma de castigo.

-Eres mía, te lo compensare dentro de poco Princesa gata, además los niños nos están mirando-le dije el oído al ver como mis dos Gatitos nos miraban extrañados.

-Issei-Nya, que malo...bueno nos vemos más tarde amor mio-Nya

-dijo ella basándome y agachandose a recoger a Yato y a Shiro.

-Yo te llamo si necesito algo, más vale que llegues temprano o te castigare-dije saliendo de la cocina, para después salir de la casa.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaban la mayoría de los integrantes del Club del ocultismo jadeantes, habían luchado con todo lo que tenían contra unas simples bestias Cerberus.

-JAJAJAJA, eso es todo lo que tienen...son puro alarde-decía un caído sentado en un trono que se alzaba en el cielo.

-AHHH-grito la ex-monja al ver que tenía encima a su cabeza a una de las temidas bestias dispuesta devolarla.

-Asia cuidado-grito la heredera Gremory al ver que iban a devorar a su Afil.

BOOM*

Sono al caer el cuerpo de la bestia congelado totalmente, al tiempo que se veía a la Maid Peliplata volando con sus alas de demonio, con una mirada más fría que la misma Judeca en el Inframundo.

-COMO!, de donde salió esta perra-grito enojada el Caído en el trono al ver como una de sus bestias caída en combate tan fácilmente.

-Rias-sama, Issei-kun me ordenó ayudarlos en cuanto el llega-dijo la peliplta ignorando completamente lo dicho por el caído.

-Que no escuchas perra, que haces aquí-exclamó enojado el caído al ver como la peliplata había ignorado.

 ***CRACK***

Sonó el como todas las bestias Cerberus eran congeladas y eran partidas en miles a pedacitos.

-Tsk, que fastido-mascullo el caído para al momento invocar unas tres bestias más muy cerca de la posición de los Gremorys, y la peliplata al encontrarse todavía volando no alcanzó a reaccionar y aseguró que estarían muertos...

 ***ZAS*ZAS*ZAS***

Sonó el crujir de la carne de las bestias cortase en finos cortes horizontales y verticales precisos hechos por el caballero Gremory, hasta ahora "Renegado".

-Llegué a tiempo-dijo el rubio llegando al lado de su amo para arrodillarse y pedir perdón por sus actos.

-KIBA!-exclamo la heredera Gremory al ver a uno a sus preciados siervos en buen estado y salvandolos de ese momento crítico.

-Veo que llegaste a tiempo-dijo la voz de una exorcista peli azul llegado a la escena caminando tranquilamente.

-Oh pero si es la exorcita, deje linda a tu amiga-dijo con burla el caído, causando la furia del castaño que recién llegaba para volar al lado de su esposa.

-Oh pero si sólo es un cuervo gordo, feo y viejo...

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Vali, quiero pedirte un favor-dijo un hombre de pelo negro y en las puntas del frente rubias, al igual que tenía una barba en perilla.

-Que quieres Azazel, estoy ocupado...que sea rápido-dijo un joven de unos 17 o 18 años de pelo plateado y ojos azules.

-Vamos chico no seas agresivo, te recompensare-dijo el hombre alzando los brazos como si fuera inocente.

-Que es-dijo el chico ojiazul sin mirar al hombre.

-Quiero que apacigues a un subordinado mío, iría yo pero causaría más problemas...se encuentra en esta ciudad-dijo el hombre cambiando su expresión satírica a una de seriedad.

-Quien es-dijo interesado el ojizul.

-Kokabiel...

* * *

 **Cada Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaba un niño peliblanco con una cara de preocupación al lado de una chica joven de pelo castaño que se hallaba dormida en una cama doble.

-Jr-Nya Como va la exorcita-Nya-dijo una Nekomata de pelo negro llegando a la habitación.

-Kuroka-nee sama, no se que decir...su salud está bien pero su energía nada que se regenera, no se que pasa...parece que ella no quisiera volver a despertar o algo parecido-dijo el peliblanco mientras miraba con cierto deja de tristeza a la Nekomata.

-No puedes hacer nada-Nya...Issei-Nya parecía muy preocupado por ella-Nya-dijo la Nekomata acercándose al pequeño para sobarle la cabeza en seña de tranquilidad.

-Tengo una idea...pero puede ser arriesgada, Papá te ha dicho algo del "Dragon Scape"-dijo curioso el pequeño subiendo la cabeza para ver las pupilas rasgadas de gato que tenía la mayor.

-Algo se-Nya...pero no es mucho, Issei-Nya sólo me dicho que es una dimensión en su propio interior-Nya-dijo la Nekomata cogiendose las colas para sobarlas.

-No eres buena en eso cierto, bueno el caso...puedo entrar como en una especie de **Dragon Scape** dentro de ella, seria como su sub-consciente-dijo el pequeño subiéndose a la cama para hacerse al lado a la chica y cerrar lo ojos.

-Creo que entiendo que piensas hacer-Nya, sólo no te pase nada...Grayfia me mataría y Issei-Nya de seguro y tortura mi alma-Nya-dijo la Nekomata al entender un poco lo que el chico quería hacer.

-Lo prometo...

* * *

 **Psique De Irina:**

 **Pov. Irina:**

Que es esto...que lugar tan extraño, lo último que recuerdo es que seguimos al caído, luchamos con el pero yo no aguante los suficiente, estaba distraída.

-Que tienes Onee-Chan, peleaste otra vez con Ise-Tan-me dio una niña de unos 6 años de pelo rubio y ojos color púrpura.

-¿Como?-dije con curiosidad, quien es Ise-Tan, será Iseei-Kun, pero si sólo lo conozco de hace unos días...o ¿no?

-Si, casi siempre te peleas con Ise-Tan, Onee-chan si no quieres a Ise-Tan deberías de dejará de acapararlo para ti, déjalo...tu no lo quieres-dijo la niña, se me hace conocida...pero que este dolor que siento en el pecho.

-NUNCA LOS HAS AMADO, YA NO ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS, Y AÚN ASÍ TU SIGUES CON ESO, ERES LO PEOR...HOJALA NO FUERAS MI HERMANA-me grito una chica de mi misma edad y igual a la niña de antes pero mayor, que había aparecido de la nada a mi lado, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no me habla a mi.

-QUE DICES, CREES QUE NO ME DUELE SABER QUE ESTÁ MUERTO, ¿ESO CREES?-grito ¿yo?...que esto, hay otro persona parecía a mi Acá, ¿que es esto?

-PUES NO PARECE!, TODA TU VIDA LO HICISTE SUFRÍ, NUNCA LO HICISTE REÍR...SIEMPRE LLORABA POR TU CULPA, Y FUERA QUE TU DEJARÁS QUE ME ACERCARÁ, PERO !NO! SEGÚN TÚ ERA TUYO, QUE ACASO NO SABÍAS QUE EL ERA TODO MENOS DE TU PROPIEDAD-volvió a gritar la chica rubia, que sucede acá.

-!CALLATE!...SOLO CÁLLATE-grito mi otra yo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Como desearía que estuviera vivo y con otra, así no fuera yo...es mejor otra que tu-dijo con la voz más calmada la chica rubia mientras desaparecía poco a poco.

-ARGGG que dolor...mi cabeza, duele demasiado-grito para al poco tiempo tirarme al piso, duele demasiado, que pasa con mi cabeza.

-Tu lo sabes...

-Fue tu culpa...

-Nunca lo amaste...

-Sólo lo utilizaste...

-YA BASTA-grite desesperada, son muchas voces en mi cabeza, me duele mucho la cabeza, porque que sucede, que hice yo...que fue lo ¿hice?

-Tu eres la arquitecta de tu vida hija mia-dijo una voz que ya había escuchado...si es la voz del hombre de mis sueños.

-!PERDÓN!-grite a los cuatro vientos mientras caía al piso para al poco tiempo sentir mucho cansancio y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Así que eras tu el que robó las Excaliburs, que buscas ¿Poder?-dijo el castaño luciferino mirando desde el suelo al Caído con 6 pares de alas como se alzaba en el cielo "imponente".

-Quien eres gusano...no te había visto nunca-contesto despectivamente el caído, al ver como otro individuo aparecía en su batalla.

-Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei, porque la pregunta-dijo el castaño tranquilo mientras se alzaba en el cielo también con ayuda de un par de alas negras.

-T-Tu...deberías de estar muerto-declaró en caído recordando el como hace muchos años había salido con unos amigos de batalla en busca de un viejo amigo "traicionero".

-Sorprendido...te sorprende que los rayos violetas de mi padre sigan en este mundo...Cuervo asqueroso-dijo el castaño con odio.

-Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...matar a las hermanas de los Maou...matar al hijo del querido hermano de Azrael...es perfecto, lo hubiera sabido antes no hubiera robado esas estúpidas creaciones baratas de Mijhiel...JAJAJAJAJAJA-reía de forma psicotica el caído mientras se imaginaba el como peleria otra vez en una guerra.

-Kokabiel-sama, ya está listo...las 4 Excaliburs están fusionadas-dijo un viejo de 70 años mínimo.

-Que bien estúpido humano, ya no me sirves más-dijo el caído para segundos después atravesar al viejo con una lanza de luz.

-Que cruel-dijo la Nekomata peliblanca que se encontraba siendo sanada por la ex-monja.

-RIAS GREMORY, creo deberías tener más cuidado con tus siervos, mira a todos como están de lastimados-dijo el castaño con una actitud totalmente diferente a que conocían los integrantes del Club del ocultismo.

-JAJAJAJA, se me olvidaba que también eras demonio, que patético tu padre el meterse con una demonio, fue lo peor que hizo-dijo burlón el caído mientras se regocijaba en carcajadas de burlas.

-te doy dos opciones de como quieres morir, Primera: Te contaré en pedacitos, Segunda: Te humillare hasta morir-dijo el castaño Lucifer mientras un aura totalmente morada lo rodeaba, al igual que el clima dentro de la barrera cambiaba, y comenzaban a salir Truenos de color violeta.

-Tus rayos no servirán de nada, si no sirvieron los de la hija de Baraquiel mucho menos los tuyos...upss se me escapo eso-dijo el caído burlándose mientras señalaba a la reina Gremory, cosa por la cual todos se quedaron mudos y hechos piedra, a excepción de la heredera Gremory y su reina que tenia la mirada baja, al igual que la Reina Lucifuge que miraba todo con sumó detenimiento.

-Sabes que me da igual, mis rayos son distintos-dijo el castaño mientras que en su mano salían pequeño rayos violetas.

-Alardes Basura-dijo el caído para lanzarce hacia el castaño con una gran espada de luz...seguía siendo demonio.

-ARGGG-grito el caído al ser agarrado de una de sus alas y ser jalado hacia el castaño, el cual lo recibió con un puño en el estómago.

-Eso es todo, eres débil alimaña-dijo el castaño con la voz frívola.

-Maldito, como te atreves a tocarme sucio perro-dijo caído ofendido por el daño causado por el castaño en cual se encontraba con un rayo violeta en su mano apuntado hacia el.

-Te dices a ti mismo fuerte, sabes sólo estoy utilizando el poder de mi padre-dijo el castaño para lanzar el rayo de su mano hacia el caído, el cual lo esquivo por poco.

-MUERE!-grito el caído lanzándose velozmente hacia el castaño con una espada de luz.

 ***CLAMP*CLAMP***

-Vamos, eso es todo-dijo el castaño al estar chocando espadas de luz con el caído, que no miraba con odio, era casi imposible que el fuera tan poderoso, como había ganado tanto poder como para estar a la par de su poder.

 ***CRACK***

Sonaron las espadas de luz al romperse de la presión aplicada por el castaño y el caído, pero no paso más de un segundo cuando el castaño lanzó otro rato desde el nublado al caído, el cual recibió el golpe sin poder defenderse y cayó como piedra al suelo.

-Débil, muy débil...así piensas que lograrías hacerle algo a Sirzechs enojado-dijo el castaño bajando al suelo apara agarrarlo de una de las alas, levantarlo y estrellarlo contra el piso de nuevo.

-Maldito-exclamo el caído sintiendo como empezaba a sangrar.

-Eres mas molesto de lo que creí-soltó el castaño bajando al suelo para comenzar otra vez un pelea.

-Toma esto!-grito el caído lanzando una lanza de luz gigante hacia el.

 ***BOOOMMM***

Sonó el estallido de la lanza de luz contra un inmenso escudo de energía que hizo el castaño en los últimos instantes.

-Wow, Que bien...sabes luchar-hablo el castaño descendiendo para llevar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue interrumpido por el caballero Gremory que atacó al caído por la espalda, pero fue detenido por el mismo con una espada de luz, que caso en cuestión de segundos, dejando impresionados a la mayoría de los presentes.

 ***CLAMP***

-Como fue posible que detuvieras ese ataque-dijo el rubio impresionado por la velocidad del caído, "se supone que esta herido" se decía mentalmente.

-Es simple caballero Gremory, así el este herido NOSOTROS estamos en otra liga distinta a la tuya...vuélvete masa fuerte en vez de llorar sobre la leche derramada-dijo el castaño con la misma voz frívola, apara que pocos segundos después arremetiera contra el caído, que de una estocada lanzo lejos he inconsciente al caballero Gremory para concentrarse en su objetivo.

Issei al encontrase con el caído frente a frente lanza varias patadas hacia la cabeza del caído, las cuales el esquiva, pero al poco tiempo Issei se eleva en el cielo con sus dos alas negras y hace que caigan varios rayos del cielo al caído, el cual esta vez si se protege con un gran escudo mágico, que con cada rayo que cae se va fragmentando poco a poco hasta que el ultimo rayo rompió el escudo y cayo sobre caído, electrocutandolo durante unos segundos.

-Vamos que es solo el principio-dijo el castaño riéndose por la debilidad del caído, no estaba en su liga...después de todo era un superdemonio.

-Cough...cough, que eres monstruo...porque eres tan fuerte, NADIE PUEDE SER MAS FUERTE QUE YO...NADIE!-gritaba como loco el caído al sabaer inconscientemente que su fin se acercaba.

-¿te hago pedazos? o ¿te parto en dos?-dijo el castaño Lucifer descender del cielo para acercándose a paso lento al caido que se hallaba en el suelo retrocediendo con cada paso dado por el castaño.

 ***CRACKKK***

Sonó la barrera que se había levantado en la academia al ser rota, cosa que causo impresión en todos los espectadores que al poco tiempo sintieron un aura muy poderosa levantarse en aire...pero castaño conocía esa aura...hace muchos años que no la sentía.

-Llego el ladrón-pronuncio tanto el castaño como su hijo quien se hallaba unos metros lejos con los integrantes del consejo académico y la Nekomata negra.

-Valla pero si no era necesaria mi intervención, Azazel me las pagaras por hacerme perder el tiempo-dijo una voz desde una armadura blnca con gemas azules que se alzaban en el centro de donde antes existía la barrera.

-[Draig por lo que mas quieras no hables con Albion, aguántate]-dijo el castaño mentalmente a su compañero Dragon.

-[No prometo nada...solo lo hago por ti]-dijo el Dragon con una barata imitación de Tsudere.

-[Eres malo imitando sabes...ademas si lo llegaras a hacer bien y te viera la cara...te trataría de violador]-dijo el castaño mentalmente mientras se imaginaba la forma de su amigo humanoide diciendo eso.

-[MUÉRETE HIJO DE P*TA]-grito el Dragon Rojo.

-Bueno que deseas-hablo el castaño mirando con odio al que interrumpida su masacre.

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia Debil-Kun me puedes pasar a ese cuervo feo y gordo-dijo el hombre de la armadura descendiendo a ver como estaba masacrado el cuerpo de un exorcista renegado por estacas de hielo...ademas de que provocaba la furia del castaño el ser llamado de esa forma.

-NO, este es mi objetivo...ademas Azazel es muy blando...mejor lo mato-dijo el castaño para que en un parpadeo agarrara el cuerpo lleno de miedo del caído al ver como era sujetado con fuerza por el castaño.

-Que pena, es el mio también-dijo el sujeto de la armadura para lanzarse hacia el castaño...pero fue detenido por una magia rara, que el sujeto no conocía.

-Ya estoy aquí Iseei-Nya-dijo la Nekomata llegando junto al hijo del castaño por el campus de la academia que se hallaba destruido, cosa que hizo que castaño volteara a mirarla.

-Te demoraste suficiente, te castigare mas tarde con ayuda de Grayfia...ahora vienes tu cuervo viejo, gordo y feo-dijo el castaño dejando de mirar a su esposa gata, para mirar con odio al caído, que al poco tiempo después se hallo el piso con la cara comedio tierra mientras que el castaño tenia un pie en su espalda sirviendo como apoyo para comenzar a arrancar ala por ala del caído, mientras que en el siguiente tiempo solo se escuchaba los alaridos de dolor que daba el caído sentir como sus preciosas eran arrancadas como si se tratara de un pollo.

-Por favor para...por favor-decía llorando el caído al sentir como la ultima de sus alas era jalada por el castaño con una fuerza descomunal.

-Tranquilo, termino de desplumara al cuervo y te lo puedes llevar con Azazel-dijo el castaño tranquilo al sujeto de la armadura blanca que se hallaba aun detenido por la magia de la esposa gata del castaño.

-KYAAAHHHHH-grito con fuerza el caído al sentir como la ultima de sus alas era arrancaba.

-Todo tuyo, Kuroka suéltalo-dijo el castaño que de una patada lanzo al caído al cielo para que el sujeto de armadura Blanca lo cogiera y se lo llevara al líder de Grigory.

-Esto no se quedara así-dijo frustrado el sujeto de blanco...era imposible que el fuera detenido así de fácil por esos "débiles".

-Si, si como digas...bueno nos vamos chicas, ven Jr.-dijo el castaño ignorando por completo al sujeto de armadura blanca y acercándose al grupo Gremory que se hallaban congelados de toda la impresión que tenían, no conocian el nivel de poder del castaño...era otro nivel totalmente distinto, había podido luchar con un caído que se supone que luchó contra Dios y los cuatro Maous originales y sobrevivió.

-Mamá-dijo el niño peliblanco acercandose a la Maid peliplata para lanzarce a abrazarla con cariño.

-Señorita Gremory tenga en cuenta mi Consejo, por cierto dile a tu hermano que está me la cobró-dijo el castaño para luego desaparecer en desaparecen círculo mágico junto con la peliplata, la Nekomata y el niño peliblanco.

-S-si Issei-sama-respondió la heredera Gremory aún impactada por el como había humillado tan fácilmente al sujeto que estaba por matarlos con unos Cerberus.

-Rias...que sucedió-dijo asombrada la presidenta del Consejo académico al ver como el campo de fútbol estaba lleno de huecos, sangre, cuerpos de bestias quemados y demás tipos de rarezas.

* * *

 **Un día después, Casa Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado sólo unas cuántas horas desde que el cabeza de la familia Hyodo había desplumado al Cuervo gordo y feo, se encontraban todos disfrutando de su desayuno traquilo, El castaño masticando mientras veía como su esposa peliplata tenia puesta aún su pijama y regañaba a si hijo por estar jugando con la comida, la Nekomata estaba convertia en gata y se estaba lamiendo sus patas delanteras mientras sus hijos corrían de un lado al otro persiguiendo un punto de un láser que se sostenía en el aire gracia a su madre que lo movía con magia...Todo tranquilo, hubo un momento ek que que parecía que todos respiraban al mismo tiempo, y sería así de no fuera porque cayó un rayo de aura sacra en el centro dd la mesa del comedor y aparecio un hombre de pelo negro y ojos púrpura, con sus distintivas tres pares pares alas y aureola en la cabeza, que al ver al castaño se le tiro encima y empezó a gritar.9

-Serás hijo de p*ta, tu deberías haberte casado primero con Irina, que diría tu padre sobre esto, irresponsable, mujeriego...-y así siguió cogiendo al castaño de la camisa y agitandolo, mientras este sólo seguía masticando su desayuno.

30 Minutos Después:

-¿Ya terminaste?-dijo el castaño acercándose a un ángel pelinegro que se hallaba en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

-Si...creo que...ya terminé-contesto el Ángel cogiendo alientos para levantarse del suelo y mirar al castaño.

-Bueno, si buscas a Irina está arriba-hablo el castaño mientras miraba fijamente al Ángel.

-Bueno ya estoy bien, eres una cucaracha igual que tu padre, cuando lo creíamos muerto salía de la nada con vida-djijo el Ángel recordando esa habilidad tan extraña que tenía su hermano menor de sobrevivir a casi todo.

-Oye a quien le dices cucaracha Palomo-dijo el castaño con la clara idea de ofender al Ángel.

-Cuervo-devolvio el Ángel.

-tus lo son-dijo el castaño mientras Grayfia le pasaba unas gafas de sol.

-me has jodido, como premio te casadas con mi hija-hablo el angel mirando con una gran sonrisa al castaño.

-NO ME REHUSÓ-dijo el castaño tomando a su esposa Gata poniendosela en la Cabeza.

-Puedes dejar e hacer otras cosas, simpre buscas cambiará así así tema-hablo el Ángel recordando como el castaño de niño se ponía a patera piedras o a jugar con su cabello para evitar el tema.

-Quien yo, soy un alma de Dios...por cierto ¿y Jeanne?-pregunto el castaño mientras acomodaba a su gata en su cabeza.

-Pues es una larga historia-hablo el Ángel sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que todos los miraban curiosos el como el castaño parecía conocer al Ángel, además que el aura sagrada causaba molestias a la peliplata, el peliblanco y los dos gatitos que se habían escondido detrás de su hermano mayor...La Nekomata estaba traquila de la vida en la cabeza de su esposo lamiendose denuevo las garras.

-Adelanté, han pasado ya casi mil años desde que no nos vemos...

* * *

 **Lugar Misterioso:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Esta todo listo, es casi seguro que debido a todo el alboroto que hubo con Kokabiel los líderes de la facciones se van a reunir, es nuestra oportunidad perfecta-decía una mujer morena y de pelo largo café.

-Tienes razón, quien sabes cuando vuelvan haber estas oportunidades, tenemos que actuar ya...Katerea te encargas tu, con el poder que nos dio Ophis será suficiente para por lo menos acabar con los falsos Maous-dijo uno hombre con apariencia de duende, de piel pálida casi azul y pelo negro largo.

-Todo por lo que nos pertenece por derecho maldito-grito un hombre e pelo castaño largo.

-Es una lástima que Rizevim no nos ayude-hablo la mujer e grupo.

-Tienes razón, pero tenemos a Vali-hablo el pelinegro con alegría.

-Pero sería mejor si hubieras alcanzado a llegar a salvar al hijo de Amy-dijo la morena con tristeza.

-Tienes razón-hablo el peli castaño recordando a su amiga con tristeza y cariño.

-Es una lastima-dijeron todos los tres al recordar a su difunta vieja amiga.

* * *

 **El cielo, Salón Del Concilio Blanco:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Como es que Azrael se fue al mundo humano-gritaba desesperado un hombre de pelo negro.

-Deberías calmarte Rafael, sabes la libertad que tiene Azrael desde que padre vivía- dijo una hermosa mujer de profundos ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios ondulados.

-Gabriel tiene razón Rafael, cálmate y esperemos a que llegue Azrael y nos informa que paso, también al parecer las cosas con Kokabiel se calmaron-dijo con voz serena un hombre rubio de cabello rubio hasta los hombros.

-Crees que tenga algo que ver con eso?-dijo el hombre de cabello negro un poco mas calmado.

-Es lo mas posible-volvio hablar el hombre rubio.

-GABRIEL-SAMA!grito una mujer entrando al salón de forma brusca.

-Que sucede Griselda-Chan-dijo la hermosa mujer rubia.

-Tengo noticias de las envidas a Kuoh...

* * *

 **Hellou todo en mundo, como van...perdón por mi demora en publicar, estuve muy mal de imaginación para el momento de la batalla y pues hice ese pedazo como unas cinco veces y no me gustaron como quedaron, considero que esta es mejor que los anteriores, necesito que me digan el las Reviews que tal les pareció, antes he escrito historias, pero no nada pareció a la acción, intento siempre mejorar, y par ello necesito su ayuda.**

 **Por cierto Excalibur combinada la deje ahí tirada, digamos que como no se utilizo ella se auto guardo en una dimensión apartada, parecido a Durandal, en cuanto a la batalla antes de que llegara Issei no la hice por lo anterior, y también porque creo que tenemos rayado que es lo que pasa en esa batalla, otro punto, es que cambie en la forma de escribir la historia, ahora utilizare las UBICACIONES Y LOS POVS, me gustaría saber que tal les** **parece ese cambio.**

 **Por cierto puede que mañana ya suba el primer capitulo de _¿DESTINO SERA?_**

* * *

 **REVIWS**

 ***Superheroes315***

Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que esta parte te guste.

 ***loquendo777***

Gracias por tu opinión, respecto a los cambios, era el principios de los cambios.

* * *

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	8. REFORMAS

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **REFORMAS**

 **10 Días Después, AACCM (Asamblea Anual De Consejo De Clanes Y Los Maous):**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ni locos vamos a aceptar eso, estas loco maldito mocoso-gritaba un viejo de pelo verde desde uno de los curules del gran salón.

-Vamos pero en que época cree a que vives anciano, ya nada es como en tu época viejo, han pasado muchos milenios desde ese entoces maldito vejestorio-grito el castaño nieto de Lucifer desde otro curul donde estaba el y su peliplata esposa a sus espaldas vestía con un traje cóctel morado, con un escote medio y tres bandas de color negro puesta de forma vertical desde el hombro derecho.

-Maldito mocoso insolente ponte en tu lugar, como crees que vallamos a aceptar eso, así no funcionan las cosas-dijo otro anciano de pelo negro mirando de forma despectiva al castaño y ojos a lujuria a la peliplata.

-Primero debería usted viejo decrépito asqueroso no desear a mi mujer y ponerle atención a su esposan, que quien sabe cuantos de los aquí presenté excepción de yo y los Maous se la han clavado-dijo con odio el castaño Luciferino encendiendo un cigarrillo y haciéndole señas a su esposa de que se sentará en un regazo.

-Como te atreves-

-Creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso no cree Lucifer-sama-hablo otro hombre s pelo blanco y una espesa barba del mismo color.

-Esta usted de acuerdo con esto Rey Bael-dijo el hombre de pelo verde que primero grito.

-Por supuesto, hay que atender un descanso-dijo el hombre peliblanco.

-Bueno esperemos 15 minutos y continuamos, tenemos que hablar después de la próxima reunión de joven Demonios, las vocaciones por un siglo de Serafall y por último...la reunión de facciones-dijo el Maou Pelirrojo que se hallaba sentado junto a los otros 3 Maous en un escritorio redondo muy elegante.

-Bueno entonces me retiro por el momento-dijo el castaño desapareciendo con silla y todo del gran salón por un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **CCCD(Consejo De Caídos Cachondos Sin Dios), El Inframundo Parte De Los Ángeles Caídos:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Jódete Azazel prometiste cambiarle el puto nombre al Consejo-gritaba furiosa una mujer de largo pelo morado mientras cogía al líder de Grigori del cuello y tiraba al suelo para golpearlo una y otra vez.

-Penemue, deberías calmarte-decía un sereno Shemihaza.

-Tu te cayas maldito fornicador excesivo-volvió a gritar a mujer mientras seguía golpeando al líder de Grigori.

 _10 Minutos Después:_

-Buhno volllendo al tehna que hachemos con Kokabiel-dijo el líder De Grigori con la cara llena de hematomas y morados, cosa que dificultaba su habla.

-Pues creo que *Cof*Cof* deberíamos mandarlo al Cocito-dijo Shemihaza escupiendo seis de sus dientes.

-Pero a que nivel-hablo la voz sería de un hombre alto, constitución ancha y pelo negro corto con barba corta pero espesa hasta los pómulos.

-Mande molo a la Judeca-hablo alegre la más poderosa Ángel caída.

-No crees que es mucho-dijo Shemihaza limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo.

-Creo que Pene-chan esta en lo correcto-dijo Azazel con voz clara rascándose su deforme cara.

-VAS A MORIR MALDITO CUERVO DE MIERDA VIEJO Y GORDO-grito la mujer saltando con una lanza a luz en sus manos hacia el líder De los caídos.

* * *

 **CAHP(Consejo De Ángeles Huérfanos Sin Padre), El Cielo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno hermanos quien me acompañará a reunión-dijo el líder De los Ángeles con su sonrisa siempre afable.

-Yooo voy-grito de forma infantil la mujer más hermosa de la creación.

-Estas segura, irá la diablita de Serafall-Sitri, no te odia ella-dijo el Serafín de tres pares de alas mirando con curiosidad el porque de su hermana deseara ir a esa reunión.

-No importa...

* * *

 **CGTPDA(Consejo De Gata Triste Porque Su Dueño Esta Ausente), Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Aja y que haremos respecto-Nya a eso, ya Yato y Shiro están grandes-Nya, deberíamos poder volver a consentir a Issei-Nya-dijo la esposa más joven del castaño mirando a un especie de {muñeco de trapo}, que además está a en un cuarto oscuro donde la única luz alumbraba a una mesa donde ella se halla.

-Creo que deberiamos-Nya aprovechar nuestro próximo celo-Nya-dijo la Nekomata mirando a otro lado a la misma {muñeco de trapo} pero Rosa.

-Mamá deja de jugar con tus colas y danos comida-grito la dulce vos de una niña pequeña de unos 5 años de pelo negro y ojos rojos y de dos colas blancas.

-Madre, encontré esto en tu cuarto-dijo un niño pequeño de 5 años de pelo blanco y ojos color ámbar como su madre...sin contar sus dos colas negras.

-NYAAAA-grito la Nekomata mayor cayendo al suelo al ser descubierta por sus hijos en sus conversaciones privadas con Chika y Mio...así es, Chika es la cola derecha y Mio la izquierda.

-Estas Bien mama-dijo la pequeña niña agitando sus colas de lado a lado mientras se acercaba a su madre.

-Madre a papá le gusta esto-dijo el Nekomato menor mostrándole a su madre un conjunto de lecenria erótica en su mano de derecha, y el izquierda un tarro de crema de chocolate que no era precisamente para el desayuno, la cena o repostería.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA...

* * *

 **AACCM, Inframundo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno digan viva Satán si quieren aceptar la propuesta dada por los clanes Lucifer, Lucifugue y Amy-dijo el Satán verde desde el escritorio redondo.

-VIVA SATÁN-gritaron los representantes de los clanes Lucifer, Amy, Lucifugue, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Mefhistopheles, Belphegor, Dantalion, Focalor, Abaddon, Belial, Furcas, Shax, Beleth, Purson, Vassago, Paimon, Marax y Phenex.

-claramente es una victoria para la ser aprobada-dijo el Satán verde con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno, así Sera, no perdamos más tiempo y hablemos de la próxima reunión de jóvenes demonios, les daremos estas noticias y además es hora de que nos demuestren su poder...vamos a hacer juegos de clasificación-dijo el Satán rojo golpeado la final el escritorio para que se despertará el Satán calvo de barba que dormía plácidamente en los documentos de la reunión.

-ATAQUEN AL CIELO YA, UTILICEN LA BLITZKRIEG DE LOS HUMANOS CON AYUDA DE LOS DRAGONES MANZANA-grito al despertar de golpe el Satán Calvo, para que se pusiera rojo como el cabello de su camarada Gremory, por hacer el ridículos frente a los ancianos del Consejo.

-Bueno el caso que piensan ustedes el Consejo respecto a esta idea-dijo el Satán Rojo pasando por alto la falla de camarada sin cabello.

-Es cierto, casi la mayoría de los jóvenes ingresa a la Universidad el próximo año-dijo el representante de los Belial.

-Es verdad, por cierto Lord Lucifer usted cuantos años tiene-dijo una mujer de largo cabello rojo carmesí.

-Buena pregunta, creo que son 1238 o 1248 no me acuerdo bien-dijo el castaño con una mano en la mejilla intentado recordar bien si edad...no era fácil hacer conteo del tiempo mientras tu tío loco te perseguía con la intención de matarte para supuestamente entrenarte duramente.

-1338 es la edad de Issei-dijo la Lucifugue peliplata.

-Ohh ya veo, nacistes dos siglos antes de la rebelión de la facción antigua-dijo la Maou de coletas mientras jugaba con un barco e papel en la cabeza del Satán rojo.

-Y su esposa Lord Lucifer-repitió otra vez la mujer de pelo rojo.

-Consideró que usted como mujer sabe lo incómodo que es le pregunten la edad o no Marquesa Gremory-dijo el castaño haciéndole señas a su esposo de que se acercará.

-Tal vez, pero debes saber que no conocemos mucho de ustedes-dijo otra vez la mujer de pelo rojo.

-1856 años-dijo el castaño con la cara roja...le causaba pena que su esposa fuera mayor que el.

-Ohh ya veo porque no querías que conociéramos ese dato-dijo el Rey Bael riéndose entre dientes.

-Bueno dejando todo eso de lado, pasemos a algo más importante, la reunión con las otras dos facciones-dijo el Satán rojo pegándole en la mano a la Satán de coletas para que dejara su cabello en paz.

-Que quieren hacer ustedes-dijo el representante Belial cruzándose de brazos.

-Es fácil, hagamos las paz...estamos diezmados, cada vez tenemos menos demonios de sangre pura, tenemos la suerte de que hayan otros tres demonios de sangre pura en nuestra sociedad-dijo el Satán rojo mirando a todos los presentes y sobre todo a los esposos Lucifer.

-Tiene razon Lucifer-sama, no resistiremos otra guerra, ya hicimos suficiente con nuestra propia guerra civil-dijo el Rey Bael recordando como hace pocos siglos se habían matado los unos a otros.

-Entonces todos están de acuerdo-dijo el Satán verde levantándose del escritorio junto a los otros dos Maous.

-Pues no todos estamos desacuerdo con tener que socializar con los cuervos asquerosos y las palomas blancas come mierda, pero es lo que hay-dijo un hombre de pelo verde oscuro, piel café y orejas en punta...parecía un duende mutante.

-Labolas más respecto, no estas hablando con tu esposa si no con los Maous-dijo otro hombre de aspecto maduro, con barba y cabello rubio palido, al igual que tenía gafas de marco negro cuadrado que adornaban sus ojos rojos Rubí.

-Mariquita, siempre has sido así cobarde Agares-grito el hombre-duende.

-Muerete maldito duende come mierda-grito el hombre Agares.

-Y ahí van otra vez-dijo la Maou de coletas poniéndose crear mini-barcos de hielo y ponerlos andar por toda la sala como si fueran una flota naval.

-Banzai!-grito el Maou Pelirrojo mientras creaba aviones con sus poder de la destrucción y los lanzaba hacia la flota de la Maou Leviatán.

Y así terminaron la reunió del día de hoy, los representantes de los clanes a excepción de Los clanes Extras (Lucifer, Lucifugue, Mefhtopheles, Belphegor, Abaddon y Amy) se la pasaron peleándose he insultandose y luchando a pura punta de escupitajos como puros cultos nobles que eran.

En cambió los Maous Lucifer y Leviatán se pasaron jugando a la guerra naval con barcos y aviones hechos de sus respectivo poder.

El Maou Beelzebub se puso a examinar las posibilidades de que a su amigo Asmodeus le saliera pelo en su brillante calva.

Por otra parte los esposos Lucifer se pusieron a planear su descanso en el próximo verano.

* * *

 **CSCC(Consejo Supremo De Caídos Sin Dios):**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno eso es todo me retiro-dijo la imponente figura de la caída más poderosa, dejando tras de si a la sala del Consejo destruida, con un Azazel hecho pelotas de futbol.

Un Shemihaza son dientes y la cara tatuada con plumas de caído, sin contar que se hallaba amordazado en una silla con un fondo de diana donde se veían varias flechas de luz moradas.

Un Barakiel amarrado tipo Bondage colgado del techo y con un gran sonrojo en su cara, además de tener una manzana en la boca.

Y por último un Kokabiel Convertida en hielera privada del CSCC.

* * *

 **El Cielo, Segundo Nivel:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Ahora donde putas se habrá metido Gabriel-decía el Serafín de Tres pares de alas.

-Azrael calla tu boca, estamos el cielo no en un burdel-dijo el líder del cielo mirando con reproche a su hermano menor.

-Bueno calmense, por cierto porque estamos persiguiendo a Gabriel-dijo Rafael, el Serafín menor de todos.

-Pues porque "Super Azrael" le dijo que hijo de Zadkaiel y nieto de murcielaga de Amy seguía vivo-dijo la segunda mujer del cielo más poderosa, corriendo al igual que sus otros hermanos detrás de Gabriel antes de que bajará del cielo y fuera a caer por hacer todos menos cosas santas con el hijo de su hermano menor **.~*Cof*Cof* Incesto ¿Donde?~**

-Ay no está bajando al primer nivel-dijo el líder Del Cielo mirando a lo lejos Como su hermana corría como loca desesperada por las escaleras.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Kuroka sal ya de la habitación-dije desde la puerta de la habitación de ella.

-No quiero-Nya, Yato me hizo avergonzar-Nya-dijo ella gritando...debe de estar metida en el armario, hace eso siempre que se pasa algo así.

-Vamos gatita no te pongas así, no importa si juegas o no con tus colas, yo hablo con tipos muertos o sin cuerpo en mi cabeza y no pasa nada, anda sal ya gatita-dije recostandome en la puerta esperando a que abriera a puerta.

-Pero a ti-Nya no se te burlan tus crías-Nya-dijo ella hablando fuerte para que la escuchará, ya se de haber salido del armario.

-Como que no, Yato se me la paso burlando y Shiro dice que se va volver médica mental-dije recordando la vez que me dijo eso la pequeña demonio esa.

-Issei-Nya, voy a abrir-dijo ella abriendo de golpe la puerta y haciéndome caer en el acto.

-Me hubieras dicho antes, pero bueno me invitas a vuestros aposentos bella gata-dije yo parandome del suelo y tomando su mano para en un rápido movimiento darle un beso en cuello, pero no hubo reacción en ella

-Issei-Nya...tu me quieres-dijo ella suavemente.

-Claro que te quiero, ¿porque lo dudas?-dije intranquilo a verla de ese estado.

-No lo se...hay veces que me siento poco aceptada-dijo ella escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, mientras me abrazaba suavemente.

-No entiendo el porque te sientes así mi Kuroka-dije respondiendo su abrazo, que tiene...no es normal su estado de ánimo, me hace recordar a ese día.

 **FlashBack:**

Era un día lluvioso en el Inframundo, acabada yo de buscar una Manticora para mi tío, estaba caminando por un bosque.

-Me cagó en todo porque tenia que llover justo hoy que salí-dije aburrido de tener el pelo mojado y escurriéndose por mi rostro.

-Sniff...Sniff...Shirone...Shirone-decía una voz aguda, como si se tratará de una niña.

-Ohh pero si es una Nekomata, que haces acá pequeña, estas bien-dije al ver a la pequeña Nekomata pelinegra vestida con kimono negro y estaba recostada en uno de los árboles del bosque.

-No me hagas nada por favor-dijo la pequeña mientras ponía su manos para cubrirse el rostro lleno de lagrimas que tenia y agachaba sus orejas y sus colas se movían de lado a lado de la inquietud.

-Como que te haré algo, no soy un pedofilo ni nada por el estilo-dije excusándose y haciendo muecas y movimientos raros.

-Que-dijo ella mirándome curiosa por lo que había dicho y hecho, además que me dejaba ver mejor esa expresión de vacío y dolor que tenía en su rostro.

-Que no te haré nada, sólo eres una niña...aunque cuando crezcas estarías en mis estándares-dije miradola bien, es muy bonita, y no es que sea pedófilo pero mirándola mejor y conas detenimiento tiene un rostro hermoso, tiene el pelo corto, si se lo deja crecer se verá más bonita de lo que es, sin contar sus hermosas orbes café con su pupila rasgada, era una niña muy bonita, pero algo andaba mal...estaba llorando y su rostro denotaba dolor y pesar.

-Te ves amable...aún...aunque, no-no podré mas-dijo la pequeña para caer al suelo desmayada, quien sabe cuánto lleve aquí perdida, mejor la llevo con migo.

 **Fin FlashBack:**

-Issei-Nya, ¿tu me quieres?-dijo Kuroka abrandome más fuerte al igual que sentía como caían unas lágrimas en mi cuello.

-Claro que te quiero mi gatita hermosa-dije abrazándola más fuerte.

-Demuestramelo-susurro ella separándose de mi y mirándome finamente.

-Como quieras...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que el castaño Luciferino había estado recuperando tiempo con su esposa Gata y ahora se disponía a salir de la habitación, para encontrase con una ex-exorcista al lado de la puerta para regañarlo y refutarle de lo que había hecho hace unas horas con su esposa.

-Ya me vas a dejar en paz, tengo cosas que hacer y si sigues así me vas a estresar-decía el castaño llegando a la que sería su oficina en la casa, siendo seguido por la castaña ojivioleta.

-Pero porque tienes que ser así, se supone que yo sería la primera-contestó la castaña moviendo su manos en arrebatos.

-Sería muy bien dicho amiga mía, o yo te reclamaba cuando te besabas con otros estando yo de niño, ¿no cierto?-dijo el castaño parando en seco y volteado a mirar a su amiga de infancia.

-eso era distinto-dijo ella mirando a otro lado con los ojos vidriosos.

-No es distinto, eso era más liberal de lo que hago, porque no puedes venir a reclamar si me acuesto con mis esposas o no, ya sabes deja de quejarte-dijo el castaño siguiendo su camino.

-JODETE-grito la castaña enfurecida y celosa por la verdad que le había dicho, y era verdad, eran sus esposas, el vería si hacía o no hacía ese tipo de cosas con ellas...en cambio ella sólo es su amiga de infancia que en cuando a el le parecía era un zorra.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Listo esta decidido, Katerea tu irás a matar a todos esos bastardos-decía se forma confiada y orgullosa el heredero original de Asmodeus.

-Además no irás sola, esos magos te ayudarán a encerrarlos y tenerlos a tu merced-dijo sentado con los pies en la mesa el castaño descendiente de Beelzebub.

-No debería tomarles mucho, además los ayudar a por si algo se sale de las manos-decía un joven peliplateado que se hallaba recostado en una pared con una mirada arrogante.

-Tsk, hubiera sido mejor que viniera tu abuelo-decía con fastidió la Morena Leviatán.

-Soy mejor que el-dijo arrogante el peliplata mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a otro lugar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ni en tus sueños más húmedos serás igual o mejor que tu abuelo-dijo carcajeandose el descendiente de Beelzebub.

-Malditos...

* * *

 **Mansión Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-La p*ta madre Euclid corre que se salió una Mantícora de la jaula-decía corriendo el hijo de Lucifer mientras corría desesperadamente acompañado de su fiel mayordomo Lucifigue.

-Pero como cojones paso eso, las llaves estaban en la oficina suya ni señor Livan-decía corriendo también el hermano menor de Grayfia.

-TE VOY A MATAR EUCLID JR-gritaron al unísono los dos peliplatas mientras eran perseguidos por una Maticora gigante.

Y mientras que los pobres ancianos de la mansión Lucifer corrían por no tener su hermoso cabello lleno de veneno de Maticora o quemado, el pobre bisnieto del original Lucifer le daba una ataque de estornudos mientras acompañaba a su madre a Italia a comprar pescado fresco del Mediterráneo ya que tenían ahora tres gatos en la casa y dos dragones.

* * *

 **Sexto Cielo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Exorcista...Exorcista...Exorcista...-decía la mujer más bella y poderosa del cielo revolcándose amarrada en su habitación en el cielo.

-Wow, y a esa que le paso-dijo su hermana menor mirando con gracia lo que hacia.

-Esta enojada porque no la dejamos volarse del cielo y caer por hacerle cochinadas al hijo de Zadkaiel-dijo el líder del cielo mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa lo que hacia su hermana.

-Vamos Miguel hubiera sido interesante haber visto eso, o no hubieras construido esa habitación rara-decía con burla y sorna el Ángel de la muerte Azrael.

-Que habitación hermano Miguel-dijo la Ángel menor de los tres.

-Nada querida Uriel, nada, tu sólo ve a la rara de tu hermana mayor Gabriel-dijo nervioso el líder del cielo, definitivamente a Azrael nada se pasaba.

-Donde esta-dijo con extrañeza Uriel.

-MIERDA DE VOLVIÓ A ESCAPAR, YA ES LA P*TA QUITA VEZ-grito enojado el líder del cielo mientras sus alas empezaban a parpadear entre dorado y negro.

-Miguel que son esa palabrotas-regaño satíricamente Azrael.

-SEÑOR MÍO LO SIENTO, PADRE NUESTRO QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO SANTIFICADO SEA TU NOMBRE...-empezó a rezar Miguel a todo pulmón para no caer, era todo un festín para los malos ojos de Azrael.

-Esto es interesante-dijo la pequeña Uriel mientras empezaba a tomar fotos a Miguel Rezando mientras sus alas doradas parpadeaban entre dorado y negro.

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 ***Superheros315***

 **Gracias por tu opinión, espero que os siga gustando.**

 ***Carlos Corts***

 **Gracias por tu sugerencia, siempre intento poner atención ha esos detalles ya que los capítulos los escribo en celular y aveces no caigo en cuenta con el error de dedo.**

 ***hgabrielzdu***

 **Desde que empecé a leer siempre veía las misma historias, no es que digan que estan mal antes me gusta demaciado, pero quise hacer algo de otro tipo, Gracias por tu comentario.**

 ***Leonardo872***

 **Ya lo he dicho antes, y ademas el hecho de que este buena no es el hecho de que las voy poner, pero puede que puede que, ¿quien sabe?**

 ***WarRedMachine20***

 **Gracias por gran participación desde el inicio de la historia, y desde que pensé la historia tuve en mente en agregar personajes poco usados mas afondo.**

 ***Nico48825***

 **Si Jeanne, es parte de la facción de los heroes.**

 ***wolf1990***

 **Gracias por tu participación, las Reviews son las que me dan mas ganas de seguir.**

 ***loqueno777***

 **Perdon por la demora, estuve enredado con mi tiempo.**

* * *

Hola a todos, de ante mano les voy a pedir perdón por el atraso en mis publicaciones pronto estará la otra parte de ¿Destino Sera? espero que les guste el capitulo nuevo y gracias por leer, y además le quería decir que los especiales es donde ocurrirá el Lemmon por si las dudas, **DE NUEVO PERDON POR MI ATRASO.**

* * *

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	9. ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, osea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 _ ***Advertencia***_

 _ **El contenido de este fragmento contiene Lemon, es decir relaciones sexuales, si nos gusta este tipo de material No lo leáis, para así evitar problemas, Gracias.**_

 _ **Att:Gabriel (Artyon154)**_

* * *

 **Secreto De Amor**

 **Mansión Lucifer, Hace Muchos Años:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno Grayfia, te encargo a Issei, cualquier cosa nos llamas-anunciaba el señor Lucifer.

-Tío, ya estoy grande, me puedo cuidar solo-decía aburrido un castaño de unos 16 años.

-Rizevim-sama lo dice por ti bestia, donde le hagas algo a mi hermana te mato-dijo el mayordomo de los Lucifer al lado de su amo.

-Onii-sama, contrólese-anunció enojada y un poco sonrojada la hermana mayor de este...No tenía ni la menor idea de las cosas que hacían en privacidad ella y su dulce niño.

-Tranquilizante Euclid, si Issei fuera mujer serias tu el que se quedaba-dijo burlón el Año Lucifer mientras aparecía su círculo mágico de trasporte.

-Que asco-dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos Lucifugue junto con el castaño.

-JAJAJAJAJA-se burló el hijo de Lucifer desapareciendo en el círculo mágico junto a su mayordomo.

* * *

 **Hace Muchos Años(Edad de Issei 13):**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Shhh-decia una joven mujer de pelo negro.

-¿Que haces?-decía el todavía inocente Issei.

-Calla, te va gustar-decía la mujer mientras se empezaba a desvestir.

-No!, alejate-volvía a decir el chico de unos 13 años echándose para atrás.

-Vamos chico te va a gustar, o no te agrada mi cuerpo, si quieres lo puedo cambiar-dijo la mujer transformándose en una persona ya cocida.

*BUMMM*

-NOOOO!-decía el castaño despertando de sueño, para encontrarse con en cadáver de una demonio, no más bien de un Sucubo que se hallaba encima de del totalmente desnuda, y el ni que se diga.

-Issei-sama, se encuentra bien-decia la Maid peliplata con la mirada perdía.

-Si Grayfia...gracias-dijo el joven antes volver a intentar dormir.

-Issei-susurro la Lucifugue.

* * *

 **Presente:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Hmmm-escucho el castaño mientras observaba la figura de su amante totalmente desnuda, siendo cubierta únicamente por una de sus sabanas blancas.

-Grayfia, bebé despierta-dijo el castaño agarrando el rostro de la peliplata.

-Issei...más-decía entre sueños la mayor de los Lucifugue.

-Como quieras-dijo el castaño antes de volver a acostarse en la cama y cubrirse con la sábana para empezar a jugar con el cuerpo de su amante.

* * *

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente con el Sucubo, y el joven castaño se sentía extraño...había nacido en un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido, No podía ver a su amor secreto Grayfia a los ojos, porque de inmediato comenzaba a acelerarse los latidos de su corazón, mientras pensaba cosas como "Como se verá desnuda, es Virgen, como será excitada", y muchas otras preguntas para nada decente.

Pero no eran culpa de la Sucubo...si hubiera pasado, Issei estaría amarrado toda a vida a ese Sucubo.

Hora Dormir:

-Grayfia...ven-dijo por fin el joven castaño acercándose a la Maid, iba hacia su cuarto sólo con una toalla, era ya tarde de la noche.

-ISSEI-SAMA-grito asustada la Maid al ver al castaño tan cerca de ella y en esas fachas.

-Tranquila, podemos hablar-dijo el castaño acercándose a su hermosa Maid, que ahora a se hallaba semidesnuda, con el agua corriendo entre su piel, y su largo cabello color plateado claro suelto, sin trenzas o moños.

-Si claro, espere me cambio-dijo la Maid intentado salir rápido de ser vista de esa forma por su pequeño niño...que ya había crecido.

-No!, quédate así, vamos a tu habitación-dijo el castaño serio.

 ** _10 Minutos Después:_**

-Que deseas Issei-sama-dijo la Maid todavía cubierta de sólo una toalla y sentada en su cama junto al joven Castaño.

-Grayfia...tu conoces algo sobre los Dragones-dijo con el aliento agitado el castaño, mientras su cara de volvía roja al igual que sus pupilas se rasgaban.

-No se mucho, ¿Porque?-contesto la peliplata.

-Bueno...sabes que es el celo-pregunto más agitado el castaño.

-No Issei-sama-contesto ella mientras sentía como la temperatura de la habitación subía poco a poco.

-Ayúdame con el-dijo el castaño, mientras se dejaba ya guiar por sus instintos.

-Como que dic-dijo la peliplata pero fue sorprendida por el castaño de se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Grayfia...te deseo, se mía...júrame tu amor y yo seré por siempre tuyo-dijo agitado el castaño mientras suspiraba una y otra vez.

-Issei-sama, no se puede, usted es menor de edad, KYAA-hablo la peliplata mientras veía con cierto deseo al castaño...desde que lo conoció tuvo este tipo de pensamientos, pero ella los guardaba sólo para ella.

-Eres más hermosa de pensaba-dijo el castaño al poco tiempo que le había quitado la toalla a peliplata mientras que se acercaba a sus senos.

-No debemos Issei-sama-dijo la peliplata sin forcejar con el castaño, había algo en ella que no quería hacerlo.

-Muy tarde...ahora serás sólo mía-dijo el pequeño castaño acercando sus labios al cuello de la peliplata.

-Para...Ahhh-hablo con un hilo de voz la peliplata antes de gemir por la mordida en cuello que le dio el castaño en el cuello.

-Como te sientes-dijo el castaño apoyando su peso sobre la cama.

-Issei-sama...que es esto-dijo la peliplata al sentirse totalmente excitada.

-Es mi marca Grayfia, eso demuestra ante cualquiera de quien eres...continuamos-dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba la camisa.

-Que vas hacer-dijo jadeante la Lucifugue viendo como el castaño se quitaba la camisa.

-Vamos ser un sólo ser...Grayfia.

* * *

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

La noche había pasado, la primera noche de amor entre el castaño y la peliplata, pero no todo es color de rosas.

Había amanecido, y el primero en despertar fue el castaño, feliz como nunca en su vida, despertó en siendo abrazado por aquella mujer mayor, que desde que la conoció admiro, amo y deseo en secreto...pero se había acabado, la había hecho suya sin importa nada...sin importa lo que ella sintiera, y otra vez más el castaño se volvió a dormir en aquellos brazos.

* * *

 **Hace 7 años De La Pelea Entre El Raiser Y Issei:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Que sucede Issei-dijo Grayfia abrazándome desde la espalda.

-Nada...sólo recordaba algo-contesté sin voltear a verla.

-Vamos que piensas-dijo ella acercando su cabeza a mi hombro.

-En la primera vez que lo hicimos, todo lo que pasó después-contesté mirándola.

-Porque siempre es así-dijo ella molesta.

-No por eso...es Que todavía me cuesta creer que estemos juntos amor-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-Sabes que todo fue muy rápido en ese entonces...tu sólo eras un niño, uno muy travieso-dijo ella abrazándome.

-Lo digo siendo sabes-dije para después besarla.

Pov. Omnisciente:

Y así el suave beso que había empezando entre los dos esposos fue subiendo de tono a un beso de deseo, lujuria y pasión.

-Grayfia...-dijo el castaño al separase de su mujer y empezar a admirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, el cuerpo que sólo de el era.

-Hmmm-gimio suavemente Grayfia al sentir los labios de sus esposo en uno de sus pechos.

Y así empezaron las caricias de amor entre el castaño y la peliplata, poco a poco sus labios comenzaron a besar con deseo el seno de la peliplata, mientras que con su otra mano la movía hasta la intimidad de esta, que no tardó en responder con gemidos ahogados.

-Ahhh-gimio Grayfia mientras que sus manos de apoyaban en la cama para no caer con sus esposo chupándole uno de sus senos mientras que con una de sus manos le da leves caricias en su intimidad.

-Sigues siendo sensible aquí-dijo el castaño dejando de dar chupetones en el pecho de su amada peliplata.

-Estúpido-dijo ella sin dejar de dar leves gemidos por la mano de sus esposo.

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono los dos para después besarse con pasión, mientras que poco a poco el otro iba introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro, llevando una batalla campal por el control de la boca del otro.

-Ahhhh-gimio Grayfia al sentir como las caricias que daba con sus dedos el castaño se había convertido en penetradas suaves de sus dedos en su intimidad.

En cambio el castaño aprovechó su movimiento para apoderarse de la boca de su esposa.

-No es justo-dijo la peliplata al separarse del beso con su esposo mientras que un hilo de saliva los unía todavía.

-Que no es justo-dijo el castaño incrementado la velocidad de sus dedos.

-Ahhh...más, dame más-decía sumida en el placer que le brindaba su esposo dijo la peliplata.

-No que no era injusto-dijo el castaño deteniendo en seco el movimiento de sus dedos, para acostar a su esposa suavemente.

-Issei...Ahhh, sigue-dijo Grayfia ya acostada mientras que le pedida con la mirada a su esposo por más.

-Ahhhh...más, más-eran las súplicas de la peliplateada, mientras que el castaño dirigía su cabeza al cuello de su mujer para empezar a besarla, y poder suavemente su cuello, dejando uno que otro moretón con el que marcada como suya a la peliplata.

-Ahhhh, Issei...me vengo-decía entre suspiros y jadeos las peliplata, mientras poco a poco sentía como pasaba una corriente eléctrica desde su nuca, pasando por su espada hasta terminar en su intimidad donde se corría en la mano de su esposo.

-Ya te viniste-dijo el castaño fingiendo decepción.

-...No es...mi culpa-dijo la peliplata recuperando el aliento mientras observaba con la visión un poco nublada como su esposo se lamia los dedos que antes estaban dentro ella con gusto.

-Siempre me han sabido muy deliciosos tu esencia-dijo el castaño terminada de chupar sus dedos.

-No digas eso-dijo la peliplata ya habiendo recuperada el aliento, mientras se levantaba y tiraba al castaño de espaldas.

-Sabes que es la verdad bebe-dijo el castaño intentando levantarse pero fue detenido por la peliplata que lo beso intensamente mientras ella apoderaba de su boca, al igual que se sentaba sobre el, para al momento sentir a su amigo de batallas firme y fuerte para la guerra.

-Ya estas duro...precoz-dijo la peliplata dejando de besar al castaño para empezar una y otra vez a mover sus caderas contra el miembro del castaño.

-No busques una muerte estúpida querida-dijo el castaño agarrando uno de sus pezones con su mano, para empezar a jugar con el mientras que con su otra mano la movía al trasero de su esposa para apretarlo y darle caricias.

-Me encanta el riesgo sabes...o si no me hubiera metido con un niño-dijo ella con toda la intención de provocarlo.

-Pues este niño te ha hecho venir miles de veces-dijo el castaño tirando a la peliplata para lanzarse sobre ella y empezar a chupar de sus pezón izquierdo mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de diosa de su esposa.

-Ahhhh-gimio la peliplata a los pocos segundos de que Issei comenzará a chupar su pezón.

-No decías que era un niño-dijo el castaño haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas.

-Si..Ahhh...uno muy travieso-dijo Grayfia abriendo las piernas para dejar pasar al castaño, mientras que este dejaba de jugar con su pezón y posicionaba su miembro en la entrada de sus esposa para comenzar a frotarlo ahí.

-Pídeme que te lo haga-dijo el castaño mientras miraba a su esposa a los ojos.

-Por favor...hazme tuya-dijo la peliplata.

-Como Desees querida-dijo el castaño para entrar de forma rápida y dura dentro de ella, a lo cual sólo recibió un gemido/grito por parte de ella.

-Ahhhhh, dame más-dijo la peliplata mientras acercaba su cara a la su esposo para besarla, y así ahogar sin éxito sus gemidos causados por las rápidas penetraciones de su esposo dentro de ella.

-Sigues...siendo muy apretada-decia entre jadeos es castaño mientras gruñia de vez en cuando.

-Ahhh-seguía gimiendo la peliplata mientras que sentía como su esposo entraba y salía una y otra vez en un vaivén de placer.

-Grayfia-dijo un poco enojado el castaño mientras sus ojos se rasgaban.

-Issei...lo siento, ahhhh...dame más Issei..Más...más-gritaba llena de placer la peliplata mientras experimentaba de nuevo como una corriente eléctrica empezaba a recorrer de nuevo desde su nuca hasta su húmeda intimidad.

-Grayfia...me vengo-gruño el castaño aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus penetradas.

-Yo...Ahhh..también me corro...ahhh-gemia la peliplata sintiendo como era inundada por un gran placer.

-GRAYFIA/ISSEI-gritaron los dos al correrse mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban.

-Ahhhh-siguió gimiendo la peliplata al sentir como la semilla de sus esposo llegaba tan adentro de ella.

-Te amo señora Lucifer-dijo entre jadeos el castaño mientras se recostaba al lado de amada peliplata.

-Y Yo ti mi dulce niño-hablo con cansancio la peliplata mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su esposo y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

 **1 Mes Después, Mansión Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno Issei, como te dije tienes que ir a buscarme esa Manticora-decia Rizevim sentado en el comedor.

-Onee-sama, te sientes bien-decia el mayordomo Lucifugue al ver a su hermana pálida.

-Si...tranqui-hablaba la Peliplata antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño más cercano.

-Grayfia-dijo el castaño levantándose rápidamente a ver a sus esposa.

Ya en el baño, la peliplata había trasbocado todo el desayuno, ella sabía perfectamente el porque.

-Que tienes, me preocupas-dijo el castaño agachándose para ver a su esposa.

-¿Si te digo no te enojas?-pregunto temerosa la peliplata, por primera vez desde que se casaron tenía miedo de que la dejará.

-Claro que no, anda dime-dijo el castaño sin tomar atención a las dos personas que se hacía el la puerta del baño a escuchar.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo la peliplata, que ni sus supersentidos de demonio pudieron escuchar.

-Como, que dijiste...No se oyó bien-dijo el castaño mirándola con curiosidad.

-QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA-grito la peliplata para al momento echarse a llorar.

-QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA BESTIA-grito enojado el menor de lo Lucifugue tirándose a matar al castaño, pero fue detenido por su maestro.

-¿Porque?-decia el castaño mientras tenía una mirada indescifrable.

-No me dejes...te amo, si quieres no lo tengo, pero por favor no me dejes-dijo la Peliplata arrodillándose mientras seguía llorando, tenía miedo de que el no quisiera al bebé, en todo el tiempo que llevaban casados nunca habían hablado de hijos o algo por el estilo.

-Que dices, nunca más lo pienses, ya te lo he dicho, Nunca te dejaré...además este bebé que viene es una maldición, es la mayor muestra de nuestro amor mi querida Grayfia-dijo el castaño besando con cariño a su esposa antes de salir volando por culpa de un fuerte puño de su "Querido" cuñado.

-ONII-SAMA/EUCLID-gritaron la dos personas más terroríficas del mundo cuando están enojadas.

-Per-per-Perdón-hablo con miedo el mayordomo Lucifugue.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

 **Hola a todos, acá les traje el especial de Navidad, otra cosa que le iba a decir es que el los especiales no responderá Reviws, gracias por leer y como siempre espero su opinión del especial, las responderé en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Pdt:**

 **Se está acabado el año, Feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes por leer mis historias y apoyarme, gracias por todo.**


	10. REUNIÓN BÍBLICA

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

* * *

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-《hola》-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **REUNIÓN BÍBLICA**

 **Académica De Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya las primeras horas de clases en el la Academia, había pasado de distintas formas para cada uno de los estudiantes.

Estaba el dúo de pervertidos creando un nuevo plan para colarse en los vestidores de las chicas.

El aburrido Consejo Académico haciendo su papel de niños buenos.

El caballero Gremory siendo acosado por sus "fans".

Las dos super Onee-samas siendo admiradas como si de oro se tratase por parte del público femenino y masculino.

La siempre Dócil mascota de la academia huyendo de sus sobrinos que la perseguían como loca.

La súper estricta maestra peliplata, que era casada, pero nadie había visto a su esposo...o eso creían.

La ex-heredera Gremory durmiendo en el caro sofá de su hermana.

La reina gata subía en el cabello de su castaño rey.

Y como no, el "joven" Lucifer, dejando a flote su parte maligna al máximo por el aburriento, y como que maligna...pues digamos que el castaño estaba pensado miles de formas para torturar a todos estos humanos que lo habían aburrido con mierdas según el.

* * *

 **Salon Del Club Del Ocultismo:**

 **Pov. Grayfia:**

Había terminado mis clases de las primeras horas y ahora me disponía a ir al club.

10 Minutos Después:

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LOS TORTURARE A TODOS, LOS TENDRÉ DE ESCLAVOS MIENTRAS FORNICO CON SUS MUJERES Y HIJAS FRENTE A USTEDES MISMO, HAJAJAJAJA...TAMBIÉN LOS HARÉ ARRASTRASE POR EL PISO COMO SERPIENTES, LOS HARÉ VIVIR ENTRE SU COMIDA Y SUS ESCES COMO CERDOS, Y DESPUÉS, COGERÉ SUS CUERPOS INERTES PARA DARSELOS A LAS SUCIAS DE SUS MUJERES Y HIJAS QUE OS TRAGARAN MIENTRAS COPULO CON ELLAS-gritaba Issei desde el otro lado de la puerta...que pasó ahora, quien sabe porque se activó su lado antiguo Satán ahora.

-ISSEI-grite tumbando la puerta para encontrar a la mayoría de los Gremory y Sitri llorando mientras se abrazaban...Y Kuroka en el regazo de Issei que se hallaba sentado en un trono hecho de huesos y piel humana...le dije que botara esa mierda tan fea.

-QUE QUIERES PERRA-grito el todavía metido en su doble personalidad.

-PERRA TU MADRE HIJO DE PUTA-contesté de la misma forma...para Que vuelva a la normalidad toca insultarlo muchas veces.

-MI MADRE ERA TAN VIRGEN COMO LA PUTA DE MARÍA MAGDALENA-volvió al gritar el, cierto que estando en ese estado se burla de todo y de todos.

-ENTOCES TU MADRE SI ERA UNA RAMERA ARRASTRADA-grite a nuevo mientras observaba como Kuroka se hacía invisible y desaparecía.

-MI MADRE MEJOR QUE LA TUYA PUTA EXCLAVA LUCIFIGUE, AHORA VE A TRAERME HUMANAS VÍRGENES PARA LA ORGÍA EN HONRA A MI ABUELO-grito el...que vamos de nuevo, cuando vuelva a casa tendré que castigar a Rizevim-sama por sacar este lado tan feo de Issei.

* * *

 **Horas Después:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado horas desde que empezó la pelea a insultos entre los esposos Lucifer, había sido un caos total, los Sitri y Gremorys nunca en su vida habían escuchado tantas malas palabras en su vida, habían sido horas insultándose sin parar, y eso que eran esposos, como sería un hermano, un tío loco, un Ángel, y caído...peor un Dios.

Lastimosamente todos

los Lucifer tenían eso en la sangre, cuando pasaba algo que ellos odiaban insultaban a todo y a todos.

-Issei-Nya, tu amiga que llama-interrumpió el ligero sueño que tenía el castaño después de haber peleado con su esposa.

-Mañana...coño No me voy al joder-dijo el castaño desapareciendo en un círculo mágico...Había quedado con Amandall para hacer la preparaciones para la reunión...faltaban dos días.

* * *

 **Al Día Siguiente:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Issei y Kuroka se había despertado tarde y iban rumbo a su salón de clases, donde la pelinegra sólo tomó su forma de gata negra y se echó sobre la cabeza del castaño.

-Nyann, siento auras poderosas-hablo la gata laminado como de costumbre sus patas.

-Es cierto...ya se quienes son, pero que hacen aquí-dijo el castaño sin prestar atención al gran número de humanos adultos que habían el lugar.

-Que sucede chico estas bien-dijo un hombre desconocido al ver que el castaño hablado solo...Kuroka de había hecho invisibles, todavía la sentía sobre su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, ¿señor Argento?-dijo el castaño viendo la escarapela que llevaba el hombre de pelo rubio y ojos color ambar en su pecho.

-Por favor no seas tan formal, Llámame Brian-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa afable.

-Querido ya encontré la salón de Asia-dijo una mujer de pelo negro y ojos azules llegando al lugar.

-Ohh que bien, vamos a ver a Asia-dijo el hombre retirándose no si antes hacerle una seña de despedía al castaño.

-Exorcistas-susurro el castaño viendo como la pareja se alejaba.

* * *

 **Hora Del Descanso, Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Issei:**

-Donde demonios estará Grayfia, Kuroka baja de mi cabeza ya, me hicisteis caer como un idiota delante de los exorcistas-hable enojado mientras seguía buscando a Grayfia con la mirada.

-Tranquilo está con Amadall, fueron ver a Issei Jr.-hablo una conocida...Sirzechs.

-Ohh ya veo...Lord Gremory un gusto verlo de nuevo-dije saludando al pelirrojo mayor.

-Lo mismo digo Lord Amy, gustaría acompañarnos-dijo el Nieto de esa horrible mujer adoradora de camellos.

-Claro-dije caminado junto a ellos.

Y así pasamos minutos hablado de varias cosas hasta llegar al salón del club.

-SO-TAN VEN AQUÍ PARA TENER NUETRAS MOMENTO BIEN YURI INCESTUOSO-grito la voz de la Satán Leviatán...es una niña, como se la aguantan el Ajuka, el cabecimestrual y el pelón.

-Serafall Sitri, pero que sorpresa verla por aquí-dije para interrumpir el "su súper momento yuri con su hermana".

-LORD LUCIFER, COMO HA ESTADO-dijo ella pegando un salto para acercarse a mi espacio vital.

-Bien gracias por preocuparse, puede alejarse un poco-dije lo más cortés posible, esta mujer está urgía de marido, le dije a sus padres que la invitaba a un café y pidió vacaciones, y ahora se comporta así.

-Oh que bien...cuando vamos hacer aquello-dijo ella sonrojada...ahora todo mundo ba pensar que me la voy a tirar.

-Onee-sama no es debido hablar de esa cosas indecentes en público-hablo la amargada de Sona...siempre es así, tengo ganas de jugar con su mente a ver si cambia.

-No sabía que a Lucifer-sama me gustaran las frutas tan maduras...mejor dicho en proceso de putrefacción-dijo la hija Mayor de los Gremorys...mira quien habla, momia azteca esa.

-Puede _ser...al_ menos me gusta que este pura y que no halla pasado de mano en mano como moneda de oro falsa-conteste con la clara intención de decirle algo...PERRA.

-Tan pura como la de delincuente que tienes como esposa-contesto ella refiriéndose a Kuroka.

-Que conozca el peor el adulterio que el asesinato...perra arrastrada-dije yo saliéndome de mis cabales.

-No te confundes con tu otra esposa-ahora si...

-SATANÁS VEN POR MI-grite antes de perder el conocimiento.

 _ **2 Horas Después:**_

Me desperté de sentir que mi cabeza ardía.

-Me cagó en todo, no es bueno hacer eso tan seguido-dije mirando a los alrededores, para encontrarme a todo los que antes estaban en salón del club llorando como bebés mientras, se chupaban en dedo o rezaban a Satán por su salvación mientras de arrastraban.

Desde ese día prendieron que no era bueno insultar a un Lucifer, o podrían terminar llorado.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Kuroka:**

Estaba yo tranquila en mi cama haciendo nada como toda gata que soy mientras esperaba a que Shiro y Yato subieran para darles su lección sobre biología Nekomata.

-Kuroka-San, estas ocupada-dijo la voz irritable de la caída esa.

-No que necesitas-dije yo mientras me preparaba para su jodedera.

-Bueno quería preguntarte algo...sonará extraño, pero...que es tener sexo con Issei, ayer le pregunté a Grayfia-San y me congeló las piernas-dijo ella...definitivamente está loca.

-te diré esto:

Como Nekomata: Es mi dragón.

Como Esposa: Sólo es de nosotras.

Como Mujer: Perra indigna.

Como yo misma: Averigualo tu misma pequeña Cuervo.

-Entendí solo la tercera-dijo la muy imbécil...de verdad está tostada de la cabeza.

-Sabes...ven aquí-dije pensado las miles de formas de explicarle a esta loca.

* * *

 **Horas Después, Academia Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Después de que todos volvieran a su estado normal y aprendieran la lección de no meterse a insultar a un Lucifer.

-Bueno y así fue como le despedace la cabeza a ese hombre, antes los humanos eran muy ignorantes-decia el castaño contado con orgullo el día en el que el cuando tenía 15 años fueron a un pueblo y una banda de maleantes y prostitutas los querían a Grayfia y a el para sus bajos placeres.

-Por causalidad eso no ocurrió en Italia-pregunto el Satán rojo al señor Lucifer.

-No me acuerdo, habría que preguntarle a Grayfia, sólo de eso me acuerdo, al igual de como los maté con ayuda de Grayfia...le dije que nos auto llamáramos los PDFA-dijo el castaño de forma tranquila mientras revisaban los hechizos de puestos por toda la escuela para el día siguiente...pero no noto como su esposa había llegado y alcanzando a escuchar el nombre de PDFA.

-PDFA, que es eso Lord Lucifer-hablo la Satán de coletas mirando como el pelirrojo y el castaño tenían una gafas parecidas a las de Cíclope de los X-Men.

-Claro, Pareja De Demonio For-

 ***PLAMMM***

Sono la cabeza del castaño mientras era golpeado por su esposa.

-Fortuitos, Fornidos...-y así continuó la Satán de coletas intentando adivinar que era, mientras que el castaño seguía en su trabajo con mientras tiraba de su cabeza para atrás, no quería que por culpa de su segunda cabeza inmensa callera al piso.

-Issei-Kun, cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una charla-dijo el peliplata que vestía un largo vestido simple y morando que le quedaba dos centímetros más abajo de la rodilla.

-Si señora-contesto el castaño resignado...lo iban a golpear fuertemente.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Kuroka-San ya llegue...KUROKA-SAN-gritaba el familiar Dragón del castaño Luciferino.

-Ahhh, sigue...más, más...ahhh, que bien se siente-se escuho en segundo piso, cosa que puso en alerta a la Dragona del Caos, no reconocía esa voz...o eso pensaba ella.

-Quien está ahí-repitió la reina Dragón mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Ahhh...sigue...Issei-Nya..ahhhhh, ve vengo-Nyaaaaa-volvió a escuchar la Dragona, pero esta vez sabía de quien era la voz.

-¿Tiamat-nee?-escuchó una voz familiar detrás de ella.

-Oh Grayfia, no estabas arriba con Issei-dijo extrañada la Dragona.

-Claro que no, el esta en el trabajo-contesto la peliplata de forma natural, era tiempo de descasar y vivir en familia...en una gran y loca familia.

-Ahhhhh Issei-Nya/Issei-digieron de nuevo las dos voces que habían escuchado la Dragona, pero no puso atención del como la peliplata se había sonrojado de forma extrema al reconocer las voces.

 ** _10 Minutos Después:_**

-Grayfia, espera...Por favor detente, Grayfia NOOOOOO-se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de la Nekomata Negra en la resistencia Hyodo.

-TE DIJE QUE ESO ERA PRIVADO-grito enoja/avergonzada la primera esposa Lucifer.

-LO LAMENTO, PERDÓNAME TENGO HIJOS QUE ALIMENTAR-gritaba de nuevo la Nekomata.

-GRAYFIA-NEE SAMA CASTIGA A MAMÁ-gritaban los dos Nekomatos menores.

-ESPERA GRAYFIA NO, CON CON ESO...NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor la Nekomata.

A Fuera Del Barrio:

-Pero que horror esas personas-hablo una mujer madura que iba acompañada de sus dos hijos.

-A lo mejor son algún tipo de satánicos-hablo una anciana mientras salía por la ventana de sus casa.

-Escucharon los gimidos-cuchichaba una mujer de unos 30 años y solterona.

-Ese chico es afortunado, a lo sumó debe tener 17 años y vive con muchas mujeres hermosas-decía un hombre de unos 40 años, para al rato ser golpeado en la cabeza por su esposa

-No deberíamos denunciar a esa mujer por pederasta, mi hermana el domingo me llamo para ver las estrellas...pero sólo vimos a esa mujer mayor con esos adolecentes haciendo cosas pervertidas-hablaba una mujer joven que vivía al lado de la residencia Hyodo.

-Ahí viene el joven-grito una de las mujeres desde la ventana, y de inmediato todos o se metieron a sus casas, o siguieron su camino.

-CHISMOSOS HIJOS DE PUTA-grito varias veces el castaño caminando por a acera, había escuchado todo con ayuda de Ddraig.

Mientras que el castaño entraba en su casa escucho a lo lejos varios sonidos de las sirenas de Policía.

 ** _7200 Segundos Después:_**

Y luego de Issei mostrará que era un Jeque de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos y demostrará que todas las féminas que vivían con el eran sus esposas, porque asi lo amparaba la ley de su "país", y de que las patrullas de Policía juntos a los oficiales de inspección legal de marcharán, acompañados de los enviados del centro de menores, que eran puras mujeres, se fueran al saber que de donde venía el castaño no importaba si era menor de edad podía tener una relación con una mujer mayor.

-Lo sentimos señor Hyodo, nos retiramos-dijo el último Policía saliendo de la casa del castaño.

 ** _5 Minutos Después:_**

-Bueno ahora me explicarían que carajos paso, porque putas los vecinos llamaron a la policía-hablo enojado el castaño Luciferino.

-Kuroka-San puso a todo el volumen el porno de ustedes tres, para mostrarle a tu amiga el que se sentía tener sexo con tigo-hablo como robot la reina Dragón.

-PERO QUE COÑO PASA CON USTEDES, LAS VOY A CASTIGAR-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa malvada.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo la reina Dragón, sabia lo que venía, aunque no se quejaba.

-Nada tu también estas dentro del grupo por no hacer nada, Kuroka ve ha dejar a los niños con Euclid, y ustedes vallan subiendo-dijo el castaño mirando a la caída, demonio y Dragona.

-Ya los deje cuando llego Euclid Jr.-dijo el Nekomata.

-entonces todas arriba ya-dijo el castaño subiendo las escaleras y abriendo una puerta que sólo el podía abrir...la habitación de juegos.

-Esto va para largo-dijo la Nekomata con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y que lo digas-dijo la Dragona llevando arrastrada a las castaña caído, que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Mansión Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-QUE MONOS SE VEN!-grito de alegría el mayordomo Lucifugue al haber vestido a todos los hijos de Issei.

-Euclid-sempai deja de jugar con los niños-decía una mujer de baja estatura y pelo blanco vestida de Maid francesa.

-Euclids y Nekos a cenar-grito otra voz femenina...la señora y ama de la mansión Lucifer.

-Ya vamos-gritaron todos los nombrados.

-Shiro-Onee-chan, ayúdame a quitarme esto-decía el pequeño Nekomato intentando quitarse un sostén que el había puesto El menor de los Lucifugue.

-Vi a papá quitándoselo a mamá el jueves pasado-dijo la Nekomata mayor del lugar.

-Oh enserio, que paso después-dijo inocentemente el Nekomata peliblanco.

-Mamá comenzó a hacer así "Nyaa-Issei, más duro...ahhh, más-Nyan"-dijo la pequeña haciendo la minica de su madre, dejando con la boca abierta a los dos adultos que estaban cambiado al hermano menor de ellos.

-Que clase de persona es el esposo de su hermana-dijo asustada la Maid peliblanca.

-UN LUCIFER-grito Rizevim atravesado el piso.

-Eso no es normal-dijeron los tres hermanos.

-NINGÚN LUCIFER ES NORMAL...

* * *

 **Academia De Kuoh, Horas De La Tarde:**

 **Pov. Rias Gremory:**

-Ya está todo listo Onii-sama, sólo queda que llegue Lord Amy y Compañía-dije mientras hablaba con mi hermano respecto a la reunión que empezará en minutos.

-Donde se habrá metido, algo les paso, Grayfia no es impuntual-hablo mi hermano mirando el reloj, y era cierto ya se hacía tardé, se veían poco a poco como la Vanguardia de los caídas y Ángeles llegaba a resguardar la Academia.

-Se habrá quedado dormido, nunca se sabe-dijo Koneko detrás mío.

-Pero es muy tarde, ya van a ser la seis-hablo Onii-sama esperando a Amandall-nee sama.

-Espero y no tarden, no valla a ser que iniciemos con el pie izquierdo-hablo Sona llegando junto a su séquito.

-SO-TAN!-grito Serafall-sama corriendo detrás de Sona.

-Ay no otras vez-dijo Sona mientras salía corriendo.

-Jojojo, al parecer la Serafall Sitri nunca cambia-dijo la voz de una mujer...un ángel.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo, Minutos Antes:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Por el cansancio le había pasado a la mayoría de los habitantes de la residencia Hyodo, pero el primero en despertar fue el castaño, que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron nada más y nada menos de los pechos de sus esposa Gata que lo abrazada suavemente por delante, mientras que su reina Lucifugue se hallaba apretando su espalda con sus pechos, al igual que su reina Dragona dormía plácidamente agarrada a su cuello mientras flotaba como si nada con una sábana tapándola...Y como no su hermosa amiga caída abrazado a su esposa Gata por la cintura mientras respiraba tranquila.

-ME JODI LA REUNIÓN-grito el castaño acordándose de lo que tenía que hacer hoy, y como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó y corrió a bañarse a arreglarse para la reunión.

 _ **45 Minutos Después:**_

Se podían apreciar a todos los adultos de la residencia Hyodo correr de un lado al otro vistiéndose para ir a reunión...eran Luciferes, no podían ir mal arreglados por nada del mundo.

* * *

 **Sala De Espera, Salón De La Reunión:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Porque putas Azazel no aparece-gritaba histérica la mujer caída más poderosa mientras hablaba por celular con su amigo Barakiel.

-Tranquila Pene-chan el vago de Azazel debe de estar dando vueltas mirado la ciudad, sabes como es el de curioso con todo-hablo el Ángel de la muerte mientras se acercaba a su hermana caída.

-No me toques suertudo, además porque vino Gabriel, ella no es de eso-dijo la caída ignorando la forma por la cual fue llamada, después de todo era su maestro quien le hablaba.

-Te enteras después-dijo el Ángel mirando como Serafall Sitri miraba con odio y envidia a su hermana Gabriel, que se hallaba hablado con Miguel.

-YA LLEGUÉ PENE-CHAN BARA-gritaba el líder De los caído antes de ser golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por su amiga Penemue.

-deja de llamarme así sucio desgraciado-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la Maou de coletas.

 ***Mirada*Mirada***

-Onee-sama ya pueden pasar-dijo la presidente del consejo académico.

 ***Mirada*Mirada***

-Vamos Azazel-dijo la caída e pelo morado mientras caminaba a la sala de adentro.

-Azrael andando-dijo el líder del cielo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gabriel, me acompañas al baño-dijo el líder De Grigori al pasar frente a su hermana mayor.

-Azazel tienes prohibido acercarte a Gabriel y lo sabes-dijo el Serafín de tres pares de alas mientras se llevaba a su hermana junto a el.

 _ **20 Minutos Después:**_

-Porque no iniciamos ya-decia un Maou de coletas mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-Pues porque falta el demonio que me paso a Kokabiel-hablo el escolta de Azazel.

-Ya veo...por cierto Azrael, tu hija mayor está registrada en seguros AAA-hablo el líder e los caídos mirando su celular.

-Claro que no, ella no está en ningún sistema-hablo el Ángel s muerte empezando a ponerse ansioso.

-Issei es tu culpa por haber durado tanto-decía una voz desconocida por todos los presentes.

-Quienes fueron la del alboroto-dijo el castaño apareciendo en junto a sus cuatro damas en un círculo mágico que sólo los Maous y Gabriel conocían.

-ISSEI-CHAN-grito la mujer más poderosas del cielo saltado a abrazar al castaño que había aparecido.

-AHHHH, QUEMA QUEMA QUEMA-gritaba el castaño al ser tocado sin culpa por la Cruz que caragaba en el pecho la mujer rubia.

-Lo siento-dijo Gabriel separándose de inmediato al caer en cuenta su fallo.

-¿Te conozco?-dijo el castaño confundido...nunca había visto a esa mujer.

-OTOU-SAMA-grito la ex-exorcista al ver su padre.

-HIJA-grito el Ángel repitiendo el gesto de su hermana.

 _ **40 Minutos Después:**_

Después de que todos se presentarán y de que Issei supiera que Gabriel era una amiga de madre y se presentarán adecuadamente.

También los sequitos Gremory y Sitri dietas sus testimonios respecto a lo sucedido hace unos días con Kokabiel, era turno del castaño.

-Algo más que agregar Lord Amy-dijo el Satán rojo mirando al castaño que se había sentado entre Serafall y Gabriel para evitar peleas, y detrás de el de hallaban su séquito.

-Para nada, todo sucedió así, ahora quiero es saber porque la Iglesia tiene en su poder a las Excaliburs-dijo el castaño serio mirando fijamente a Miguel.

-Es fácil, son parte del cielo-contesto Azrael.

-Pero las cuidan tan bien que cuatro de ellas terminaron en manos de caídos, debería de tener en cuenta que a los exorcistas les basta con tener armas de luz, a no ser que este armando un ejército no deberían tener las Excaliburs, que pasaría si uno de ellos la extravía, o logra eliminarla, o se la entrega a otra facción distinta a las acá reunidas-hablo con toda la intención de provocar pleito el castaño.

-No es nada de eso, desde que el creador desapareció ellas ya no eligen a un Ángel-hablo con tristeza el líder es el cielo.

-Ya veo, es sólo eso lo que quería decir...Azazel deja de mirar a mi esposa-dijo el castaño mirado al líder de los caídos con desprecio.

-Bueno, entonces si hacemos, vinimos hablar de Kokabiel o quizás a declarar la guerra-dijo el caído con cizaña.

-Claro que no, no debemos volver a pelear por nuestra supervivencia, los demonios tienen cantidades mínimas de puros, sin padre ya no hay Ángeles de forma natural, los únicos bien parados de corta manera son ustedes-dijo Gabriel mientras tomaba actitud sería.

-Bueno pues lo digo porque Miguel quiere hacer pecar a Gabriel, no ves que no se resiste por mi-hablo el líder De Grigori con orgullo.

-Jajaja, si claro los he digas-se burlaba Penemue.

-Bueno entonces hagamos la paz-dijo el castaño mirado a todos los líderes de forma sería.

-Así y ya, por mi no hay problema, porque no le preguntamos a los que son ajenos a este tema-dijo el líder a lo caídos.

-¿Como quien?-dijo el Satán rojo.

-Vali, el es el Hakuryuukou de esta generación-dijo el líder de los caídos, impresionando a todos menos al castaño y compañía.

-Porque no pareces sorprendido Lord Amy-dijo Miguel intentado deducir algo.

-Desde hace cuantos años no conocen nada de un Sekiryuutei-dijo el castaño...provocado la impresión en Miguel, el sabía porque...sólo el podía mirar las Sacred Gear tenían portador, y el Sekiryuutei estaba así desde por lo menos hace más de un Milenio.

-El último que conocí fue Salomón, y eso fue hace por lo menos más de un Milenio-hablo Azrael mirando tranquilo a todos.

-No conoces para nada al prometido de tu hija-dijo el castaño poniendo en la mesa su mano con el guantelete.

-IMPOSIBLE TU ERES CAÍDO Y DEMONIO, NO PUEDES PORTAR UNA SACRED GEAR-grito impactada Gabriel, y dejando escapar ese detalle.

-Como es eso posible, sólo los que sean mitad-humanos o humanos pueden pórtalas-dijo la Penemue.

-El sistema tiene errores-mintió el castaño.

-entonces tu también opinas-dijo el lider de Grigori.

-De que, la paz...ya lo dije no es cierto, hagan la paz, no importa lo que hagan debemos darnos cuenta que somos una sola facción, nosotros los demonios somos descendientes de nuestros hermanos rebeldes al igual que los caídos y angeles, en un familia cada hijo es distinto-dijo el Castaño mirando a los demás.

-Te pareces a Mijhiel-hablo sin pensar Miguel.

-¿Mijhiel?-dijo la Satán de coletas.

-Mijhiel-nii sama-dijo Gabriel, mientras recordaba a su hermano mayor.

-Por que hablan de Mijhiel, esta desaparecido desde hace milenios, nadie lo ha visto-hablo enojado Azazel, no le gustaba hablar de su maestro.

-¿Quien es Mijhiel?-hablo con curiosidad Vali.

-El primer Ángel creado por Dios, señor de los mares y la tierra, Heredero de padre y actualmente es como Dios en la gran facción católica-dijo el lider de cielo, dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría, sólo los más viejos y el castaño sabían quien era en realidad.

-Ya veo debe ser alguien poderoso-hablo Vali pensando que sería pelear con semejante oponente, el era heredero de Lucifer, porque no podría contra el.

-Entonces que piensas de la paz Vali-dijo Azazel cambiando el tema, odiaba hablar de su maestro, consideraba que sólo era un espectro del pasado.

-Me da igual, desde que halla personas fuertes con la que pelear-dijo el peliblanco.

-Oh eres un cerebrodemusculos-hablo del castaño antes de sentir un frío recorrer su espalda...su instinto Dragón lo pone en alerta.

-Soy muchas supresas sabes-dijo Vali mirando mal al castaño.

-Que bi-no terminó de hablar el castaño al ver como todo se paralizaba...Euclid pensó.

-QUE SUCEDE-grito alterado Azrael al ver como los sequitos Gremory y Sitri de congelaban.

-Parecen terroristas, porque tu séquito se congela-dijo presionada Penemue.

-Porque son extensiones de mi y yo de ellas-dijo el castaño, dejando en claro a todos que sólo eran de el.

-Coño por fin mi hija es una mujer-dijo Azrael con falsas lágrimas, al igual que se ganaba un golpe de su hija sonrojada.

 ***PUMMMM***

-JAJAJAJAJA, PERO SI SON LOS PECES GORDOS DE LA BIBLIA-hablo una voz femenina.

-Katerea Leviatán-dijo Gabriel ver a la Némesis de Metraton entre el polvo que había hecho la destrucción del edificio, que fue por la magia de Grayfia y Tiamat que hicieron una barrera para protegerlos a todos.

-Katerea-chan que haces-dijo extrañada Serafall.

-No me hables traidora, simpre has sido así, haciéndote la inocente, ahora no me venga con que me pasa, ustedes se reúsan a vengar a nuestros padres, y fue lo mismo con Amy-dijo la mujer morena con odio.

-¿Amy?-pregunto Azazel antes de ser golpeado por Vali y mandarlo al piso para hacer un cráter.

-GRYFIA-grito el castaño dándole la orde mentalmente a su esposa de que fuera a Por Euclid.

-Issei-Nya voy por los niños-dijo Kuroka desapareciendo junto con Grayfia, dejando con sorprendidos a todos por la facilidad que lo hicieron.

-Como es posible que una Lucifugue este con ustedes, como se fueron tan fácil-dijo la mujer morena de gafas mirando a los líderes de la Facción.

-Bueno a desempolvar el esqueleto-dijo Azrael volando con sus tres pares de alas frente a la heredera Leviatán.

-Que haces Azrel-dijo Miguel al ver a su hermano salir del escudo hecho por Tiamat con ayuda de Gabriel.

-Te ayudo padre-dijo Irina extendiendo sus tres pares de alas negras profundo.

-Que lindo, padre te hija-dijo Gabriel con lágrimas imaginándose lo que sería ser madre.

-Gabriel!-regaño Miguel al ver como las alas se hermana cambiaban de color cada dos segundos.

-Lo lamento Azazel, pero no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad de pelear con un Maou-dijo Vali elevándose en el aire mientras su armadura aparecía.

-Eres muy débil como para rendir un minuto con Sirzechs-dijo el castaño elevándose con sus alas de Dragón.

-Vali, seguro que nada de esto es por tu linaje-hablo el líder de los caídos.

-Cual linaje-hablo Miguel temeroso de una posible verdad.

-CIERTO SE ME OLVIDO DECIR QUE MI NOMBRE COMPLETO ES VALI LUCIFER, HEREDERO DEL ORIGINAL MAOU LUCIFER Y UNA MUJER HUMANA-grito a los cuatro vientos el peliblanco, impresionando a todos menos a los demonios presentes…al igual que sólo mostraba 5 pares de alas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía a carcajadas la Maou de coletas, causando enojo en Vali.

-Eres arrogante como tu padre Primo-dijo el castaño elevándose con sus doce alas de demonio en el aire...dejando si palabras a todos, mientras que la mujer morena de gafas votaba unas lágrimas inconscientes, la única prueba de la vida de su amiga seguía existiendo.

-IMPOSIBLE-grito Azazel al ver a el nieto Castaño de Lucifer en el aire con sus Seis pares de las demonio.

-además no por presumir pero mi madre era pura sangre-dijo el caído dando a entender que Sólo por eso era mas poderoso, sin contar uno que otro detalle como que tenía espadas sagradas y era el portador del alma de Mijhiel.

* * *

 **Mansión Lucifer:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Sigo sin entender tu manía por hacer luchar a tu sobrino querido...ese No es Vali-kun-decia una mujer alta y de pelo largo negro.

-Sigue en entrenamiento, al igual que Vali, ahí que ponerlos a prueba-dijo el hijo de Lucifer y Lilith tomando vino, una copa seguida su esposa, pero el de ella era sangre.

-Interesante, Kuroka donde Euclid le haga algo a mi oficina hago que te castiguen-dijo Rizevim al ver a la esposa más joven del castaño tirada en forma de gata encima del mueble del televisor.

-Nyaa, me encantan sus castigos-hablo la gata negra mientras seguía lamiéndose las patas.

-Euclid ve a luchar contra tu hermana...

* * *

 **Reviews**

 ***antifanboy***

 **Sabes el único Azrael que yo conozco es el de los pitufos...naa mentiras no me sabia todas esas, gracias por tu a conocimiento.**

 ***UpThelron***

 **Deseo cumplido, perdón por el retraso.**

 ***wolf1990***

 **Pues pasaron cosillas interesantes no es así, pero lo de Gabriel será la adelante.**

 ***alexzero***

 **Me enorgullece alegrarte día amigo mío.**

 ***EtheriasLB***

 **Tal vez, pero de digo algo...el exceso de lolis tetonas es perjudicial para la salud...jajajaja naaaa mentiras VIVA HESTIA.**

 **Reviews Especial**

 ***loquendo777***

 **Creería que os gustó 7w7**

 ***antifanboy***

 **concuerdo, eso es a lo que es y ya.**

 ***Leonardo872***

 **Lo lamentó, puede ser por los saltos temporales, pero no importante era el Lemmon.**

 ***incurison123***

 **Las lolis están prohibidas...mentiras, a las lolis de HSDXD les tengo su propio Fanfic.**

* * *

 **Hola a todos como se encuentra el dia de hoy, como siempre espero que bien, ya Por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo de UF, eso es todo por hoy, como siempre agradezco sus reviews.**

 **Estén atentos a su regalo de año nuevo.**

* * *

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	11. DRAGON DIVINO VS DRAGON CELESTIAL

**Antes que nada este es mi primer fic, así que espero que me perdonen las faltas de ortografías.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y Mijhiel.**

 **-** **《** **hola** **》** **-Las espadas sagradas como las Excaliburs, Calibur, Ascalon y First Excalibur.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, ósea yo, en la lectura.**

* * *

 **DRAGÓN DIVINO VS. DRAGÓN CELESTIAL**

 **Académica Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Desde hace unos pocos minutos había comenzado una batalla entre varios seres e un poder exagerado.

A una esquina del campo de batalla de hallaban dos seres dispuestos desde tiempos antiguos a luchar entre sí.

Al otro lado de hallaban padre e hija dispuestos a luchar contra la descendiente de la mítica bestia marina de la Biblia, De Leviatán.

-Cambiando de tema, cuál es tu motivo para interrumpir esta importante reunión-hablo el castaño Luciferino mientras invocando a su alrededor 7 esferas de poder azules oscuras del tamaño de una persona promedió.

-Cierta persona me pidió el favor, además pareces ser un tipo fuerte, duraras más de 1 Minuto luchando conmigo-dijo de forma arrogante el Dragón blanco haciendo aparecer su armadura de color blanca y de gemas azules.

-esa actitud te matara, por cierto ¿que hace aquí la Leviatán?-dijo el castaño creando otras 7 esferas de las misma cualidades a las primeras pero de color negras.

-Ellos quieren recuperar el control del inframundo-dijo el peliblanco con su armadura lista para atacar al castaño.

-Ya veo...NO SABÍA QUE LOS AMIGOS DE MI MADRE FUERAN TERRORISTAS-grito el castaño con la intención de hacer sentir mal a la morena de gafas.

-Idiota-susurro la morena antes de fijar su mirada en sus dos oponentes emplumados

-Acabemos rápido-dijo el de la armadura blanca antes de lanzarse hacia el castaño.

 ***BUMMMMM***

Sonó un poderoso ataque de llamas que se estrelló contra un escudo que hizo el Dragón blanco unos 10 metros antes de llegar al castaño Lucifer.

-No te acerques a Ise-hablo un imponente Dragón de escamas negras azuladas con unos ojos rojos que brillaban como estrellas.

-No me digas que tienes a un Dragón como mascota-dijo en forma de burla viendo como el castaño seguía invocando más y más esferas de poder de otros colores.

-Cuando estábamos en la reunión no presente bien a mi querida Tiamat, ella es la última y más poderosas de los grandes 5 Reyes dragones, la Dragona Kaos Karma, Tiamat-hablo el castaño sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces que haces, una colección mujeres hermosas...que falta la Loli y la Tsundere-dijo el líder de Grigori Sorprendido mientras se tomaba con broma el resiente suceso de que el castaño al parecer conocía a la fiera Dragona Tiamat, que por además parecía serle fiel al el.

-Estoy en busca de eso sabes, no he encontrado buenos ejemplares, tengo a mi chica Neko y a mi chica Kudere me faltan esas y otras más-dijo el castaño siguiéndole a broma al caído, mientras rezaba a Satán para ninguna de sus amadas esposas escucharán lo dicho.

-Ya veo, interesante...nunca había peleado con otro Dragón-dijo el joven de la armadura blanca mirando a la Dragona de cierta forma lasciva.

-Deja de mirar a mi chica así mocoso, no le gustan las larvas como tu-dijo el Castaño abriendo sus ojos, para verlos ahora de color verde luminoso y con la pupila rasgada como las de un reptil.

 ***PLAMMP***

-No pensaba que un Lucifer se fuera a tirar a la solterona y virginal Tiamat-dijo el Serafín de tres pares de alas saliendo del cráter que hizo al caer al piso por un golpe de la morena de gafas.

-Maldita Paloma insignificante como te atreves a llamarme así-grito eufóricamente la Dragona por lo dicho del Angel.

-Tiamat querida me regalas tiempo...No quiero seguir jugando con Rizevim-hablo el castaño diciendo lo último en un susurro que nadie escucho.

-Lo Haré Issei-san-dijo la Dragona para pasar al frente del castaño y rugir fuertemente.

-Vamos...espero Que aguantes, al final te tratare como a una dama-dijo el Hakuryuukou antes de sentir como recibía un fuerte golpe de magia por parte del castaño que seguía sin inmutarse con los ojos cerrados de nuevo.

-Mantente lejos de mi chica te lo digo por 2 vez-hablo el castaño de forma tranquila.

-Si claro lo qu-

 ***BUMMMM***

Sonó el gran estallido que se hizo al que la Dragona Kaos lanzará otro ataque de fuego mucho más fuerte y rápido que el anterior.

-ARGGGG-grito el Dragón blanco lanzándose como rayo para atacar a la Dragona.

Luego de eso la Dragona dio un aletazo con sus alas, para que se ellas salieran ráfagas de aire como si fueran cuchillas filosas y dispuestas a cortar al Hakuryuukou.

Al estar las ráfagas de viento ya encima del peliblanco este solo se cubrió con un escudo con tal de no sufrir heridas mayores.

Pero el aire sólo perforo el escudo como si de mantequilla de tratase, además que el golpe destruyó la armadura del peliblanco y lo lanzo brutalmente contra el suelo, haciendo un lindo cráter en el suelo.

-Alardes, apenas estoy empezado mocoso-hablo firmemente la Dragona llegando al suelo.

Mientras que todos miraban impresionados a la Dragona, de un ataque tan sencillo había dejado ya el piso.

-No es que eras muy fuerte Vali-dijo la voz del castaño mientras se sentaba en el aire como si fuera a meditar.

-Mal-Maldito, porque no luchas conmigo directamente, no es necesario que mandes a tus perras-hablo el peliblanco saliendo del cráter donde estaba con uno que otro rasguño además de que tenía la ropa sucia.

-Arrgggg, en tres ataques de dejare fuera de combate-gruño la Dragona antes de lanzarse brutalmente hacia el Dragón blanco.

El de la armadura blanca no se quedó de brazos cruzados, el también se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de teclearla.

Pero era imposible por el tamaño y fuerza de la dragona, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en su abdomen.

Al sufrir el golpe la Dragona rápidamente se transformó a su forma humanoide para luego alejarse y tomar el aire perdido por el golpe.

Pero la chica no puro tomar ni el segundo suspiro porque el Dragón blanco la había atacado directamente en la cara, lanzándola varios metros por el suelo.

La chica sólo se intentó levantar pero tenía en cuenta que podía utilizar todas sus fuerzas así que sólo se cubrió de la ráfaga de patadas y puños por parte del dragón blanco.

 ***BUMMM***

Sonó una explosión proveniente de un ataque de magia que hizo el Hakuryuukou contra la reina Dragón, estampándola en una de las alas laterales de la Academia.

-Te subestime Hakuryuukou, pensaba que eras más débil-hablo la Dragona saliendo de los escombros mientras su labios y frente sangraba.

-Como dije Soy una caja de sorpresas-hablo el Dragón blanco antes de lanzarse de nuevo a continuar la pelea.

* * *

 **Dragon** **Scape**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Estaban reunidos los 4 individuos esenciales que habitan en el Dragon Scape.

-Larva, deberías terminar con el ritual rápido-hablo el Famoso Ddraig.

-Déjalo terminar Ddraig, si se acelera puede que cometa fallos y eso sería malo-hablo Mijhiel mirado con curiosidad el resultado del ritual del castaño.

-Pero lleva mucho tiempo aquí, te imaginas como estar a afuera...por No decir que Tiamat no está en condiciones de luchar al 100% contra Albion-hablo el Dragón rojo, sin tomar en cuenta lo último dicho.

-Ddraig...Que ocurre con Tiamat-hablo el castaño Luciferino sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?, nada son chorradas mías, no prestes atención a lo que digo, estoy ansioso por luchar con Albion eso es todo-dijo nerviosamente el Dragón tomando su forma humanoide para irse a sentar junto al Ángel y a la espíritu de la Excalibur.

-Mijhiel que pasa con Tiamat que no tengo conocimiento-hablo el castaño abriendo los ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo el Ángel mirando h acá otra parte, pero al poco tiempo sintió la fría mirada del castaño sobre él, cosa que lo hizo sentir un ligero escalofrío.

-Marie, amiga mía me puedes decir que sucede, ya termine el ritual-dijo el castaño levantándose dispuesto a ir sí es necesario torturar al Ángel y al dragón para saber que sucedía con su reina Dragona.

-¿Yo? pues...ella...tu, no lo sé...Y ella y tú de nuevo-comenzó a balbucear la rubia al estar contra el telón mientras que su "amigo" y "novio" se alejaban lenta y silenciosamente del lugar.

-Que sucede Marie-hablo de forma sería y determinada el castaño.

-!TIAMAT-SAN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!-grito rápidamente la rubia para después salir.

 **-!QUUEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh, Espacio Fuera De La Barrera:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Desde hace unos 20 minutos los escoltas de los representantes de las 3 facciones habían sido expulsados de los alrededores de la reunión, y se estaban desesperando por recibir las ordenes a seguir, fue tanto el alboroto y nerviosismo que fue necesaria la intervención de los demás líderes de las Facciones.

Por parte de los demonios estaba el gran estratega de los ejércitos del inframundo, el Maou Asmodeus, acompañado del segundo súper demonio conocido él Maou Beelzebub, estaban latentes a cualquier movimiento de las demás facciones presentes.

Grigori tenía a dos de sus cadres, el maestro del Rayo Barakiel y el segundo al mando de Grigori shemihaza, estos estaban un pocos más relajados por el hecho de que sabían que el Hakuryuukou estaba de escolta de la pelimorada y el vago de Azazel.

El cielo sólo tenía a Uriel de jefe de las legiones de Ángeles femeninos que habían llegado con la única misión de asegurar la integridad física y psicológica de Gabriel, por lo cual sólo se mantenían al margen de los hechos.

 ***BUMMMM***

-Deja de correr Onii-sama y quita la barrera-habla seriamente la sexy matriarca Lucifugue mirando con reproche a su hermano que sólo esquivaba sus ataques de hielo y ya, no se molestaba en devolver el ataque.

Pero la reciente exposición llamo la atención de todas las demás facciones, para encontraste con una Maid y un Mayordomo peleando.

Pero la gran sorpresa para las facciones del Cielo y Grigori fue ver que utilizaban el círculo mágico del clan extinto Lucifugue.

En cambio para los Demonios fue el ver al parecer otro integrante del clan Lucifugue, que si se comparaba con la actual Matriarca tenían parecido físico, por lo decir que tenía el mismo cabello típico en todos los Lucifugue, el cabello color plata.

-No puedo Onee-sama, Rizevim-sama me lo ordenó tengo que cumplir con mi orden-hablo el peliplata Lucifugue defendiéndose de los ataques de su hermana con un gran escudo.

-Entonces no tengo más opción que dañarte y destruir la barrera-hablo la Peliplata para después elevarse en el cielo con ayuda de sus 4 pares de alas de demonio y que después alrededor de la barrera salieran varios círculos mágicos.

Pero estos círculos mágicos no pertenecían al clan Lucifugue, sólo los más viejos integrantes de la facciones conocían ese círculo...era el círculo Lucifer.

-In Tenebris Lumen Rectis Corde-dijo la peliplata antes de que de los círculos mágicos salieran potentes rayos de magia oscura hacia el escudo para comenzar a fragmentar la barrera poco a poco.

-Onee-sama detén eso ya-hablo el menor de los Lucifugue.

-No puedo, Issei-Kun me lo ordenó-hablo la peliplata, para después generar un escudo a su alrededor.

-Entonces demostremos quien es mejor sirviente-hablo el peliplata antes de comenzar a lanzar múltiples ataques de hielo contra su hermana.

Los ataques de Lucifugue menor sólo paraban en el escudo de la peliplata mayor.

Y así empezó una batalla entre el par de hermanos, mientras que los demás líderes de la facciones miraban con asombró la pelea entre los Lucifugue.

* * *

 **Dentro De La Barrera:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado ya unos 20 minutos desde el inicio de la pelea entre la poderosa Tiamat y el Hakuryuukou, en los cuales debido a que la reina dragón no estaba en condiciones de dar una lucha al 100% de sus capacidades, cosa que permitió al Dragón blanco tomar provecho de esto y comenzó con varios ataques fuertes y certeros con el fin de debilitar a la pelinegra que durante todo el combate solo se había transformado de nuevo en dragón en 2 ocasiones.

-GYAAAAAAAA-grito de dolor la pelinegra al chocar brutalmente contra el suelo por una ráfaga de ataques del Hakuryuukou .

-Ahora veo que la de los alardes es otra Grandiosa reina dragón, ahora vamos a tratarte como es merecido-habló el peliblanco desde su armadura acercándose a paso rápido hacia la pelinegra que se intentaba levantar sin éxito alguno.

-¿No pasara nada y paso un poco de energía de ellos a mí?-se preguntó la chuica arrastrándose por el piso con dificultad.

-¿A dónde vas reina dragón?-dijo el dragón blanco parándose al frente de ella par después agarrarla del cabello y subirla para que quedara a su altura.

 ***TSSKK***

Sonó el escupitajo que le dio la chica en la cara del peliblanco al haber deshecho su armadura.

-Perra!-grito enojado el peliblanco antes de lanzar su mano libre contra el abdomen de la chica una y otra vez.

-KYAAA, PA-PARA...KYAAA...!ISSEI!-gritaba la pelinegra de dolor por los golpes del peliblanco.

-Tenebris-dijo la voz del castaño antes de que de el salieran millones de sombras en forma de manos y se fueran a agarrar al peliblanco de todo el cuerpo.

-Amy...-susurro la morena Leviatán al ver los mismo brazos que sacaba su amiga al luchar, recordó así como eso brazos despedazaban a su enemigos in problema alguno.

-Te mueves y de hago comida para Cerberos y Manticoras, tu abuelo tiene unas bi8en hambrientas-dijo el castaño caminando hacia su amada dragona para cogerla suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame y luchamos cobar...KYAAAAAAAAAAA-hablaba el peliblanco soltando el cabello de la reina dragón, para al poco tiempo gritar de dolor al sentir como una de sus piernas era cercenada brutalmente por uno de los brazos sombras.

Después de aquel grito de dolor todos pararon lo que hacían, el serafín de tres pares de alas dejo de luchar al igual que su hija, mientras que el hijo de lucifer que veía desde su casa junto a su esposa y demás la "pelea" se quedaron hechos hielo.

-RIZEVIM VEN ACÁ MISMO O MATO A TU NIETO-grito el castaño para luego hacerle señas a amiga de infancia de que bajara.

-Issei, la llevare con mi padre-hablo la caída castaña para luego coger a la Dragona he ir junto a su padre.

-RIZEVIM VOY A CONTAR HASTA 7-volvió a gritar el castaño, para después hacer que los brazos sombra agarraran fuertemente cada una de las extremidades restantes del peliblanco.

 ***CRACKK***

Sonó al romperse la barrera, y con ellos dejó libre e movimiento a las herederas Gremory y Sitri para que después vieran la escena e lo que ocurría.

A los minutos llego la Maid peliplata arrastrando el cuerpo de su hermano menor herido.

-Issei, ya me encargué de Onii-sama-dijo la Maid tirando a su hermano al lado de dragón Blanco.

-Perfecto querida Grayfia, ahora hazme el favor y ve Jr, y por Kuroka y pandilla...-dijo el castaño esperando a que llegara su tío.

-Como diga Issei-kun-dijo la Maid despareciendo en su típico círculo mágico.

-2-nada pasaba.

-3-poco a poco los líderes de la facciones de fueron a donde estaban sus demás escoltas y compañeros.

-4-se sentía un poco de tensión en el ambiente, la hija del original Leviatán se había ido.

-5-la reina Gremory de percató de la presencia de su padre.

-6-Apareció La segunda esposa del castaño de un círculo mágico junto a sus dos hijos.

-6 y medio-La Serafín Gabriel estaba ayudando a curar a la reina Dragona y a percató de que era más de una vida la que estaba en juego.

-6 y tres cuarto-hablo el castaño preparándose para despedazar a su primo.

-Ya estoy aquí-se escuchó la voz del primer heredero de Lucifer.

-Te lo diré simple y claro, ya estoy muy viejo para tus jueguitos de loco, a la próxima de haré comida de tus propias Manticoras-hablo el castaño siendo rodeado a un aura sumamente maligna.

-Lo intentaré, de ahora en adelante todo lo que el haga será culpa de el mismo-dijo el peliplata Luciferino.

-Eso espero-dijo el castaño mientras sus ojos cambiaban a color rojo sangre...sus instintos de venganza le estaban ganando poco a poco.

Lo que no se daban cuenta era que el Dragón blanco estaba susurrando unas palabras, que ha futuro serían un gran mal.

-Si más me retiro sobrino mío, me llevo de vuelta a Euclid y a los niños-hablo el Luciferino mientras desaparecía el, el menor de los Lucifugue y sus dos hijos Nekomatos.

-GYAAAAA-grito la Nekomata mayor al sentir como algo la perforaba, por arco reflejó el castaño apretó los brazos sombras, pero se rompieron a ser un ser mucho más poderoso el que sostenía.

-NEE-SAMA-grito angustiada la Nekomata Gremory al ver a su hermana mayor ser perforada como si de un trapo se tratase lo un ataque del Dragón blanco.

-Kuro-chan...Kuroka...KUROKA-grito con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos el castaño al ver a su esposa Gata tirada en piso con la mirada vacía, rodeada de un gran charco de sangre, por no decir que tenía un gran hoyo en su abdomen.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ESO PASA CUANDO TE BURLAS DE MI MALDITO INFELIZ-grito riendo como loco el peliblanco mientras activaba sus armadura blanca pero esta vez mucho más grande, poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un Godzilla por el tamaño de su armadura.

Así es el peliblanco había activado el Juggernaut Drive de la Divine Dividing

-Kuroka princesa gata vamos levante-decía el castaño acercándose al cuerpo casi inerte de su amada Nekomata, mientras que cierto Ángel con categoría de Dios hacia unos trucos para salvar a al Nekomata.

-Issei-Nya...-hablo de forma silenciosa y débil la Nekomata, mientras su corta vida pasaba por sus ojos, desde el momento de su nacimiento, pasando cuando aquel demonio mató a sus madres y las esclavizó a ella y a su hermana menor, como hasta el día en el que conoció a su Príncipe azul en un bosque lluvioso.

-Kuroka vamos amor, levántate...Lo juegues así conmigo, Shiro, Yato y Yo te esperamos, Bebe...Kuroka...KUROKA-grito el castaño sosteniendo el cuerpo ya inerte de su esposa.

-YA ESTÁ MUERTA ESA PERRA QUE ME DETUVO LA PRIMERA VEZ, JAJAJAJAJAJA-exclamaba con alegría el

-Issei, Kuroka...-decía con pena y tristeza extrema la Mayor de los Lucifugue viendo a su amiga, compañera y rival de amor muerta, mientras que el castaño arrodillado a su lado veía con tristeza el cuerpo inerte de la Nekomata.

-[Yo de ustedes me retiraba y ponía una buena barrera, Este mocoso está a punto de hacer caldo de dragón blanco]-Hablo una gema verde desde el pecho del castaño que tenía la mirada vacía y mientras acariciaba el rostro sea su esposa.

-[Que dices Ddraig, mi actual poseedor es muy superior al tuyo]-hablo por primera vez el Dragón blanco verdadero.

-[¿Estás listo para buscar otro portador?]-hablo la gema verde antes de desaparecer del pecho del castaño.

-La mataste sin ni siquiera dejarla defenderse, golpeaste fuertemente a mi querida Tiamat...Te condenó a muerte, tu alma será consumida por las llamas del infierno, Todas la personas con las que interactuaste morirán a mis mano, haré que no puedas descansar en las durante toda la eternidad, antes de que dejes tu cuerpo material de haré sentir más dolor que el que cualquier ser halla sentido, Te daré un muerte lenta y dolorosa-hablo el castaño rodeándose de un aura oscura y maligna, un aura que sólo el primer Ángel caído podía generar, el aura de un Lucifer.

-Issei...-hablo en voz baja la Maid peliplata al ver a su esposo en esa condición.

-Grayfia querida, llévate a Kuroka...déjala que descanse, en unas horas voy-hablo el castaño para después elevarse con ayuda de sus 6 pares de alas de demonio.

-JAJAJAJAJA POR FIN VAS A LUCHAR COBARDE, DEMUESTRA QUIEN ERES-grito el peliblanco desde la armadura gigante blanca.

-Yo señor de los rayos y maestro de las sombras convocó a mis divinos lacayos a que colaboren con mi objetivo, pido si lealtad espíritus de la sombras que esperan latentes la llegada de su nuevo maestro, Que seré Yo Iseei Hyodo Lucifer-vocifero el castaño mientras aquella aura oscura lo cubría completo.

-[Yo el primer Lucero de la creación, hijo de las estrellas y de nuestro maldito creador, amo de la tinieblas y señor del pecado mortal, primera estrella radiante en rebelarse en contra de su creador te aceptó a ti nieto mío, como único heredero durante los tiempos de tinieblas y de luz, lleva en alto el poder de nosotros los Luceros caídos de la creación Divina]-hablo una voz que sólo los Serafines y Cadres de Grigori reconocieron, una voz que no habían escuchado en milenios, la voz de Lucifer.

-Que así sea-dijo el castaño saliendo de las sombras que lo cubrían con el cabello blanco como era el del Lucifer, y sus ojos eran color púrpura oscuro, además de que ahora llevaba sus 6 pares de alas distintas a las de cualquier demonio, estas alas eran color negro profundo y más largo.

-ESO NO TE AYUDARÁ EN NADA-grito el Hakuryuukou antes de lanzarse hacia el castaño para atacar con su puño.

-DETENTE-Grito el peliblanco encarcelado al peliblanco en una aura de putrefacción.

-QUE ME HAS HECHO, ES LA MISMA MAGIA DE ESA PERRA-grito enojado el Hakuryuukou antes de sentir como miles de voces llegaban a su cabeza.

-Esa aura es el poder de tus propios pecados, de tu propia desgracia, será momentáneo...Ahora será que ustedes Ángeles caídos, Ángeles y demonios son tan amables de irse para evitar salir muertos-hablo el castaño de forma sería y tranquila.

-Sólo nosotros nos quedaremos-hablaron al unísono todos los líderes presentes, mientras le hacían señas a sus tropas de que se fueran.

-Entonces le pido que me hagan el favor de hacer una barrera como la de antes y más poderosas-hablo el peliblanco de forma tranquila mientras bajaba al suelo arrastrando al dragón blanco al cual con un golpe había destruido su gran armadura, haciendo inútil el hecho de haber activado la JuggerDrive de la Divine Dividing.

Luego de que ya todo los Ángeles caídos, Ángeles y Demonios Rasos y las herederas Gremory y Sitri y sus sequitos, al igual que las damas de la residencia Hyodo se hubieran ido y que los líderes de las respectivas facciones hubieran acatado el favor del castaño, se encontraban viendo la demostración del poder del peliblanco, veían como golpeaba y mandaba estocadas con la espada Dragon Slayer más poderosa Ascalon, la cual había invocado hace unos momentos.

 ***BUMMM***

Sonó el ataque mágico del peliblanco que lanzo hacia el dragon blanco, de los cuales se cubrió por poco.

 ***CLAMPP***

 ***CLAMPP***

 ***CLAMPP***

Eran los sonidos del choque entre el antebrazo de la armadura del dragón blanco y del peliblanco que no había descansado ni un sólo segundo su ataque.

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

 **[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine[Divine]**

Eran los sonidos de de las gemas de la armadura del dragón blanco usando su poder principal.

 **[Bosteed[Bosteed[Bosteed[Bosteed]**

-Arggg, maldito infeliz-decía frustrado el dragón blanco al ver como sus ataques para disminuir el poder del peliblanco no daban resultado.

Todos miraban con asombro como el Peliblanco de tan sólo 4 aumentos de poder restauraba toda la energía robada por el Dragón blanco, era como si no tuviera efecto sobre el.

 ***PUMMM***

Sonó el golpe por un puño del peliblanco que rompió la armadura del dragón blanco, para que después le dirá una patada de tijera en la cabeza, tumbándolo y haciendo un hueco en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-Eso es por no dejar de alardear-dijo fríamente el peliblanco mientras se disponía a patear una otra vez al Dragón blanco del suelo.

-Maldito, deja de jugar conmigo, ven con todo a por mí maldito-habló el Hakuryuukou levantándose del suelo mientras volvía activar su armadura.

-Te hace falta mucho para que yo vaya con todo a por ti cerdo orgulloso, te voy a hacer sufrir mientras pueda-dijo el castaño antes de abalanzarse contra el Dragón Blanco y tirarlo al suelo para subirse encima de él y comenzar a golpearlo en la cabeza una y otra vez, rompiéndole poco a poco la armadura de la cabeza del dragón blanco.

 ***CRACK***

Se había roto la armadura completa del dragón blanco y el peliblanco seguía golpeando en la cara al Hakuryuukou con ayuda de su guantelete rojo, multiplicando una y otra vez su fuerza, si antes el dragón blanco se defendió con dificultad ahora estaba poniendo todo su poder en la defensa de cuerpo, tenía suficiente con la pérdida de su pierna, como para que ahora el peliblanco segado por la ira lo dejara hecho pedazos.

-Defiéndete gusano insignificante, haz lo que ella no pudo hacer...DEFIÉNDETE MALDITO-grito el peliblanco con ira y melancolía, mientras por su cabeza pasaban los miles de recuerdos de su amada gatita, los miles de momentos vividos, el verla crecer, el enamorarse de ella, el amarla tanta como lo seguía haciendo, su primer celo, sus demás momentos en familia, su boda, su luna de miel, el año que ella se desapareció, pero cuando llego le había traído dos frutos de su amor, dos frutos que demostraban lo que se amaban, el poco tiempo que vivió con toda su familia, sus dos queridas esposa, sus tres hijos del alma...y sin saberlo mientras continuaba haciendo papilla el cuerpo del Hakuryuukou, comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente.

Y así paso un tiempo...un tiempo en el cuales el castaño se desahogaba con el saco de boxeo que era su primo segundo, mientras recordaba todas las horas...los minutos, segundos, milésimas de segundos...cada pequeña parte de tiempo pasado con su amada gata, se sentía dolido, le había fallado a ella en su misión de protegerla...que sería de sus amados hijos, ¿cómo decirles que mama no volverá?...él sabía perfectamente lo que era crecer y vivir sin una madre a la cual acudir en los momentos más difíciles de la vida, no tendrían regazo al que volver a llorar mientras ella les acariciaban la cabeza diciéndoles "todo estará bien hijo mío".

Los líderes presentes solo miraban con tristeza la escena, a cualquiera le romper el corazón ver como el ahora peliblanco se desahogaba a golpes con el asesino de su esposa, por no decir que Azrael se aguantaba las lágrimas, le recordaba lo duro que sería ser padre "viudo", tener que criar á sus hijas por sí mismo fue difícil, fue duro...al menos él tuvo a su esposa hasta que las niñas tuvieron 10 años.

Y sin más el peliblanco dejo de golpear a su familiar para después levantarse he irse caminado hacia la salida de la academia con un rumbo desconocido, al ir caminando su cabello y ojos volvieron a la normalidad, llegar a la barrera solo se limitó a pasarla como si nada, para que se cayera minutos después de su salida, mientras que los lideres te la mirada y los pensamientos idos de la realidad, estaban en sus propias burbujas mentales, el ver al castaño tan desesperado por la muerte de su amada esposa, los hizo reflexionar que pasaría con ellos si perdieran lo más preciado de sus vida…Esposa, hijos, padres, hermanos, amigos tal vez...

Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no cayeron en cuenta como el hijo del original Lucifer apareció y se llevó a su nieto muy, pero muy mal herido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Y así termino aquel fatídico día, que sirvió para que las tres grandes facciones se unieran._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _¿Pero A Que Costo?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Pasarían meses desde que volverían a ver al Patriarca del clan Lucifer._**

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ***SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0***

Espero que no halla sido lo que esperabas, pero no lo digo de mala gente.

 ***The reader RIC. RJRP***

Contestando a tu pregunta

Lucifer Original+Lilith=Rizevim

Lucifer Original+Primera Demonio Del Clan Amy=Madre de Issei.

 ***antifanboy***

Vamos con la traición, naa mentiras.

Créeme que todo lo que me dices de Azrael no lo sabía, tenía entendido lo básico creo.

Es una creación mía rara:

MI=Michael= que en inglés es como el Miguel hispano

JHI=Quería que sonar algo a ruso y pues eso me sonó a ruso.

EL=Me puse mirar nombres de ángeles y dio la casualidad de que varios tenían esa terminación, y como me dio flojera investigar más dije "ese el la parte que dios cuando dice, el que ayuda a dios, la voluntad de dios ect".

 ***EtherialLB***

El PDFA significa...ojo a ese nombre tan bonito= **P** areja De **D** emonios **F** ornicadores Y **A** sesinos.

Los castigos de Issei son los mejores del mundo.

 ***incursion123***

Psss...ven aquí, esto es secreto...solo lo digo para que el FBI y la ONU no rompan mis puertas y ventanas.

 ***riohey sawana dragneel***

Acá tienes la tan esperada continuación.

 ***Nico48825***

Yoloo

 ***loquendo777***

Perdón por el castigo

PST:No vuelvas a decir castigo en tus comentarios...después me llega la CIA, EL FBI, LA ONU, LA OTAN, MELCOSUR, EL G8 Y DEMÁS ORGANISMOS INTERNACIONALES...HASTA EL PAPA.

 ***irbexnai***

Me tienen aburrido con esa loli, saben que la voy a poner y ya.

* * *

 ** _PERDON POR EL RETRASO TAN GRANDE QUE TUVE, NO HE TENIDO BUENA CONEXIÓN A INTERNET Y SE ME BORRO LO QUE TENIA ESCRITO, Y PUES ME FRUSTE PAAR VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR, PERDÓN POR ESO, RESPECTO AL CAPITULO "SI PALABRAS"._**

 ** _CON DESTINO SERA ME DEMORARE HASTA MAÑANA._**

* * *

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 ***Grayfia.**

 ***Kuroka.**

 ***Serafall.**

 ***Sona.**

 ***Tiamat.**

 ***Irina.**

 ***Reynare.**

 ***Ophis.**

 ***Ravel.**

 ***Tsubaki.**

 ***Yasaka**

 ***Llilith.**

 ***Kunou.**

 ***Gabriel.**

 ***Penemue.**

 ***Venelana.**

 ***Le Fay.**

 ***?**

 ***?**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


	12. CAMBIOS

***DISCLAIMER***

 **High School DxD no es de mi pertenencia, todos sus personajes y trama principal son pertenencia de ICHIEI ISHIBUMI.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **Bueno sin más comenzamos:**

 **Referencias:**

 **\- hola - diálogos.**

 **-(hola)- recuerdos.**

 **-{hola}-conversaciones mentales y pensamientos.**

 **\- [hola] - Draig, Albion y seres superiores.**

 **\- "hola" - llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes.**

 **~hola~comentarios del autor, o sea yo, el la lectura.**

* * *

 **Cambios**

 **Afueras de Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-¿Nyaa?-maulló una pequeña gatita de color negro que estaba en el hombro del castaño.

-Si...lo creo que se lo tomen bien, sobre todo Grayfia, prepárate para verla enojada-hablo el castaño, mientras descendía y se ponía a caminar por el andén de una carretera.

-Nyan, Nya Nyaaan-hablo la gata negra.

-Tampoco son tan malas, de seguro una cachetadas y para, después un abrazo rompe huesos y-

 ***PLAM***

Sonó la primera cachetada, pero esta había sido por parte de la reina dragón.

-Idiota-dijo la dragona.

 ***PLAM***

-Estúpido-hablo la Lucifugue.

 ***PLAM***

-Yo también quería-hablo interrumpido la Maou Leviatán.

 ***PLAM***

-Esa no me la merecía-contestó el castaño al ser golpeado por la gata.

-Donde...donde carajos estuviste estos 4 meses Issei Amy Lucifer, sabes lo jodidam-

 ***PLAM***

-No me beses cuando estoy enojada-hablo peliplata luego de darle otra cachetada al castaño.

 ***PLAM***

By: Grayfia.

 ***PLAM***

By: Tiamat.

 ***PLAM***

By: Serafall.

-Serafall Sitri deja de golpearme joder-grito enojado el castaño Luciferino, se aguantaba las de su esposa y su dragona, pero las de la Maou no.

-Perdón, es que Grayfia la hace y me dije "porque no, seguro que se siente Guay"-se escudó la pelinegra de coletas.

-Ve y cacheteas a otro, tengo que ir-dijo el castaño antes de tomar a su esposa como si fuera un bulto de papas y después a su dragona de igual forma.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente**

-Oka-sama ya llegue-grito Issei Jr, mientras entraba a la casa en compañía de la esposa de su abuelo (Rizevim).

-¡Euclid-nii!-grito la menor de los gemelos Toujo saliendo a correr a abrazar a su hermano mayor.

-Kuro-chan-respondió el peliplata para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su hermanita.

-Son una ternura-exclamó Irina acercándose al pequeño vestíbulo de la entrada, siendo acompañada con en el menor de los gemelos Toujo, Yato.

-Concuerdo, Yato-san... ¿porque no saludas a Jr?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Jummm-dijo el pequeño, para después irse de la entrada.

-Es parecer mío o ¿esta celoso? -dijo la pelinegra mirando a la castaña.

-Tal v-

-¡PAPÁ!-se escuchó el grito de alegría del pequeño Yato.

-Nyaa-dijo la pelinegra Kuro saliendo a correr, sabía de quien era esa aura.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto el próximo Lucifer.

-Vamos-dijeron las dos mujeres mayores, para después irse caminando a la sala.

 **Minutos Después:**

Ahora la monotonía constante de la residencia Hyodo se había ido, por el momento se encontraban los tres herederos sentados en compañía de su padre, mientras que las demás sólo veían con atención lo que pasaba con el castaño. A estas horas la chismosa de Seraphim ya se había ido a contarle a su esposo lo acontecido.

-Euclid sube a tu habitación-dijo la Lucifugue de forma sería a su hijo.

-Si señora-dijo el peliblanco levantándose del lado su padre.

-Tato hijo lleva a tu hermana a su habitación-hablo el castaño Luciferino, entregándole una pequeña gatita de color negro y de cola blanca a su hijo.

-Si señor-dijo el menor agarrando suavemente a su hermana, para levársela a dormir con él.

Pasado unos cortos segundos las tres chicas se fueron a sentar a los lados de su castaño.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-preguntó su esposa de manera seria.

-No sabría decirlo, estuve acá, y a la vez no-dijo el castaño de forma sincera.

-Explícate-dijo la dragona, mientras se recostaba en el hombro del castaño.

-[Estuvo viviendo en la dimensión 154, no ha hecho nada más que hablar de vez en cuando]-dijo el Ddraig desde la gran que apareció en el dorso de la mano.

-Estuve pensado muchas cosas...intentado llenar ese vacío que siento, la tengo ustedes y los niños...p-pero no es lo mismo, duele acá-dijo el castaño agachado la cabeza, mientras se tocaba el pecho.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron todas, para luego unirse en un abrazo grupal.

Demostrando la Unión de su familia.

Pero el tiempo el castaño no había perdido el tiempo, sabía una forma de traer a su gatita.

Tener a una abuela experta en Necromancia, y que tu abuelo fuera Lucifer ayudaba.

Por no decir que tenía a su padre y Mijhiel.

-Son dos-dijo la dragona interrumpiendo la paz del momento.

 ***PUMM***

Sonó el cuerpo del Castaño al caer al suelo.

-Se lo tomo bien-hablo la peliplata de forma tranquila.

-Tengo hambre-dijo la dragona, me alejándose para irse a la cocina.

Al parecer no se acordaba de lo siguiente que hacer en el plan.

 ** _NGSG_**

 ** _(NekosDragonasSexyDragonas)_**

* * *

 ***Información***

 _Nexo Del El Lucifer:_

Fundición de alma de un Lucifer con otro ser con un grado de empatía máximo, sólo se puede llevar a cabo durante las relaciones sexuales.

 _Nexos:_

Los nexos o nexo, son las conexiones que tiene el alma de un Lucifer con otros.

Todos los que estén conectado con un Lucifer, lo están entré sí.

El Nexo sólo se pierde con la muerte.

 ***Fin De La Información***

* * *

 **Afueras de Kuoh:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Después de que el castaño Luciferino, su esposa y Tiamat se fueran, la Maou Leviatán se quedó en lugar, donde comenzó a lanza hechizos a distintas partes.

-Que haces loca-hablo la caída más poderosa al llegar al lugar, Penemue.

-Nada-contestó la demonio de forma nerviosa, dándose la vuelta a ver a la caída.

-No te creo cuernuda, ¿qué fue lo que sentiste?-preguntó la pelimorada acercándose a la Satán.

-Te diré mi plan...llevo meses creándolo, pero sólo si me ayudas-dijo la pelinegra de coletas poniéndole la mano a la caída para que aceptara.

-Hmmm...No sé, ¿que ganó?-contestó la caída de forma dudosa.

-Te daré dos cosas, esto y esto-dijo la pelinegra quitándose las ligas de sus colas.

Sólo los más antiguos o contemporáneos a Serafall sabían que significaba.

-Aceptó-dijo sin dudar la pelimorada, apretando de forma gustosa la mano de la pelinegra.

Pero como dicen los humanos, no nada más peligroso que hacer un trato con un demonio, más si es una urgía de amor y cariño.

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasados unas pocas horas desde la llegada del castaño Luciferino, y en estos momentos de encontraba viendo televisión en compañía de sus hijos y la gata negra.

-Papá, donde esta mamá-preguntó de la nada la pelinegra, Kuro.

-Que dices Kuro-chan, es obvio que debe estar trabajando, recuerdas que ella nos decía que estaba trabajado cuando no habíamos conocido a papá-dijo el pelieblanco, mientras se acercaba más a su hermana, como si marcará territorio.

Algo que relativamente era normal entre los Nekomatos, se sentían amenazados de cualquier otro macho que no fuera su padre, y las Nekomata igual.

Un tanta posesivos los gatitos.

-¡A COMER!-grito desde la cocina la esposa del castaño.

-Vamos niños-dijo el castaño elevándose junto a sus hijos, los cuales lo siguieron en fila india.

-Vamos a comer ¡Atún!, ¡Atún!, ¡Atún!, ¡Atún!-exclamaban los pequeños Nekomatos y su padre, al sentir el olor tan específico de aquel majar de pez.

Era una de la pocas cosas a las cuales el castaño como Lucifer agradecía al Dios Bíblico.

-No griten-hablo la Lucifugue al escuchar a los niños, entre ellos sus esposo.

-¡ATÚN!-gritaron los Nekomatos y su padre.

Minutos Después:

Ahora estaba la gran familia Hyodo estaba sentada comiendo tranquilamente, la castaña caída hablando con la dragona, la Lucifugue Peliplata estaba conversado son su hijo, mientras que los dos Nekomatos y su padre comían callados, con lágrimas en los ojos y con un hermoso hematoma de gran volumen saliendo de sus cabezas.

Moraleja de la historia:

No gritar cuando Grayfia dice que no.

* * *

 **Academia De Kouh, Antiguo Edificio:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Bueno chicas eso es todo, nos vemos mañana en el tren-hablo el Maou Lucifer a las herederas Sitri y Gremory, antes de salir del salón del club de investigación de lo ocultó.

-Wow, nunca pensé que por fin fueran a hacer la reunión, se han arrasado mucho-dijo reina Gremory.

-Al parecer el consejo había aplazado la reunión varias veces-dijo la heredera Sitri, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, me voy a preparar todo-dijo la heredera Gremory preocupada.

-Rias...concéntrate en la reunión, esta vez serán más fuertes juzgando-dijo la pelinegra Sitri.

-Eso intentaré...

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

-Eso es todo, cuento contigo querida mía-dijo el castaño Luciferino, mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de su esposa, la cual estaba de lavo.

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?-preguntó la peliplata, disfrutando de sobremanera el tacto de su amado Esposo, habían pasado meses desde que lo tuvo cerca, tampoco no es que no pudiera vivir, pero aun así le hacía falta tener a su esposo.

-Nada...pero, Si lo haces te amaré más de lo que hago, cosa que creo imposible-dijo el castaño acercado sus rostro a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar y chupar suavemente, dejando a su paso varios moretones pequeños.

-Tus métodos son muy convincentes-dijo la peliplata, dándose la vuelta para así comenzar su acalorada velada.

-Tú fuiste mi maestra-dijo el castaño antes de empezar a besar a su esposa y después comenzar a meter su mano por la blusa de ella.

Así empezó una ronda interminable de besos, en las cuales la pareja de esposos luchaban ferozmente por el control de la boca del otro, apaga así tener la libertad de explorar sin inconvenientes al otro.

Hoy el castaño por fin luego de años de supremacía sobre su esposa a perdió. Ahora su esposa era la que deleitaba del poder explorar la boca de su esposo.

-¿Estas enfermo?-preguntó la peliplata al terminar el beso para buscar oxígeno.

-No, ¿Porque?-dijo el castaño mientras se podía encima de su esposa, sin aplastarla con su peso.

-Son contadas las veces que me dejas ganar-contestó la Lucifugue acordándose entre su esposa y la cama.

-Es un regalo-dijo el castaño en un susurro al lado del oído de su esposa, causándole un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Te amo-pronunció la peliplata, antes de hacer desaparecer la distancia entre ellos dos mediante un beso, un beso que a larga fue suave, con sentimiento, cosa que para la pareja era su reencuentro. Había una cosa que tenían que admitir los dos, sufrieron todos esos días que estuvieron separados.

Si el castaño estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su gatita, más por el estar lejos de su esposa...su dragona y sus demás seres queridos.

Pero había sido un auto sacrificio por parte de él, había dudado...y por haber dudado por poco y pierde más de lo podido.

Asi que, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas?

¿Cómo antes?

No.

La única forma y mejor forma de hacer las cosas era como lo hicieron sus abuelos.

 ** _La regla de 3 o YYY._**

 ** _-1 Yo_**

 ** _-2 Yo_**

 ** _-3 Yo_**

Parece ser egoísta, pero se basa en que primero lo que queremos, segundo también, tercero igual.

Nada de hacer favores, nada ayudar a los demás de gratis...Nada de eso.

No por nada Lucifer y Amy sobrevivieron juntos durante tres guerras bíblicas, no por nada no existen registros de aquellas batallas.

Batallas en las cuales no tuvieron miedo de sacrificar a sus propios compañeros.

Todo por el deseo de verse una vez más.

El castaño no dudaría en sacrificar lo que fuera, con tal de verle la cara a lo que ama y desea.

* * *

 **Inframundo, Castillo Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Hacia unos pocos minutos había llegando la heredera Gremory a su hogar, por lo cual todo era un desastre, la gran mayoría de Maids se estaban preparando para darle la bienvenida a su próxima patrona.

Prestando las condiciones claves para el segundo paso del plan del castaño.

-"Amandall querida, asegura a Rias...han entrado a la fuerza en el territorio Gremory, pon en alerta a todos los guardias, no cualquiera entra a la fuerza al Inframundo"-hablo el Maou Lucifer a su esposa y Maid en jefe del clan Gremory.

-Si señor-contestó ella en su típico tono frío y semi-cortante.

-"Hablamos después, cuando me desocupe voy"-dijo el pelirrojo finalizando su transmisión.

-Algo me huele a Lucifugue...

* * *

 **El cielo, Quinto Nivel:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto en el cielo, los tres embajadores (Azrael, Gabriel y Miguel), los cuales se preparaban para irse al Inframundo a la reunión que habría en unos días, reunión en la cual se daría a conocer frente a todas la facciones la triple alianza, o alianza bíblica.

-Gabriel, sal ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder-hablaba el Serafín de tres pares de alas mientras golpeaba la puerta de su hermana.

-Ya voy-dijo desde el otro lado la rubia, con una alegría fingía, que Azrael y Miguel podían sentir muy bien.

-No me llegan ideas para animarla-dijo decepcionado consigo mismo el líder del cielo.

-No te preocupes...sólo el tiempo lo dirá, además deberías entenderla, no te paso lo mismo con cierta Serpiente Marina-hablo el Serafín, mientras le recordaba a su hermano mayor lo sucedido con el y su muy, muy, muy antigua aprendiz.

-Ya veo...

* * *

 **Residencia Levi-tan:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Otra mañana en la residencia Leviatán, seria así de no ser porque en estos momentos era un desastre.

De alguna manera la ex-heredera Sitri convención a su hermana y todas a las chicas de su séquito, que fueran a una pequeña fiesta entre ellas.

Donde gracias a unas jugadas sucias logró embriagar a todas las chicas.

Y así logró que hicieran todo lo que ella quiso.

Desde jugar cartas, donde la que perdiera menos ropa.

Hasta cosas que no tengo permitido decir.

-Lalalalala, unos huevos con tocino para So-tan, lalalala-cantaba la pelinegra de coletas mientras le preparaba el desayuno a su hermana menor.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Maou, se despertaba la heredera Sitri con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Ahhh... ¿qué horas son?-dijo la pelinegra adormilada aún, mientras alzaba sus brazos y buscaba su reloj mesa. Pero ella no estaba en su casa.

Después de que la pelinegra ya se despertará totalmente, comenzó a recoger con la vista la habitación, donde se percató que algo estaba mal.

Su habitación no tenía tantos cuadros, así que comenzó a buscar sus gafas...las cuales encontró en la mesa de noche, y lo primero que vio al ponerse sus gafas fue una enorme fotografía enmarcada del Castaño Luciferino en la pared.

-Okay...eso no es normal-dijo la pelinegra al darse cuenta que había mas fotos del castaño regadas por toda la habitación.

-Sooooo-tan-grito la Maou de forma alegre.

Y así de forma inmediata la pelinegra recordó todo lo realizado la noche anterior, cosa que la hizo sonrojarse fuertemente.

-No volveré a hacerle caso-dijo la pelinegra de forma frustrada.

-So-tan despierta, ya lave tu sostén y tu ropa, se te hace tarde, las chicas ya están en el baño-dijo la ex-heredera Sitri mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

-KYAAAAA...

* * *

 **Castillo Gremory:**

 **Pov. Omnisciente:**

Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde la llamada del Maou Lucifer a su esposa, por lo cual todo el territorio Gremory estaba en jaque.

Los que eran las dos patriarcas, su heredera y futuro heredero estaban resguardados con ayuda del séquito del Maou Lucifer.

-Beowulf y Souji necesito que se queden con Lord Gremory y compañía, el resto sígame-dijo la Maid pelirosa.

-Que sucede-preguntó el alfil del Maou Lucifer.

-Encontré una fuerte barrera en la sala del castillo, ni yo misma pude destruirla-dijo sería la pelirosa, pero había otro detalle que no le gustaba, la forma de poder de la barrera no era conocida por ella.

-Sea quien sea debe ser poderoso, si ni siquiera nuestra reina, la más poderosa pudo...todo un reto-hablo el otro peón.

-No soy la más poderosa-mascullo la pelirosa, recordado el como la superaba de forma masiva y relativamente fácil la peliplata Lucifugue.

-Llegamos-anunció el alfil.

-Haremos un ataque conjunto-dijo la Maid, preparándose para atacar la puerta del saló.

-1...2...3...

 **Horas Después:**

 ***BOOMMMMM***

Sonó la enorme explosión, fruto del ataque del Maou Lucifer. Que al ver que ni todo su séquito entero pudo con la barrera, se liberó de sus compromisos y se fue al Castillo Gremory rápidamente.

-Sea quien seas identifícate y di que haces en este lugar-dijo el pelirrojo entrado al salón.

-Siempre tan agresivo, no había necesidad de romper la puerta, sólo con que tu la tocaras de iba a romper la barrera-habló una voz conocida sólo por el Maou y su esposa.

-Lucifer...-dijo en un tono apenas inaudible el pelirrojo.

-Bien querido viejo amigo, te voy a devolver algo y para hablar, ¿han pasado meses no crees?-dijo el castaño sacando una cajita de color negro.

-Que quieres exactamente-preguntó el pelirrojo entrando a la sala.

-Devolverte el favor, no lo hice la última vez...ves esto-dijo el castaño alzando la cajita negra.

-Si... ¿qué es eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose frente al Lucifer.

-Esto es la razón del porqué tú no eres más poderoso que Grayfia, esto es el por qué tu poder comparado con el mi esposa tu eres una serpiente y mi esposa un dragón...esto es una parte de tu alma...

* * *

 ** _REVIEW_**

 ** _*DanteSparda1959*_**

 ** _Si me siento igual, he aprendido algo, así que nada de Pre-secuelas de nuevo._**

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos como les va, espero que bien._**

 ** _¿Qué tal el nuevo inicio de este Fanfic?_**

 ** _Espero que está capítulo haya sido de vuestro gusto, por ahí en Facebook dije algo del lemon, pero mejor lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _De igual forma les aviso que me demore entre 7 a 10 días en actualizar la historia._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, Muchas Gracias por leer y no vemos en "¿Destino Será?"._**

* * *

 **LISTA DEL HARÉN HASTA AHORA.**

 **Grayfia.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Serafall.**

 **Sona.**

 **Tiamat.**

 **Irina.**

 **Reynare.**

 **Ophis.**

 **Ravel.**

 **Tsubaki.**

 **Yasaka**

 **Llilith.**

 **Kunou.**

 **Gabriel.**

 **Penemue.**

 **Venelana.**

 **Le Fay.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTO A SUGERENCIAS.**


End file.
